Harry Potter e A Sétima Horcrux
by snackes
Summary: Livro 7 Quando chega a hora da Batalha Final, Harry precisa mais que nunca de seus amigos e da coragem Grifinória que sempre esteve em seu sangue para poder vencer os desafios que estão a sua frente. E terá de lutar como nunca. Até o seu derradeiro fim..
1. As cicatrizes

. - Capítulo 1 -

As cicatrizes

A estranha névoa que vinha comprimindo as janelas durante todo o ano havia se tornado mais espessa, quase sólida e extremamente _misteriosa_.

A casa de número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros parecia exatamente igual as outras casas da rua, muitas pessoas diziam que ali morava uma família feliz e comum.

Com estavam erradas...

A janela do segundo andar estava aberta, e revelava uma confusão como se um pequeno furacão havia passado por ali.

As gavetas estavam jogadas por cima da cama, as portas do guarda-roupa estavam abertas e este vazio, a escrivaninha estava vazia e uma tábua do assoalho estava jogada no chão.

Na verdade parecia que ninguém morava ali, mas os restos de uma refeição e os vários jornais que queimavam dentro da cesta de papéis acusavam que alguém abandonara o quarto.

Quando os Dursley acordassem em algumas horas descobririam que o ocupante do quarto havia ido embora, e enquanto o Sr. Dursley falava de abrir uma champanhe e almoçar fora, Tia Petúnia teria um estranho sentimento de _remorso._

Na verdade Harry Potter estava se _divertindo_.

Havia abandonado a casa dos tios e rumava para A Toca, sua única preocupação fora a de estar infringindo cerca de duzentas recomendações e regras de uma só vez.

Mas ele não se importava, tomou o Noitibus e rumou para o Norte, depois pegou um dos primeiros ônibus trouxas que havia saído e seguiu para Leste.

Então entrou em um beco escuro e aparatou.

Ele sabia que não poderia aparatar sem licença mas o Ministério estava mais ocupado com as mortes quase diárias para ficar fiscalizando uma aparatação realizada por um menor.

Ele olhou o relógio e viu que ainda era cedo, mas sabia que os Weasleys estariam acordados, mesmo não sabendo que ele vinha.

Harry olhou para o jardim dos Weasleys e sorriu, tudo estava exatamente igual.

Ele depositou sua mochila no chão e tocou a campainha.

Demorou alguns minutos mas a luz da sala se acendeu e a porta se abriu.

A Srª. Weasley o olhou atônita.

- Harry? – Perguntou ela. - Como... Por que você está aqui?

- Poderia passar alguns dias aqui Srª. Weasley? – perguntou ele.

-Mas é claro, mas antes... é você mesmo, não tem cicatriz...

- É só maquiagem, não podia ficar alardeando... - ele passou a mão na testa revelando uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio.

Ela o convidou para entrar e o mandou ficar no quarto do segundo andar, mas só depois de reclamar o quanto ele estava magro...

Harry acordou e viu duas figuras paradas olhando para ele, antes que pudesse sequer se levantar uma juba de cabelos castanhos se jogou contra ele em um abraço apertado.

Ele conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço e colocou os óculos.

Mione sorria radiante para ele e Rony esperava ela acabar para dar seu "cumprimento" (um soco no alto da cabeça).

Eles o olharam atentamente e ele balançou a cabeça, esperou um pouco e perguntou:

- Como vão vocês?

- COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDE NOSSAS CARTAS E DEPOIS DIZEM QUE VOCÊ SUMIU, APARECE NO MEIO DA NOITE E QUANDO FINALMETE ACORDA SIMPLESMENTE DIZ "COMO VÃO VOCÊS"? – explodiu Hermione.

Harry a olhou assustado e simplesmente congelou quando ela desabou aos prantos em cima dele.

Harry esperou o choro passar.

Mione se levantou e o olhou com cara de "explique-se".

Harry suspirou e começou a contar a historia:

- Depois do fim do ano eu voltei para casa de meus tios. Depois fiquei esperando. Hoje completo 17 anos. Então peguei o Noitibus e fui até o norte. Depois peguei um ônibus trouxa e fui por ai, então aparatei. Satisfeita?

Ele frisou a última palavra e a olhou.

Ela suspirou e se levantou.

Ele começou a se levantar quando ela viu algo nele.

Sem a menor cerimônia ela levantou a camisa do pijama dele. Ela gritou.

Havia uma marca de machucado que tomava quase todo lado direito dele.

Ela o agarrou pela mão e ignorando os protestos dele o levou para a cozinha seguida de Rony.

A Srª. Weasley estava fazendo o café da manhã quando se virou para os garotos. Ela ia falar algo quando Mione mostrou a marca de Harry. A mulher berrou e o sentou em uma cadeira.

- Muito bem mocinho, o que você fez ai? – Ela o olhou com reprovação.

- Nada Srª. Weasley, foi apenas uma batidinha... – começou ele.

- Uma "batidinha" que parece que você quebrou uma costela? – vociferou ela.

- Eu não quebrei nada, ficou apenas uma marca... – murmurou ele.

- O que você fez ai? – Parecia que Mione tinha entrado na conversa.

Harry olhou para Rony com um ar de súplica mas este abaixou a cabeça e deu os ombros.

Harry suspirou e começou a contar a história:

- Depois de descer do Noitibus eu parei em um pub bruxo que havia por ali, o ônibus demoraria ainda umas duas horas para sair. - disse Harry.

- Depois de algum tempo no bar um bruxo tentou me vender um amuleto, eu diss que não queria, mas ele insistiu.

- E então? – perguntou Hermione.

- Tivemos uma pequena discussão, sai do bar e o resto vocês já sabem... – concluiu Harry.

- Mas isso não explica o machucado, que tipo de discussão você teve? – perguntou a Srª. Weasley.

- Quebrei uma cadeira na cabeça dele, fugi, mas ele conseguiu me azarar – respondeu ele com simplicidade.

Elas o olharam surpresas e então a Srª. Weasley se afastou e voltou pouco depois com um pote de alguma coisa mal-cheirosa.

Ela disse para ele passar na marca e em outros cortes ou machucados que ele tivesse.

Ele levantou a camisa do pijama e passou a pomada fedida na marca, então ele colocou a mão por baixo da camisa e começou a esfregar mais da pomada.

Hermione percebeu e o olhou com ar de suspeita, ele desviou os olhos.

- Você tem mais machucados não é? – questionou a moça.

Ele não respondeu.

- Evanesco. – disse ela apontando a camisa dele.

A camisa sumiu e ele viu uma profusão de marcas, cicatrizes, cortes e sangramentos.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele olhou para o chão submisso.

- Você não contou toda a verdade não é? – ela perguntou com a raiva em cada sílaba.

- Contei como consegui essa e não como arranjei as outras... – se justificou ele.

- Como?

- Depois do enterro de Dub... – ele parou. – Depois de tudo, fomos embora, mas uma semana antes do normal...

- E?

- Pensei que meus tios não gostariam que eu chegasse uma semana antes do previsto, então eu fiquei por ai até voltar.

- Esse "por ai" foi onde?

- No Ministério da Magia. – murmurou Harry derrotado.

- Você estava fazendo o quê lá? – Perguntou a Srª. Weasley voltando da cozinha.

- Eu estava treinando... em um Globo de Guerra.

A boa senhora o olhou escandalizada e parecia que Mione tinha encontrado algo que nunca tinha lido em lugar algum.


	2. O Conselho de Harry

Capítulo 2

– O conselho de Harry –

Hermione olhava de Harry para a Srª. Weasley.

Ela puxou a mulher a um canto e sussurrou:

– O que é um "globo de Batalha"?

– É Globo de Guerra, querida. – corrigiu a mulher aos sussurros.

– Mas o que é isso? – insistiu a moça.

– É uma antiga invenção bruxa, dizia-se que se um bruxo receber muitas vezes o mesmo feitiço em um curto espaço de tempo, ele se tornará imune ao feitiço, então foi criado o globo, nele um bruxo pode lançar um feitiço e esse ricocheteará nas paredes do Globo até acertar seu conjurador... – respondeu a Srª. Weasley.

– Então o Harry... E-ele usou esse globo? – Perguntou a moça completamente chocada.

– Sim.

Não foi a Sra. Weasley que respondeu, mas sim Harry, ele havia terminado de passar o ungüento.

Ele agradeceu a Sra. Weasley pelo remédio e seguiu para o quarto depois de fazer um sinal discreto para que os amigos o seguissem.

– Não acredito que você usou esse tal de Globo Harry! – Explodiu a moça assim que estavam na segurança do quarto.

– Está tudo bem Hermione, além disso, foi útil, quer provar? – ofereceu Harry, assim que terminou de se trocar (Hermione estava de costas para ele).

– Como?

– Me estupore. – Convidou Harry.

Ela o olhou espantada, mas diante do sorriso dele ela decidiu seguir o convite do amigo.

– _Estupore_! – disse Hermione apontando a varinha para Harry.

Harry caiu de costas no chão do quarto de olhos fechados.

Mione correu até ele se martirizando por ter azarado o amigo, ela se aproximou dele e o tocou para lançar o contra feitiço.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Hermione nunca soube realmente o que aconteceu, em um momento ela encostava a varinha no amigo desmaiado para fazê-lo acordar, e no outro ela estava deitada no chão do quarto com Harry sentado em cima dela apontando a varinha de Mione para o pescoço da garota.

Ele sorria.

– C-como você... – começo ela assim que Harry saiu de cima dela.

– O Globo funciona, posso resistir a esses feitiços. – interrompeu ele.

Hermione o olhava ainda em estado de choque, Rony finalmente começara a falar, perguntando do funcionamento do Globo e se ele poderia tentar usar um, quando a porta se abriu.

Gina Weasley estava parada no portal, os cabelos ruivos soltos às costas e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Você voltou! – foi à única coisa que ela disse antes de se atirar sobre ele em um forte abraço.

Harry a abraçava quando percebeu que Rony lhe lançava um olhar carregado de urgência.

Ele se lembrou de uma certa carta que estava em seu bolso.

–Olá Gina. – começou Harry – Precisamos conversar Rony, por isso, Mione, Gina, nos dêem licença.

Gina o olhou espantada e Hermione mais ainda.

- Você não me manda nenhuma coruja as férias inteiras, aparece do nada e ainda me expulsa do quarto desse jeito? – reclamou Gina em um tom de choro.

Harry se sentiu desconfortável, não queria magoar a garota e, ao mesmo tempo, queria conversar logo com Rony.

- Olhe Gina, depois eu converso com você... – Ele tentou com uma voz carinhosa – E, quanto as corujas, tome, não podia entregar pela Edwiges, pois tinha medo de serem interceptadas, e esse é pra você Mione.

Ele entregou as duas garotas um maço de cartas a cada uma, algumas estavam em envelopes e outras lacradas.

- Muito bem Ginevra, agora some. – mandou Rony.

- Não me chame assim, Ronald! – Gina gritou parecendo extremamente brava.

- Ginevra? – perguntou Harry.

- Ora Harry, você não imaginou que ela chamava Gina, não é? – riu Hermione.

Harry se sentiu tão tolo quando, no seu quarto ano, se surpreendeu ao descobrir que havia outras escolas de magia quando ele achava que Hogwarts era a única.

- ELE NÃO SABIA! ELE NÃO SABIA E VOCÊ CONTOU RONALD, EU TE MATO. – Gina explodiu para cima do irmão.

Harry suspirou e agarrou Gina, e sob os protestos enfurecidos da garota a colocou no ombro e seguiu para fora do quarto.

Ele a depositou no chão e bateu a porta na cara dela.

Gina virou-se para Hermione que havia saído do quarto também.

- Desde quando Harry consegue me carregar? – Foi tudo que saiu de Gina enquanto olhava abobalhada para a porta.

Harry virou-se para Rony que ainda o aguardava.

- Muito bem Rony, o que você quer falar com tanto urgência?

Ele mostrou uma carta a Rony, onde dizia:

_Harry,_

_Preciso falar urgente com você, cara a cara, venha assim que puder._

_Rony._

_PS. Não conte nada para as garotas._

- É, sobre a... a... – Rony não conseguiu continuar.

- Sobre quem Rony? – pressionou Harry.

- A... a... – Rony suspirou como se estivesse reunindo coragem – é sobre a Mione.

- Que tem a Mione, Rony? – perguntou Harry mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- _Eugostodela_. – Disse Rony muito rápido e sussurrando.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou, se divertindo com a situação do amigo.

- Eu gosto dela. – Falou Rony mortificado.

Harry riu, em parte da situação e em parte da cara que o amigo fez, sentia-se como o amigo se sentira quando Harry lhe disse que beijara Cho Chang.

Rony o olhou com certa raiva.

- Vai me ajudar ou não? – sibilou ele para Harry.

- Certo Rony, no que você precisa de ajuda? – perguntou ele assim que acabou a crise de riso.

- O que eu falo para ela, como eu digo, e se ela não gostar do mesmo jeito, e se ela rir de mim? – despejou Rony.

- Primeiro: ela não vai rir de você, – Numerou ele. – segundo: com toda a certeza ela gosta de você, e terceiro: diga o que você achar melhor.

- Como assim o que eu achar melhor? – perguntou Rony.

- Olhe para ela e diga o que sente, não planeje nada, só fale o que lhe vier à cabeça. – Harry se sentiu estranho dando conselhos amorosos, mas ele realmente achou que a dica iria funcionar.

Como a conversa havia terminado, Harry abriu a porta do quarto e os dois saíram.

Harry seguiu Rony até o quarto que Hermione ocupava com Gina.

Bateu à porta e entrou.

Hermione lia um livro enquanto Gina se entretinha com as cartas que Harry lhe dera.

Harry empurrou, literalmente, Rony para dentro do quarto e pegou Gina pela mão antes de arrastá-la para fora do quarto.

Ele fechou a porta se recostou nela.

Fazendo um movimento para Gina ficar quieta, Harry esperou.

Do lado de dentro do quarto estava silencioso.

Harry ouviu então o barulho do livro de Hermione caindo no chão e um outro barulho.

Ele sabia que Rony, não conseguindo encontrar as palavras para dizer o que sentia por Hermione a puxara para si.

_E a beijara._


	3. Sob Ataque

Capítulo 3

– Sob ataque –

Harry se dirigiu ao quarto de Gina lentamente, como se quisesse adiar a conversa o máximo que pudesse, mas eles finalmente chegaram.

O quarto da menina era um típico quarto feminino: um guarda roupa, uma penteadeira abarrotada de perfumes e maquiagem, um espelho emoldurado por fotos (que Harry sorriu ao constatar que grande parte da coleção era de fotos dele), e uma cama de solteiro a um canto onde repousava uma gaiola vazia.

- Que houve com o Arnaldo? – Perguntou Harry se referindo ao mini-pufe da menina.

- Morreu, Fred e Jorge já tinham me falado que eles só duravam um ano... – Contou a menina.

- Er... Gina, como foram suas férias? – Perguntou Harry.

- Nada más, mas agora vão ficar melhores. – respondeu ela com um olhar sonhador.

- Por que vão melhorar?

- Porque meu namorado chegou... – Respondeu Gina sorrindo.

- Gina, sobre o que nós conversamos no fim do ano passado... – Começou Harry.

- O que tem? – perguntou Gina desapontada, sem dúvida ele iria pedir para acabar com essa história de "meu namorado".

- Esquece tudo, ta? – Pediu o garoto sorrindo.

Ela não respondeu, só o olhou surpresa antes de se jogar no pescoço dele.

- Então não precisamos terminar? – Perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando.

- Por enquanto, não.

Ela o olhou tremendamente irritada.

- Como assim, por enquanto, você vai me usar durante algum tempo depois enjoa e vai embora?

- Não, eu fico com você o resto das férias, daí você volta para Hogwarts, fica lá e quando voltar nós continuamos juntos. – explicou ele – Isso se você gostar, é claro.

Ela não respondeu, mas parecia que tinha se conformado com a idéia, ficou ainda mais tranqüila quando Harry disse que terminariam a conversa em alguns dias, dando tempo para ela pensar.

E assim passaram-se mais três dias, que foram (na opinião de Harry) os melhores que ele já tinha passado na Toca.

Embora eles não pudessem sair da casa eles se divertiam jogando, conversando ou vendo Harry treinar.

Pois é claro que ele treinava, como não tinha um globo disponível ele passava o tempo tentando acertar os mais diversos feitiços em saquinhos de areia que ele conjurava e enfeitiçava para atacá-lo.

Hermione, Rony e Gina também participavam às vezes do "treinamento" de Harry, mas na maior parte do tempo eles preferiam ficar assistindo, ou no caso de Gina, tentando atrapalhá-lo.

A diversão da menina consistia em jogar alguns feitiços no rapaz quando este não estava olhando.

Ele simplesmente desviava ou então parava o feitiço com um feitiço escudo.

No quarto dia desde que Harry chegara os gêmeos Weasley fizeram uma visita surpresa.

A Sra. Weasley não se cansava de dizer o quanto eles estavam magros, mas arranjou tempo para fazer um delicioso jantar para todos.

Ao fim da refeição Harry discretamente se dirigiu ao canto onde os gêmeos mostravam um novo truque para Rony, Gina e Hermione.

Ele chegou até o grupinho no momento em que a vareta de aço que Fred usava deu uma guinada brusca e uma capa apareceu na ponta da vara como se ele tivesse pescado a peça.

Harry se aproximou mais quando Hermione percebeu que a capa _dela _havia sumido.

Rony e Gina gargalhavam enquanto Fred devolvia a capa para Hermione.

- Como funciona essa vara? – perguntou Hermione que parecia não ter se importado de terem pescado sua capa.

- Simples, você aponta a nossa Vara pesca-roupa para a vítima e a puxa como se um peixe a tivesse mordido, ao mesmo tempo em que pensa em uma peça de roupa. Pode ser qualquer peça que a pessoa estiver usando. – respondeu Fred.

- Até as peças _intimas. _– Completou Jorge.

Mione se encolheu a menção de "peças intimas".

- Quem quer me ver pescando as cuecas do Rony? – atiçou Fred.

Harry sorriu enquanto Rony fugia da vara de Fred, quando Jorge se virou para ele.

- Ah, aqui está a sua _encomenda_ Harry. – disse misteriosamente enquanto passava um pacote pardo para Harry.

- Tome a sua parte. – disse Harry enquanto passava um pequeno livro de capa preta para o rapaz.

Hermione o olhou interessada e os dois disfarçaram apressadamente, cada qual escondendo seu objeto na própria capa.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou a garota para Jorge.

- A chave para nosso próximo sucesso. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Conseguiu o livro? – perguntou Fred.

- Esta aqui.

- Ótimo. Obrigado Harry.

O garoto meneou a cabeça e sorriu discretamente enquanto os Gêmeos davam uma piscadela marota.

Hermione esperou os gêmeos se afastarem antes de se virar para Harry, mas o garoto já estava de volta à mesa.

Mordendo os lábios ela se aproximou do garoto, mas Rony se aproveitou desse momento para surgir de trás de um vaso e arraste-la para um canto da sala.

Agora que os dois já tinham declarado seus sentimentos um para o outro Rony costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa.

E o grande dia do Casamento de Gui e Fleur chegara.

Harry ficou surpreso da quantidade de bruxos que chegou a Toca naquele dia.

Mesmo Hermione que já tinha lido sobre casamentos bruxos e sabia como funcionava também se surpreendeu com a cerimônia.

Era parecido com um casamento Trouxa, mas ao invés de padre havia um funcionário do Ministério.

Os padrinhos eram Carlinhos e uma bonita moça que era amiga de Fleur.

Harry olhava impressionado para a cerimônia quando Gina entrou.

Ela vestia um longo vestido vinho, bordado com inúmeras pedrinhas vermelhas e uma tiara da cor do vestido a segurar os belos cabelos cor de fogo.

Trazia uma almofada avermelhada onde repousava uma aliança.

Ao seu lado vinha Gabrielle, com um vestido igual ao seu e carregando a outra aliança, mas nem de longe ela estava bela como Gina.

Como os longos cabelos ruivos dançando às costas, Gina passou por Harry, ele a olhava abobado, nunca a vira tão bela.

Depois da cerimônia e da entrega das alianças, Harry e Gina conversavam debaixo de uma árvore do jardim.

Ela ainda usava o vestido, mas dispensara a tiara.

Ele vestia as vestes a rigor bruxas, mas era azul escuro ao invés do verde que ele usara no seu quarto ano.

Gina parecia um pouco tensa, mas Harry sorria e falava tão despreocupadamente que ela logo relaxou.

A maioria dos convidados estava do outro lado do jardim e eles viam Rony e Hermione conversando embaixo de outra árvore um pouco longe de onde Harry e Gina estavam.

Harry ia se aproximando do rosto de Gina e quando já ia beijá-la ele ouviu um estrondo.

O jardim tremeu e os convidados corriam em todas as direções, Harry pegou na mão de Gina e correu em direção dos amigos, depois de pedir para que a protegessem ele correu em direção ao barulho.

Cerca de dez Comensais da Morte estavam suspendendo no ar um bruxo, as pessoas fugiam deles e eles riam diante do desespero do bruxo suspenso.

Harry reconheceu o Levicorpus que eles usavam e também que o bruxo era o Ministro da Magia.

Harry apontou a varinha para o Ministro e mentalizou um Liberacorpus, depois que o Ministro se viu livre ele se preparou para a luta.

Os Comensais, ainda surpresos por Harry ter anulado o feitiço, cercaram o garoto, as varinhas em punho e as expressões raivosas por debaixo das máscaras.

Harry sem se preocupar com o perigo eminente riu da expressão raivosa dos Comensais e desaparatou.

Enquanto os Comensais procuravam-no, Harry surgiu ao lado dos amigos e correu com eles em direção ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Ele deu uma rápida explicação que estava tudo bem e pediu para que fugissem.

Os pais de Rony ficaram surpresos com a tranqüilidade do garoto, mas concordaram em fugir, Harry prometeu deixar os amigos em segurança.

Harry segurou o ombro de Gina e sussurrou algo para Hermione que pegou segurou no ombro de Rony, e aparatou.

A sensação incomoda da aparatação já era conhecida para Harry então ele nem se importou, mas ficou preocupado quando Gina caiu de joelhos no chão arfando e segurando o peito.

- Vamos Gina, levante. – pediu o garoto – E me siga.

Ela olhou para ele e o seguiu pela rua estreita em que haviam surgido.

Caminharam em silêncio pela ruela até desembocarem em uma praça.

Harry seguiu para uma casa de aspecto abandonado e abriu a porta.


	4. A casa Reformada

Capítulo 4

– A casa reformada –

O barulho do trinco sendo puxado ecoou pela casa inteira.

De varinha em punho Harry entrou na velha casa que prometera nunca mais por os pés.

A casa lhe pertencia por direito, mas ele nunca a quis, simplesmente porque seu padrinho a detestava.

Sirius Black nunca gostou do Largo Grimmaud, mas teve que ficar escondido nela por um ano, mas depois que morreu Harry nunca mais quis saber da casa.

– Fique quieta Gina, e com a varinha preparada. – recomendou ele.

A garota meneou a cabeça e lentamente seguiu o namorado pela casa.

O Hall estava escuro e frio, as teias de aranha e a sujeira tinham novamente tomado posse da casa, agora que havia sido definitivamente abandonada.

Harry suspirou.

– Fique aqui que eu vou providenciar uma luz. – disse ele.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, ainda estava em choque.

Ele se afastou um pouco e procurou a chave do candeeiro, depois de achá-la ele a abriu e a luz se acendeu.

– Melhorou. – murmurou ele.

Gina se sentara em uma velha poltrona e parecia ter se recuperado.

– Harry? – chamou ela.

­– Sim? – respondeu ele já se dirigindo à cozinha.

– E a Hermione, o Rony, papai e mamãe? – perguntou ela preocupada.

­– Rony e Hermione estão no Ministério, seus pais também devem estar lá.

– Como assim "devem estar lá", eles não foram para lá direto? – perguntou a menina aflita.

– Não Gina, eles fugiram, pedi para que Mione e Rony os seguissem e depois fossem para o Ministério.

– Estou preocupada.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos temos muito o que fazer aqui. – Disse ele pegando-a pela mão.

Eles passaram algum tempo limpando uma parte da casa, ao fim do longo dia já havia um quarto, a sala e a cozinha utilizáveis.

Gina estava cozinhando enquanto Harry olhava um grande mapa que ele tirara sabe Deus da onde.

– Enquanto eu cozinho você fica aí nessa cadeira? – Rosnou a garota.

– Daqui a pouco tenho que sair para fazer um serviço. – Respondeu ele sem levantar a cabeça.

­– Ah, eu cozinho e limpo a casa e você sai para trabalhar? O que é isso, estamos brincando de papai-e-mamãe? ­– continuou ela.

– Não, é um treinamento para quando você for minha esposa. – Respondeu ele enquanto guardava o mapa na capa. Sorriu quando percebeu que ela corara.

Ela atirou uma colher de pau nele enquanto Harry ria.

– Tenho que sair, volto tarde e é melhor você fazer bastante comida, se não for exploração. – Falou Harry.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e nem se incomodou com quem ele ia trazer ou aonde iria.

– Tchau. ­– disse ele.

Harry abriu a porta e aparatou.

Ele piscou os olhos quando a claridade do Ministério da Magia atingiu seus olhos.

– Por favor, sabe onde estão Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger? – perguntou ele a um bruxo velho que estava em uma mesa no Átrio.

­– Ali do outro lado. – Respondeu o velho sem levantar os olhos.

­Harry seguiu com os olhos a direção que o velho apontava.

Rapidamente ele chegou ao bolinho de gente que havia em um dos cantos do Átrio.

­– Com licença, com licença – pediu Harry enquanto se embrenhava no meio das pessoas.

Harry se dirigiu até a uma cabeleira ruiva que despontava na pequena multidão.

– Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley? – perguntou para a dona da cabeleira.

– Harry, que bom que está bem, e a Gina? ­– Perguntou a mulher.

– Está em segurança, podemos ir? – Perguntou o garoto.

­– Claro, já demos o depoimento.

Ela saiu do bolinho junto a Harry, Hermione, Rony, Fred e Jorge.

­– Onde está o Sr. Weasley? – Perguntou à mulher.

­– Ele ficou trabalhando, mas ele saberá onde estarei. – Respondeu ela.

Ele saiu de perto da pequena multidão e murmurou algo para os três filhos Weasley e Hermione, que imediatamente desaparataram.

– Vamos Sra. Weasley. ­– Chamou Harry.

Ele segurou a mão dela e desaparatou também.

Os irmãos Weasleys e Hermione já os esperavam do lado de fora da casa, Harry abriu a porta e todos entraram rapidamente.

A claridade do Hall os acolheu imediatamente, assim como o delicioso cheiro de comida.

­– Gina? ­– Chamou Harry.

­– Estou aqui, Harry. – Respondeu a menina saindo da cozinha.

Molly abraçou a garota com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

– Estou bem, mamãe. – Resmungou a garota pela décima vez.

– Que cheiro delicioso é esse? ­– Perguntou Fred, salivando em expectativa.

– Nosso jantar – Respondeu Gina – Vamos comer, antes que esfrie.

Todos acompanharam a garota e se depararam com uma mesa com vários pratos e várias panelas chiando no fogão.

Todos se sentaram e Gina, ajudada pela mãe, colocaram as panelas na mesa.

Havia um molho cremoso, uma sopa fumegante, uma cesta de pães e um pouco de frango.

– Gina, você fez tudo isso sozinha? – perguntou uma Molly um tanto impressionada.

– Sim, embora o frango foi o Harry que arranjou. – Respondeu a menina.

Todos se calaram e começaram a comer, Gina ficou nervosa achando que logo receberia reclamações por a comida estar horrível, mas na verdade ela recebeu justamente o contrário.

– Maninha, você deveria fazer nossa comida mais vezes. – Soltou Fred.

Ela corou com o comentário e sorriu, mas logo ela recebeu uma avalanche de elogios, principalmente da Sra. Weasley ("minha menininha, cozinha tão bem"), dos Gêmeos ("Maninha, cozinha para a gente?") e de Hermione (" Nossa Gina, onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?").

Mas Harry ficara em silêncio, ele elogiara a comida junto com os outros, mas não tinha falado nada desde que começara a comer.

Ela o olhou de forma inquiridora, mas ele lhe lançou um olhar de "depois eu falo com você".

E logo eles terminaram, o Sr. Weasley apareceu e jantou e Harry foi mostrar as habitações.

– Acho que vamos ter que dividir os cômodos. – Disse Harry.

– Fácil, quantos quartos temos? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

– Um, e a sala de visitas. – Respondeu Harry.

– Então, moças no quarto, rapazes na sala.

Enquanto Gina e seus pais mais Hermione seguiam para o quarto Harry, Rony e os Gêmeos conjuravam suas camas.

Rony conjurou uma cama de madeira que colocou longe dos armários (eles eram cheios de teias de aranhas), Harry fez uma cama simples, desmontável que colocou perto da porta (poderia vigiar desse modo) e Fred e Jorge conjuraram grandes camas de casal cada um.

Harry sentou em sua cama e esperou até que o Sr. Weasley voltasse para subir.

Seguiu lentamente até o quarto ocupado pelas garotas e bateu à porta.

­ – Posso falar com a Gina? – Perguntou docemente para Hermione que atendera a porta.

Ela assentiu e quase atirou Gina nos braços de Harry antes de fechar a porta.

­ – Muito bem, no que a senhora estava pensando quando fez aquela comida? – Perguntou ele fazendo uma cara de raiva.

– Em... em... você! – Respondeu ela quase chorando.

– Pois saiba que eu adorei! – retrucou ele sorrindo antes de levantá-la do chão em um abraço.

Ela ficou surpresa com a reação dele e riu quando foi levantada.

– E eu não ganho um beijo de boa noite? – Perguntou ele fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ela respondeu lhe dando um beijo na boca.

Depois de se despedir ele voltou ao quarto e finalmente dormiu.

Passaram-se duas longas semanas depois do retorno deles à casa.

Semanas gastas com árduo trabalho da parte masculina para concertar tudo e da parte feminina para limpar e cozinhar, mas a casa dos Black finalmente voltou a ser habitável e pode receber os amigos de volta.

Lupin e Tonks souberam do ataque à Toca e rapidamente voltaram para a casa e se hospedaram lá.

O mesmo aconteceu com alguns membros da Ordem que decidiram voltar a habitar a casa.

Harry estava feliz naquela manhã em particular quando se sentara à mesa para o café da manhã.

Foi quando Lupin e o Sr. Weasley o levaram para a sala de visitas e o sentaram em um sofá, a conversa ia ser séria.


	5. Testamentos

Capítulo 5

– Testamentos –

Harry se sentou apreensivo, pelos rostos sérios e as expressões carregadas dos dois homens a conversa parecia importante.

– Harry, temos que conversar – Começou o sr. Weasley.

– Sim, é sobre o que aconteceu com... – Emendou Lupin.

­– Dumbledore ­– Completou sr. Weasley.

– O que tem ele? – Perguntou Harry já sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

– Dumbledore deixou um testamento, que já foi aberto e seguido, para você – Respondeu Lupin.

– Para mim? – Surpreendeu-se Harry.

­– Sim, veja – Respondeu o sr. Weasley enquanto lhe entregava um pergaminho.

Harry desdobrou-o e começou a ler:

_Harry,_

_Eu nunca gostei de testamentos, acho muito formal (principalmente o de meu tio Alfredo, ninguém entendia nada do que estava escrito, talvez por sua letra extremamente ilegível), mas o que importa é que tenho que lhe contar algumas coisas:_

_Se você está lendo esse pergaminho então estarei morto, não se preocupe nem fique triste, lembre-se que a morte é sempre a aventura seguinte._

_Eu não tenho quase nada meu, todos os meus pertences valiosos eu dei em vida, podendo apreciar a alegria dos que os recebiam, não tenho nenhum dinheiro, tudo foi doado à Hogwarts, minha sala e o cargo da Diretoria da escola pertencem agora à Minerva Macgonagall, assim como meus pertencem presentes no meu escritório._

_Mas deixo à Harry Tiago Potter minha Penseira, meu malão onde ela se encontra e tudo que está nele, todos os livros que se encontram no armário em minha sala (e o armário também) e a carta anexa à esse testamento, que deverá ser entregue à, e somente à, Harry Tiago Potter._

_Se este não estiver vivo ou em condições de recebê-la ela deverá ser queimada sem ser aberta e todos os pertences acima descritos deverão ser entregues ao atual diretor de Hogwarts._

_Alvo Percival Wulrofrico Brian Dumbledore._

Harry se sentiu estranhamente calmo depois de ler a carta, parecia que Dumbledore sabia exatamente o que fazia e que sua morte não tinha sido em vão.

Mas ainda havia outra carta.

_À Harry Tiago Potter,_

_Eu, alegando perfeitas condições mentais, neste momento estou morto._

_Claro, pois não haveria razão para meu testamento ser lido se eu estivesse vivo._

_Mas, deixando as piadas de lado, eu passo para o nome de meu afilhado, Harry Potter, Minha ex-casa (A mansão Black), todo o meu dinheiro e os pertences que estão na casa, também passo meu (louco) Elfo-Doméstico, Monstro e, finalmente, dou o direito de Hagrid, guarda-caça de Hogwarts de dar à Harry o meu mais precioso pertence que nesse momento está sob sua proteção._

_  
Sirius Black. _

Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto quando terminou de ler a carta, e se perguntou também qual seria o "bem mais precioso" que Sirius tinha lhe dado.

Mas os testamentos não haviam acabado.

_À Harry Tiago Potter,_

_Filho, não temos mais nenhuma esperança de que você chegará aos dezessete anos com nós dois vivos._

_Sabemos que sua vida até esse momento pode não ter sido o que chamamos de boa, mas esperamos sinceramente que você esteja feliz nesse momento._

_Deixamos a você todo o nosso dinheiro, a nossa velha casa em Godric's Hollow, além da mansão Potter._

_Você também tem direito à nossa pequena biblioteca que está no cofre setecentos e vinte e oito no Banco Gringotes, Beco Diagonal._

_Talvez você saiba, mas a velha loja Zonko' pertencia ao seu pai antes de doá-la para os Willers, se neste momento a loja estiver abandonada ou fechada você é o dono dela._

_Seu pai lhe confia também a Capa da Invisibilidade dele e O "Mapa do Maroto" que está sob confisco de Filch (pelo amor de Deus, não os use com o mesmo propósito de seu pai)._

_Eu lhe dou apenas a minha antiga casa (que minha "querida" irmã esperneou tanto para ter, mas que ficou para mim), meu diário (seu pai está rindo até agora por eu dar ele à você, "o que o garoto vai fazer com o seu diário meloso, Lílian?") e meu cofre particular, número mil e quinhentos, Gringotes, Beco Diagonal._

A letra mudou, de pequena e caprichada para uma mais garranchosa e descontraída.

_Filhão, agora que sua mãe contou TUDO o que eu queria dizer só me resta lhe dar último bem, em Godric's Hollow sua mãe plantou Lírios._

_Lílian Julie Evans Potter e Tiago Ulisses Potter._

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar depois de terminada a leitura, todos os testamentos se dirigiam diretamente a ele, mas o de seus pais era o que mais lhe dava a sensação de que era só para ele, parecia que estava conversando com eles.

E agora ele tinha um novo mistério, _em Godric's Hollow sua mãe plantou Lírios_, o que aquilo queria dizer?

Harry sentiu que precisava ir até sua velha casa, para resolver seus novos e antigos mistérios e ver o local em que seus pais morreram.

Lupin colocou sua mão no ombro do garoto e foi como se Harry tivesse tomado um banho de água gelada, despertando-o de seus pensamentos imediatamente.

– Harry, já recolhemos os seus novos bens e os colocamos em segurança no seu cofre, você deverá ir à Gringotes ainda hoje, além de ir ao Ministério também com o Rony para o teste de Aparatação de vocês.

– E nós ficaremos fora por uma semana, vamos reunir a Ordem e evacuar a Toca, depois nós vamos voltar para cá. – contou o Sr. Weasley.

Harry assentiu, mas se lembrou de uma coisa.

– E, onde está à outra carta do Prof. Dumbledore? – Perguntou lentamente.

­– No seu cofre, junto com as outras coisas – Respondeu Lupin.

Harry agradeceu e voltou para a cozinha.

Comeu lentamente, as perguntas martelando sua mente.

­– Harry querido, é verdade que o seu teste de aparatação é hoje? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

– Sim, e o de Rony também ­– Respondeu Harry.

Depois de comerem eles pegaram um metrô trouxa junto ao Sr. Weasley, Rony ficou impressionado com tudo.

Quando chegaram à conhecida cabine telefônica eles desceram até o Ministério.

Cheio de gente como sempre o Sr. Weasley os enfiou no elevador e lhes disse o andar.

Eles seguiram até a sala onde se realizava o teste.

Havia cerca de uns sete rapazes esperando o início do teste, além da examinadora, uma velha baixinha e extremamente magra.

­– Muito bem, agora que estão todos aqui o teste se iniciará – Começou a velha.

– Vocês aparatarão daqui, visando um aro de madeira que está no Átrio, lembrem-se que devem sair no aro azul, pois há muitos outros aros de outras cores espalhados lá. Também lembrem-se de se concentrarem, já ouve muitas histórias sobre alunos que não se concentraram no alvo, até mesmo de um ruivinho que aparatou uns oitenta quilômetros de distancia do aro.

Harry riu a menção da história, sabia que esse ruivinho era o Gui.

Depois de um excelente desempenho na aparatação Harry se despediu de seus velhos companheiros e de Rony e aparatou no Beco Diagonal.

O bairro bruxo estava igual ao ano passado, Harry se surpreendeu com isso.

Passando pelos cartazes roxos do Ministério, pela loja dos Gêmeos e por um amontoado de bruxos em frente à Loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, Harry finalmente chegou ao Gringotes.

O Banco estava deserto, até faltava alguns dos sempre presentes Duendes.

Harry reconheceu Grampo, o Duende que conhecera em seus primeiro ano.

Harry foi até ele e perguntou sobre seus novos pertences.

Harry foi dirigido a um vagonete pelo Duende e seguiu para os diversos cofres de que tinha direito.

Pedras preciosas, livros, objetos mágicos e preciosidades, tudo isso recheava os seus novos cofres.

Harry demorou um pouco para convencer os Duendes á autorizá-lo a aumentar seu cofre.

Depois de concedida à permissão ele aumentara o cofre antigo e transferira tudo.

Mas ele retirou algumas coisas.

A maleta com a Penseira e seus frascos, o Diário de sua mãe, um caderno de seu pai, uma pilha de pergaminhos e o livreto onde estavam enfiados, um belíssimo colar em sua respectiva caixa, um caixote que Harry examinou e encontrou coisas interessantes e um malão vazio.

O malão não tinha fundo e Harry colocou tudo o que tinha pegado dentro dele, depois de trancá-lo ele o reduziu.

Enfiando o malãozinho no bolso ele desaparatou.

A Sra. Weasley estava preocupada com sua demora, mas ele simplesmente respondeu suas perguntas, sabendo que ela ficaria mais tranqüila graças a isso.

– Posso ir para meu quarto agora? – Perguntou ele.

­– Pode, querido, mas lembre-se de que ficaremos uma semana fora – Lembrou ela.

– Pode ficar tranqüila Sra. Weasley, ficaremos bem.

Ela assentiu e rumou para o quarto que dividia com o marido, para continuar a arrumar suas coisas.

Harry sorriu cansado e foi para o quarto que dividia com Rony, chegando lá ele aumentou o malão e retirou algumas coisas para examinar.

A pilha de pergaminhos eram táticas para Quadribol escritas com a letra relaxada de seu pai e em alguns pontos com os garranchos de Sirius, eles estavam dentro de um livreto que parecia muito com metade de "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", embora a metade do livro com o título estivesse perdida.

O caixote estava cheio de cartas, poemas e buquês de flores secas, além de vidros de perfumes vazios e muitas caixas de chocolates já consumidos.

Harry lembrava que quando estava na Penseira em seu quinto ano ele presenciara uma cena em que seus pais brigavam, ambos com quinze anos, Tiago devia fazer de tudo para conquistar Lílian, parecia que mesmo com todas as brigas e ela sempre dizendo que o odiava ela guardara todos os presentes que ganhara dele.

Harry sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto lia a carta mais antiga e mais bem cuidada de todas, parecia que ela era a primeira das muitas cartas de amor de Tiago:

_Lílian,_

_Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi eu gostei de você._

_Mesmo com todas as brigas, com todas as peças que preguei em você e com toda a raiva que eu sabia que você nutria por mim eu gostava de você._

_No começo era apenas para te encher, depois o Almofadinhas apostou que eu nunca iria te conquistar, e então vieram muitos pedidos para sair e muitas patadas suas._

_Mas durante essas férias eu só pensava em você, o que você devia estar fazendo, pensando, se você estava feliz ou triste._

_Mas foi apenas quando me perguntei se você estava Namorando que senti que você era especial para mim, pois quando fiz essa pergunta a mim mesmo eu senti uma coisa que nunca senti antes: ciúmes._

_Sim, Evans, tive ciúmes e ainda tenho quando te vejo ao lado de algum garoto, mesmo que seja do Aluado._

_Foi ai que percebi que eu te amava._

_Mais do que uma aposta, mas do que uma peça ou um truque, eu te amava._

_Depois disso eu percebi que nunca conseguiria ter você._

_No primeiro dia desse ano eu já pedi para você sair comigo, você não aceitou, e eu me senti triste._

_Então eu apenas rezava para que um dia, um único dia você aceitasse meu pedido, para então eu poder mostrar como sou de verdade._

_Mesmo sabendo que você me acha um idiota nojento eu ainda tenho esperança que no único dia em que você sair comigo eu possa derrubar essa visão sua de mim._

_É por isso que eu te peço para sair comigo todos os dias, em todos os momentos, é por isso que aumentei o número de detenções que consigo por dia, apenas porque sei que você ficará me vigiando enquanto eu cumpro o castigo._

_Pois não importa qual seja ele eu sei que poderei ficar ao seu lado._

_E já que você não pode olhar para mim com amor, então olhe com raiva, para que ao menos assim eu possa receber um olhar seu, para que ao menos assim eu possa estar ao seu lado, ouvindo sua voz, mesmo que ela só fale os piores xingamentos para mim, mesmo que ela esteja transbordando de ódio ao se dirigir a mim, ainda sim ela é sua voz._

_Amanhã eu não estarei aqui, vou para o enterro de meus pais, não sei se voltarei, então eu te deixo essas palavras, e mesmo que você rasgue essa carta ao fim da leitura, ou mesmo no começo, eu já me sinto melhor por ter dito tudo à você, agora sei que posso morrer em paz._

_EU TE AMO, LÍLIAN EVANS._

_Tiago Potter._

Harry colocou a carta cuidadosamente de volta no caixote e, secando as lágrimas, o fechou.

Ele passou para a caixa da Penseira, sabia que não agüentaria ler o diário de sua mãe naquele dia.

A Penseira estava lá, vazia (era a primeira vez que Harry via o fundo da bacia de pedra).

A caixa tinha divisas e comportava a Penseira, um jarro hermeticamente fechado contendo a substância que ficava na bacia, um livrinho e cerca de doze frascos com lembranças, além de muitos outros que estavam vazios.

Harry pegou o livrinho e viu que era escrito inteiro na letra do Prof. Dumbledore, e continha as instruções para usar a Penseira, como sair, como entrar, como recolher e depositar lembranças, era um verdadeiro Manual de Instruções.

Quando Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto viram Harry sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama etiquetando alguns frascos com uma estranha bacia de pedra no colo.


	6. Profeta Diário

Toda a Ordem saiu da Mansão no dia seguinte, muitos iam trazer suas coisas, outros iam procurar os outros membros e a Família Weasley, menos Rony, iam evacuar a Toca.

Harry se sentia estranhamente feliz naquela manhã quando se sentou para tomar café da manhã junto com Rony.

Depois de comer ele pegou o jornal que havia chegado naquele dia e o abriu.

A cor sumiu de seu rosto.

Hermione descia sorridente as escadas e entrou na cozinha, depois de cumprimentar os garotos ela se sentou para comer, foi quando percebeu a cara de Harry.

– Harry, esta tudo bem? – Perguntou ela nervosamente.

Harry estava branco.

– Hermione, você conhece Jane Granger? – Perguntou ele lentamente sem responder a pergunta da garota.

– É a minha mãe, por que? – perguntou ela, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas mostrou a primeira página do Profeta Diário.

Havia uma manchete sobre uma "suposta entrevista com Harry Potter" (agora estavam aparecendo muitas dessas), mas embaixo estava a manchete que chocou o garoto:

_Voldemort continua a atacar trouxas, a nova vítima foi à família Granger._

Hermione sentiu que seu coração parara.

– É brincadeira, né? – Perguntou desejando desesperadamente que a resposta fosse afirmativa.

– Hermione, eu... – começou Harry.

­ – É BRINCADEIRA, NÉ? – gritou ela com o desespero estampado no rosto, ela nem percebera que havia se levantado.

– Não – foi a resposta que recebeu.

Ela correu para seu quarto, derrubando cadeiras, mesas e vasos, ignorou as perguntas de Gina que estava descendo a escada e se jogou na cama.

Harry estava parado, estático no lugar ouvindo o pranto desesperado de sua melhor amiga no andar superior.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina, invadindo a cozinha.

Harry passou o jornal para ela e se levantou, entendia os sentimentos da amiga, mas deveria ser frio.

Ele rumou para a porta e saiu para a rua deserta, depois de olhar ao redor ele aparatou.

A cena era desoladora, havia diversas viaturas da polícia, a casa em que Hermione morara estava em ruínas.

Harry abaixou e pegou um objeto de pano que estava jogado, parecia que a casa havia explodido.

Era uma boneca.

Se Harry conseguisse se manter impassível naquele momento ele não seria humano, ou poderia substituir Voldemort.

Ele chorou, ali, no meio da rua.

Os pertences dos Granger estavam por toda parte, eram mesas, quadros, roupas.

Harry se sentiu ainda pior quando viu os destroços de um guarda-roupa rosa no meio da rua, com ainda alguns restos de roupas femininas que pareciam ser de Mione.

Ele suspirou, sabia o que tinha que fazer.

O Profeta era mais rápido que os jornais trouxas, ele via um repórter solitário anotando furiosamente em um bloquinho, agarrando a varinha Harry foi até ele.

– Bom dia, moço, o que houve aqui? – Perguntou o rapaz se dirigindo ao repórter.

– Varinhas, homens encapuzados, arrisco a dizer que foi magia – respondeu o homem com os olhos brilhando.

– Estupore! – exclamou Harry.

O homem caiu no chão enquanto Harry retirava um frasquinho das vestes.

Ele sabia que com o homem desmaiado seria muito mais difícil, mas sabia que conseguiria.

Harry tocou na têmpora do trouxa com a ponta da varinha e se concentrou.

Depois de se certificar que todas as lembranças em relação ao ocorrido na casa, inclusive as lembranças que ele tinha do próprio Harry, o rapaz puxou a varinha, trazendo consigo uma lembrança extremamente longa.

Depois de depositá-la no frasco, Harry mudou as anotações do bloco do repórter para reportar que os Granger, pai, mãe e filha, haviam morrido de acidente de carro.

Ele então começou a enfeitiçar os outros quatro policiais que estavam nos destroços da casa.

Dessa vez ele executou apenas um Obliviate, ao invés de retirar a memória deles.

Depois de executar os apagamentos de memória Harry os comandou a irem embora, nada havia acontecido.

Depois que as viaturas foram embora Harry voltou para o repórter e adicionou uma lembrança fajuta na mente dele, então se voltou para a casa.

Ele fez diversos trejeitos com a varinha e os dois andares despedaçados da casa foram concertados, depois de mais alguns gestos todos os móveis e pertences estavam restaurados e voavam para seus respectivos lugares na casa.

Depois de tudo pronto Harry adicionou alguns feitiços de proteção, os livros que Lupin enviava eram úteis, e finalmente a casa estava de novo pronta.

Harry se deu por satisfeito e começou a reparar a calçada, depois disso ele desaparatou.

Hermione parecia mais calma, pois estava na sala lendo a notícia no Profeta, embora ainda algumas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos.

– Então é assim que você se sente, sozinho, desprotegido? – ela perguntou sombriamente, sem desviar os olhos da notícia.

– Não tenho lembranças de meus pais, ou como era uma vida em família, e nunca estou sozinho, pois tenho meus amigos – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Mentiroso, sei que você deve chorar todas as noites por que seus pais estão mortos – disse ela, a zombaria e a mágoa expressas em cada sílaba.

– Como você está? – Perguntou ele ignorando o comentário.

– Estou ótima! – exclamou ela com o desprezo acrescentado agora as suas palavras. – Nunca estive melhor, ainda mais porque meus pais estão MORTOS.

Harry ignorou o choque e suspirou, se ela estava assim à coisa ia de mal a pior, ele tinha que fazê-la entender e encarar a situação, mesmo que fosse d maneira drástica.

– Hermione, você não está entendendo. – disse ele, começando a se aproximar.

–Claro que eu não entendo, não consigo entender o porquê de vocês estarem tão preocupados comigo. E SE VOCÊ SE APROXIMAR MAIS EU TE MATO! – berrou ela enquanto apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente para ele.

– Então me mate! Nem Voldemort conseguiu isso, vamos ver se você consegue! – alfinetou ele, ainda se aproximando.

– AVADA KEDRAVA! – berrou ela, o desespero claro no rosto.

Harry não desviou do raio verde, nem tinha motivo para isso, ele fizera suas apostas, agora ela lançara os dados.

Ele caiu no chão quando o raio acertou seu peito, os olhos fechados.

Ela gritou e se jogou do lado dele, transbordando de culpa e de nojo de si mesma.

Harry continuava de olhos fechados enquanto a juba de cabelos castanhos chorava sobre ele, "já está bom assim" pensou.

Ele tossiu e se levantou massageando o peito.

–Harry! – berrou Mione.

–Você não deve gritar no ouvido dos mortos, sabia? – sussurrou ele.

Ela ignorou seu comentário e começou a apalpá-lo como para provar que ele não era um fantasma.

Quando finalmente chegou à conclusão de que ele estava vivo a ficha caiu.

–Como? Era um Avada! Então você tem poderes especiais? Mas achei que a proteção de sua mãe só funcionava com o Voldemort! Você testou isso no Globo de Guerra?

Harry tapou com a mão a boca dela e se levantou.

– Quando um não quer, dois não brigam – respondeu ele de uma forma digna de Alvo Dumbledore.

Sem esperar resposta da garota ele levantou e seguiu para a escada.

– O enterro é de tarde, quer ir? – perguntou ele se virando.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

A chuva fria caia com tudo no cemitério àquela tarde.

Havia apenas alguns poucos parentes, menos ainda pacientes do casal.

Mas uma moça chorava mais que todos.

Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e muito cheios, o rosto bonito estava marcado pelas lágrimas, vestia roupas meio largas e pretas.

Hermione Granger estava muito infeliz.

Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de um rapaz ruivo ela derramava o pranto sofrido dos que perdem os pais.

Ronald Weasley acariciava gentilmente os cabelos da garota enquanto olhava para os dois caixões.

O casal Granger estava sendo enterrado lentamente.

Enquanto isso Harry Potter estava do outro lado de Londres sentado numa desconfortável cadeira de plástico.

O homem à sua frente era careca e gorducho, falava com a voz arrastada dos entediados e olhava a pilha de papéis à sua frente.

Harry tivera trabalho com ele, mas agora que havia alterado a memória do homem para que achasse que o rapaz tinha vinte anos e que a pilha de papeis em branco que ele "lia" estavam completamente legalizada as coisas estavam muito mais fáceis.

– Parece tudo em ordem, Sr. – informou ele enquanto devolvia as folhas em branco para Harry.

– Então já posso levar as coisas e dar entrada nos papéis de transferência dos bens? – perguntou Harry.

Diante da resposta afirmativa do homem Harry respirou mais aliviado.

Depois de mais uma hora assinando e preenchendo papeis, Harry finalmente voltou para o cemitério.

O enterro já havia acabado, pois os caixões haviam sumido e havia uma nova lápide no cemitério.

Harry se sentiu extremamente infeliz naquele momento, era como se ele estivesse comparecendo ao enterro de seus pais e não dos de Mione.

Ele passou os olhos pelas lápides e conseguiu divisar os cabelos ruivos de Rony.

Depois de correr até ele, Harry trocou algumas poucas palavras e foi até Mione.

– Você está bem, Mione? – perguntou ele carinhosamente.

– Não, mas vou ficar – respondeu ela num sussurro cansado.

Ele assentiu e, depois de olhar em volta, aparatou.

A mansão Black estava iluminada e quentinha quando eles entraram.

Gina esperava por eles com a cara fechada, parecia que ela não tinha gostado de ser deixada para trás.

Harry suspirou, não importava o quanto Voldemort era mau e o quanto Harry escapara dele, Gina dava muito mais medo do que qualquer bruxo do mal.

– Olá Gina – cumprimentou ele nervosamente.

Ela rosnou.

– Bem, vamos Mione, Rony, precisamos conversar, lá no meu quarto – chamou ele rapidamente.

Mione murmurou algo sobre ir antes se trocar e Rony disse que iria tomar banho.

_Que belos amigos eu tenho_, pensou Harry quando se viu sozinho com a garota raivosa.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal enquanto ele engolia em seco.

– Olha Gina, eu precisava que você ficasse tomando conta da casa... – começou ele.

Visto que ela não respondia, ele achou melhor continuar.

– Sei que você não gostou de ficar em casa, mas, mas, mas... – ele começou a gaguejar quando ela subitamente levantou.

Harry olhou esperançoso para ela, mas Gina passou reto por ele e saiu da sala.

Ele se deixou cair no sofá, derrotado.

Ficou ali alguns minutos, então decidiu que era melhor conversar com os amigos.

Ele subiu até seu quarto e encontrou seus amigos.

_Realmente, belos amigos que eu tenho_ pensou ele quando percebeu que Mione estava com a mesma roupa e que Rony não tinha tomado banho coisa nenhuma.

Ele suspirou enquanto tirava o malão encolhido do bolso.

– Belo chaveirinho – comentou Rony, ao que Hermione riu.

Harry sorriu e aumentou o malão.

Rony olhava boquiaberto o "chaveirinho" de Harry enquanto este vasculhava dentro do malão.

Harry puxou uma pilha de papeis e duas caixas de dentro do malão antes de fechá-lo.

– Hermione Jane Granger... – começou Harry lendo o primeiro dos papéis, Hermione o olhou espantada.

– A Srta., como única herdeira da família Granger possui agora em seu nome: A casa de seus pais, uma casa de férias em Marjoca, as duas contas bancárias de seus pais, atualmente nos valores de cento e cinqüenta mil libras e quinhentas mil libras respectivamente, dois carros e o conteúdo do cofre pessoal da família Granger, o cofre voltará a pertencer ao banco – continuou Harry.

Hermione o olhava boquiaberta.

– Conteúdo do cofre da família? – perguntou ela lentamente – Que cofre?

Harry lhe passou as duas caixas, ela pegou-as com a testa franzida.

As caixas estavam cheias de galeões.

– Galeões? Quanto? – perguntou ela surpresa.

– Cinco milhões – respondeu Harry.

Rony assobiou baixinho, Hermione perdeu a fala.

– Cinco milhões?! Mas minha família é trouxa!

– Parece que alguém não era – murmurou Rony.

Ela olhou para Harry.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou.

– Fui ao banco, retirei sua herança e virei seu tutor – respondeu ele simplesmente.

– Meu tutor? Você não pode ser tutor de alguém com 17 anos! – exclamou ela.

– Você me acha tão irresponsável assim? – perguntou ele fingindo indignação.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, ele teve de ouvir quase meia hora de agradecimentos dela antes de poder expulsá-los do quarto para poder dormir, seu último pensamento era se Gina ainda estava brava com ele.


	7. A Primeira Batalha

Capítulo 7

– A primeira Batalha –

Harry acordou com a cabeça pesada, parecia que não tinha nem dormido.

A atmosfera da Mansão era um misto da tristeza que ainda não havia sido superada e da alegria de estarem sozinhos pela primeira vez.

Logo que se sentou à mesa da cozinha para o café ele recebeu um olhar enfurecido de Gina, mas foi salvo por Rony e Hermione que invadiram a cozinha.

Harry lançou um olhar preocupado para Mione, mas essa parecia melhor.

Suspirando aliviado ele olhou para o prato de café da manhã que Gina tinha colocado na frente dele.

Havia uma única torrada queimada.

Harry passou os olhos pelos pratos dos amigos, havia torradas perfeitas com geléia, bacon e ovos.

Ele percebeu que Gina estava decidida a se vingar dele por ter sido deixada para trás.

Mas ele não daria esse prazer a ela.

– Gina, sua comida é uma delicia sabia? – comentou ele sem nem um pingo de sarcasmo, apenas gratidão e carinho.

Ela olhou para ele com a raiva saindo por cada poro, mas ao encontrar os olhos verdes que transbordavam de carinho do garoto ela não conseguiu segurar o olhar.

Ela desviou os olhos o rosto do garoto enquanto ele comia com vontade o seu "café da manhã".

Depois que ele engoliu a torrada ele se levantou.

– Já acabou? – perguntou Rony que não tinha percebido o conteúdo do prato do amigo.

– Sim, se precisarem de mim eu estarei na sala – respondeu ele animadamente.

Ele se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala e puxou o jornal para perto.

Era a segunda vez em dois dias que o Profeta tirava a cor de seu rosto.

_Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado declara que "a morte dos Granger foi apenas porque eles eram irritantes" e também que ele está desafiando o "Eleito" Harry Potter, pelo que é possível perceber parece que o ataque à família foi apenas para atraí-lo para uma batalha, e ele ainda declarou também que "se o garoto não aparecer eu serei obrigado a fazer outras visitas familiares, talvez até para uma certa família ruivinha", a carta completa que foi enviada ao Profeta está na pág. 17, o "Eleito" está atualmente em localização ignorada._

Harry sentiu a raiva transbordar dentro de si. Se Voldemort estava matando pessoas apenas para atraí-lo, então ele seria atraído.

Mas onde será que Voldemort estava?

Ele folheou o jornal até a página 17 e leu a carta inteira, falava que Voldemort estava apenas querendo se divertir, falava de Guerras que "seriam obrigados a realizar" e também falava que ele esperaria por dois dias na alameda das Glinícias em Surrey, e que se o Ministério enviasse aurores para lá ele iria matar todas as famílias trouxas do lugar, além dos aurores.

Mas foi a última declaração dele que fez a raiva de Harry finalmente explodir.

Ele jogou o jornal no chão e correu para a rua antes de aparatar, no jornal havia apenas uma frase aparente:

_Também terei que matar aquela família Dursley, será que eles vão chorar e pedir piedade como aquele tolo do Dumbledore?_

Harry se viu no meio da velha alameda, perto da única casa que ele nunca mais iria querer estar.

A rua estava um caos, vários corpos de trouxas estavam no chão, a calçada estava destruída e cercada de Comensais da Morte.

Mas todos olhavam para uma única família trouxa que estava suspensa no ar graças ao próprio Voldemort.

Harry reconheceu as formas dos trouxas, eram seus tios, mas ele não via seu primo Duda.

Ele percebeu que Voldemort estava de costas para ele, um único Avada...

_Não! _Pensou Harry_ Além de Voldemort não morrer por causa das Horcruxes ainda seria uma atitude digna de um Sonserino atacar pelas costas, mesmo que seja um inimigo._

Harry sabia que esse tipo de atitude altruísta ainda lhe custaria à vida, mas não era bom ficar pensando, o negócio e lutar.

Ele murmurou um contra feitiço e seus tios se viram livres.

Quando Voldemort ia azará-los Harry gritou.

– Me chamou Voldemort? Aqui estou!

Seus gritos despertaram a atenção dos Comensais e de Voldemort, mas este se virou lentamente ao contrario dos demais.

– Ora, ora, não é que nosso querido "Eleito" veio fazer uma visita? – comentou Voldemort.

Harry riu, ele mesmo não sabia de onde vinha tanto sangue frio desde que voltara da escola, mas sabia que tinha algo chamado "Dumbledore" no meio.

–Vim visitar meus tios, mas já que você veio fazer companhia eu acho que vou ficar um pouco mais do que queria – respondeu Harry.

– Vejam, parece que o nosso amiguinho Potter aprendeu a usar a língua! – debochou Você-sabe-quem.

– Aprendi a usar mais que a língua. Nebline!

Um denso nevoeiro engoliu a Rua dos Alfeneiros e encobriu o rapaz.

Harry corria silenciosamente dentro da neblina enquanto os Comensais lançavam feitiços para todos os lados, acertando principalmente seus próprios companheiros.

Harry estava perto de Voldemort quando o nevoeiro ficou mais denso.

Ele tentava se orientar quando um raio partiu em sua direção e acertou suas costas.

Harry caiu de borco no chão com a dor explodindo em suas costas, mais que qualquer dor que ele já tivesse sentido.

– Parece que você aprendeu a lutar, mas não a defender – comentou Voldemort enquanto surgia na neblina.

Em um gesto de deboche ele pisou nas costas de Harry que pareciam ter se encharcado de sangue.

– Graças a esse feitiço você não poderá mais lutar, sabia? – avisou Voldemort.

Harry sentia que sua consciência estava oscilando, mas percebeu que Voldemort falava a verdade, ele não conseguia mais atacar ou defender, era como se todos os seus conhecimentos sobre duelos tivessem sidos trancados no fundo de sua mente.

Voldemort tirou o pé e riu.

– Não vai me matar Tom? – sussurrou Harry usando pela primeira vez o nome verdadeiro de Você-sabe-quem da mesma foram que Dumbledore usava.

– Não – respondeu Tom.

Eles desaparataram e Harry ficou sozinho no meio da rua, encharcado de sangue.

Harry desmaiou finalmente, e o nevoeiro sumiu.


	8. A Nova Enfermaria

– Capítulo 8 –

A nova enfermaria

Harry abriu os olhos.

A rua deserta havia sumido, dando lugar a um teto exageradamente branco e várias camas vazias.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que estava fortemente amarrado à cama.

Harry fechou os olhos e desmaiou de novo.

Ele acordou novamente e viu que estava tudo igual, mas ele ouvia sussurros apressados ao longe.

Desta vez ele dormiu.

Quando acordou pela última vez ele percebeu que muitas pessoas rodeavam a cama em que estava amarrado, e também percebeu uma estranha sensação de movimento mesmo estando parado.

– Onde estou? – murmurou Harry.

– Ele acordou! – falou alguém.

Harry reconheceu vagamente a voz, mas sua cicatriz começou a doer e ele não conseguiu se lembrar.

– Onde estou? – perguntou novamente.

– No St. Mungus, querido – respondeu outra voz, Harry reconheceu vagamente, mas a dor de sua cicatriz sumiu.

Todas as lembranças apareceram ao mesmo tempo, a luta, a dor, o feitiço... Tudo voltou.

Harry tentou se sentar, mas ainda estava preso na cama.

– Sra. Weasley, Rony, Hermione! – reconheceu Harry ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que estava sem seus óculos, ele tentou levantar de novo.

– Harry se acalme, está tudo bem – mandou a Sra. Weasley.

Harry aos poucos se acalmou de novo e parou de se mexer.

– Como me encontraram? – perguntou.

– Procuramos você pela casa inteira, achamos o jornal e concluímos que você foi enfrentar Voldemort, quando chegamos você estava desmaiado.

Harry se sentiu pior quando a ficha finalmente caiu: ele havia sido derrotado, não conseguira, se estava vivo era porque Voldemort tivera _piedade _dele.

– Por que estou amarrado? – se ele não continuasse a conversa as lembranças o enlouqueceriam.

– Você está aqui faz três dias – contou a Sra. Weasley. – Teve febre e ficou se debatendo o tempo todo, tivemos que te amarrar.

Ele se calou, mas outra pergunta entrou em sua mente, tão terrível que ele tinha medo até de pronunciá-la.

– Que feitiço me atingiu? – era melhor começar aos poucos.

– Ninguém sabe, achamos que ele é um feitiço novo – respondeu Mione.

– E... é verdade que não poderei mais lutar? – era hora de fazer a pergunta.

– Ah, Harry! – exclamou Mione antes de se jogar em cima do rapaz, chorando.

Ele não conseguiu acreditar, pela reação da amiga ele soube que Tom não havia mentido.

Rony balançou a cabeça como se estivesse com pena do amigo e a Sra. Weasley acompanhava o choro de Hermione.

Harry sentiu então uma onda de raiva misturada ao medo.

Era uma mistura explosiva.

Demorou mais dois dias para Harry ser liberado, mas ele aproveitou esse tempo de espera para pensar.

Ele decidira quais eram suas prioridades e o que deveria fazer.

Harry sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Ele aproveitou quando fiou sozinho com a Sra. Weasley na primeira tarde que tivera desperto e revelou seus planos e o que faria.

A boa senhora concordou.

Harry então se dedicou a revisar tudo o que tinha acontecido e repensar suas atitudes.

Quando finalmente chegou a uma conclusão do que deveria fazer ele começou a retirar algumas informações dos diversos enfermeiros que cuidavam dele.

Descobriu que o prédio do St. Mungus havia sido atacado quando ele estava lá e que os diretores do hospital decidiram que era melhor transferir o rapaz para outro lugar.

Ele havia sido colocado em uma ambulância trouxa que fora aumentada por um feitiço.

Também descobrira que metade do hospital havia sido destruída e eles precisavam desesperadamente de outro lugar para o hospital.

Harry também conversara com Lupin e o Sr. Weasley e deu uma idéia que estava ruminando há algum tempo.

Quando a idéia foi aceita Harry passou também a idéia que falara para a Sra. Weasley, novamente ela foi aceita.

Quando Harry finalmente recebeu alta ele não precisou nem sair da ambulância, pois ele seria levado até sua casa.

Harry havia doado a Mansão Black para o hospital.

Depois de saber que a casa possuía mais de vinte quartos ele decidiu que era melhor o hospital ir para a Mansão.

Ficou estipulado o seguinte: os bruxos doentes iriam até o hospital antigo, depois com a ambulância eles seriam transferidos para a Mansão.

Harry foi "entregue" na casa e ficou vendo a ambulância desaparecer lentamente no labirinto de ruelas que desembocavam na praça.

Os preparativos para a "Nova Enfermaria" estavam prontos.

Todos os quartos não ocupados iriam se tornar enfermarias (eles foram magicamente aumentados), uma sala que ficava no segundo andar se tornaria a cozinha, as quatro saletas do último andar seriam ocupadas pelos Curandeiros.

– Está tudo pronto? – perguntou harry assim que chegou na sala onde estavam todos reunidos.

– Sim, Harry – respondeu Lupin.

Harry sorriu, mas se lembrou de outra coisa importante.

– Rony, Mione, hã, podemos conversar?

– Falou – exclamou Rony.

Quando chegaram ao quarto do garoto eles desembestaram a falar juntos sobre como ele estava se sentindo.

– Calma, estou bem – garantiu ele. –Mas tenho um aviso para vocês e uma pergunta.

– Sim Harry? – perguntou Hermione, subitamente interessada.

– Vocês ainda querem me acompanhar na caçada das Horcruxes? – perguntou.

– Mas é claro! – exclamaram juntos.

– Então nós partiremos amanhã – sentenciou ele.

– Mas, Harry, amanhã é a volta à Hogwarts – lembrou Rony.

– Eu sei, já falei com a sua mãe, nós vamos assistir a partida do trem com eles e depois iremos aparatar para o lugar onde daremos inicio à caçada.

Rony e Hermione ficaram divididos entre o espanto de Harry ter contado para a Sra. Weasley sobre os planos deles e o medo do que os esperaria.

Eles assentiram e Hermione saiu do quarto.

Harry deitou e ficou olhando para o teto, sabia que o que iria fazer era errado, mas não podia permitir, _não podia._


	9. King's Cross

Capítulo 9

– King's Cross –

Harry se sentia extremamente infeliz naquela manhã.

Ele se levantou lentamente, a cabeça latejando, ele suspirou.

Harry desceu as escadas, passando por Curandeiros e pacientes, e foi tomar café.

A Sra. Weasley já estava de pé e preparando a mesa.

A boa senhora puxou uma cadeira para ele – que se sentou agradecido – e rapidamente começou a colocar torradas com geléia no prato dele.

Ela discretamente deslizou dois pequenos volumes para o bolso dele.

Harry estava dando a primeira mordida quando Gina entrou na cozinha, o clima imediatamente ficou constrangedor.

Ele engoliu em seco quando a garota se sentou a sua frente.

– Bom dia, mamãe – cumprimentou a garota.

– Olá, querida, dormiu bem? – perguntou a mulher, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

– Claro! – garantiu Gina rapidamente.

Harry achou melhor não se intrometer na conversa, mas arriscou uma rápida olhada no rosto da garota que conversava animadamente com a mãe.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos.

Harry rapidamente baixou os olhos para seu próprio prato e recomeçou a comer.

Enquanto comia ele se pôs a pensar.

Gina estivera chorando, com certeza. A pergunta era por quê?

Ela não havia falado com ele desde que Harry voltara, isso era facilmente explicado, afinal ela estava brava com ele e nem ao menos o visitara durante sua estada na ambulância.

Ao lembrar da ambulância Harry imediatamente lembrou do que vira naquela manhã.

Ele havia ganhado uma nova cicatriz.

Horrível, em forma de cruz, passando pelas costas inteiras do garoto.

Só de pensar no que estava em suas costas ele já sentia um arrepio e uma raiva avassaladora de Voldemort.

Harry ainda não havia testado se era verdade que ele não poderia mais lutar, mas tinha muito medo de que fosse verdade.

Ele repentinamente percebeu que estava tudo tranqüilo demais para o dia de ida a Hogwarts, não havia berros, atrasos ou coisas perdidas.

Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que Rony e Hermione estavam à porta, olhando para ele com visível preocupação.

Harry sorriu embora estivesse remoendo de raiva dentro de si, odiava que sentissem pena dele.

Eles, percebendo que foram pegos, decidiram que era melhor entrar e tomar café também.

Assim que se sentaram ouve uma invasão na cozinha: Lupin, Tonks, Moody, o Sr. Weasley e Fred e Jorge (que estavam novamente visitando) entraram ao mesmo tempo na cozinha, reclamando de algo.

A Sra. Weasley percebeu imediatamente que Fred e Jorge havia sido descobertos fazendo ou usando algo e os outros não gostaram.

– Mas não íamos fazer nada! – exclamavam os gêmeos repetidamente.

– Mas mesmo assim vocês não podem ficar com isso! – retrucavam o Sr. Weasley e Lupin.

– Isso é um artigo não-comercializável classe A! – berrava Moody.

– Vocês são loucos para acharem que não íamos encontrar uma coisa dessas – repreendia Tonks.

– O que, exatamente, aconteceu? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley nu tom perigosamente baixo.

A conversa silenciou repentinamente.

– Nós achamos um... – gaguejou o Sr. Weasley.

– Um? – vociferou a senhora.

– Li...livro no quarto deles... – continuou o Sr. Weasley. – Um livro proibido.

Ela não quis ouvir mais nada, apenas voltou a preparar o café.

Entreolhando-se preocupadamente todos se sentaram.

A Sra. Weasley colocava comida no prato de Lupin quando Harry percebeu que Gina parecia querem falar com ele, fora do alcance dos presentes.

A Sra. Weasley terminou de servir o café da manhã e todos perceberam que Fred e Jorge não ganharam comida, Harry quase sorriu, parecia que as mulheres da família Weasley se vingavam usando comida e olhares.

Dava muito medo.

Harry saiu da cozinha alegando ter esquecido alguma coisa no quarto, logo depois Gina saiu também.

Harry estava esperando por ela em seu quarto, o malão já estava lá, devidamente fechado.

Gina entrou no quarto silenciosamente, Harry estava de costas, arrumando a cama.

– Harry? – chamou ela.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa para dizer que estava ouvindo, mas não se virou.

– Harry, posso falar com você? – perguntou Gina.

Ouve outro resmungo, mas Gina não desistiria tão fácil.

– Olha, sobre o negócio de você ter me deixado para trás, eu já não me importo mais – contou a garota.

Ela esperava tudo, desde uma explosão de alegria até a rejeição, mas não isso.

Fora ignorada.

Harry continuou a arrumar a cama como se nem tivesse ouvido o que ela dissera.

Gina sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas engoliu o choro.

– M...me des...culpe por ter brigado com você – terminou ela.

Ele apenas assentiu, ainda de costas.

Ela não agüentou, se jogou abraçando fortemente as costas do rapaz enquanto chorava copiosamente.

Ele desmaiou.

Gina não gritou nem chorou, apenas o segurou enquanto o corpo inteiro de Harry ficava mole.

Ela esperou bravamente ele se recuperar.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos a única coisa que viu foi o rosto preocupado de Gina a centímetros de seu próprio rosto. Não podia deixar de não beijá-la.

Demorou ainda alguns minutos para ele se recuperar novamente, mas quando ele recobrou a força parecia que todo o desprezo e frieza haviam ido embora.

Depois de ouvir mais algumas centenas de pedidos de desculpa e de ele mesmo fazer alguns parecia que haviam se reconciliado.

– Pode não contar isso para ninguém? – perguntou ele.

– O quê, que ficamos de bem de novo? – indagou Gina.

– Não, do meu, hã, cochilo súbito – falou ele comicamente.

– Tudo bem – garantiu ela, ainda rindo do termo usado por ele.

Depois de mais um tempinho no quarto ele diminuiu seu malão e desceu com ela.

Houve um pouco de confusão sobre como iriam até a estação, mas no fim decidiram que iriam aparatando, Gina iria aparatar acompanhada com a mãe.

Depois de chegar na estação e colocar o malão de Gina na devida cabine os pais da garota se despediram deles e desaparataram com Lupin e Tonks (os Gêmeos foram proibidos de vir e Moody ficou para vigiá-los).

Harry suspirou e sumiu da vista dos amigos enquanto a estação se esvaziava rapidamente e Gina entrava no trem.

Harry se escondeu atrás de uma coluna e apontou a varinha para os amigos que estava de costas para ele.

Não era hora de arrependimentos, ele já decidira.

– _Estupefaça_ – murmurou.

Rony levantou a cabeça e corou fortemente quando percebeu que ela estava apoiada na de Hermione.

A garota piscou lentamente e também parecia estar despertando.

– Onde estamos? – murmurou ela.

Parecia uma cabine, olhando pela janela os piores temores dos dois se confirmaram.

Estavam no trem de Hogwarts.

Alguém batia na porta insistentemente, eles tentaram abrir mais estava trancada por fora.

Espiando pela janelinha eles puderam divisar o rosto de Gina.

Depois de alguns gestos ela entendeu e destrancou a cabine pelo lado de fora.

– O que vocês fazem aqui, achei que não viriam para a escola este ano – estranhou Gina.

– Não sabemos, acabamos de acordar – contou Rony.

– Onde está o Harry? – perguntou Hermione subitamente.

– Ele me pediu para dar isto a vocês, eu não entendi na hora... – contou Gina.

Hermione lançou um olhar para o bagageiro e viu que seu malão e o de Rony estavam ali.

Engolindo em seco ela tomou a carta que Gina estendia.

Depois de romper o lacre os três juntaram a cabeça para ler a única palavra que havia no pergaminho, escrita na caligrafia de Harry.

_Desculpa._


	10. O Escudo de Ravenclaw

Capítulo 10

– O Escudo de Ravenclaw –

Harry Potter estava se sentindo muito desconfortável.

Depois de "dispensar" os amigos utilizando uma estuporação fora extremamente fácil levitá-los e colocar os dois em um vagão do trem.

Então ele aumentara os malões reduzidos que a Sra. Weasley tinha posto em seu bolso e trancar a porta por fora.

Harry sabia que a essa hora os amigos já deviam ter acordado e deveeriam estar jantando.

Sorte deles.

Harry estava no Caldeirão Furado, mas não em uma das mesas tomando uma Cerveja Amanteigada, não ele estava dentro da lareira.

Encolhido no meio da fuligem secular que revestia toda a superfície interna da lareira, coberto com um longo manto invisível.

Ele havia encomendado secretamente com os Gêmeos um manto com capuz que o tornasse invisível.

Ao colocar o capuz ele ativava o feitiço de invisibilidade que fora colocado no manto, embora nem tão eficiente quanto a Capa da Invisibilidade era bem maior e mais prático.

Harry se mexeu incomodado no espaço minúsculo enquanto esperava impacientemente que o bar se esvaziasse.

Finalmente o último homem terminou seu copo de Uísque de Fogo e saiu cambaleando.

Harry olhou no relógio e viu que eram quase dez da noite, levantando rapidamente, antes que o bar enchesse de novo ele saiu para os fundos do estabelecimento.

Sentindo o ar noturno batendo em seu rosto ele apanhou a varinha e abriu o arco que dava passagem ao Beco Diagonal.

Passando pelas vielas quase desertas, Harry virou e entro na Travessa do Tranco.

Sem qualquer desvio e ignorando as pessoas a sua volta Harry entrou na mais respeitada loja da Travessa: A Borgin & Bunkes.

Harry tirou o capuz da cabeça e imediatamente ele ficou visível. A Loja estava vazia.

Ele reparou que o armário em que se escondera em seu segundo ano não estava mais lá, ao que parecia Malfoy o retirara em sua empreitada no ano anterior.

Harry tinha a respiração acelerada ao abrir a porta que dava para os fundos da loja.

Ele penetrou lentamente em uma grande sala às escuras, completamente vazia, exceto por uma escrivaninha onde um homem roncava ruidosamente.

Harry se aproximou e empunhou a varinha com força.

– Olá Borgin, como vai? – perguntou o rapaz.

O homem acordou de imediato e começou a procurar sua varinha, que coincidentemente estava nas mãos de Harry.

– Quem é você, garoto, o que quer comigo? – gaguejou o homem.

– Com você eu não quero nada, mas tenho um grande interesse por um objeto em seu poder... – respondeu Harry.

Borgin saltou em direção ao rapaz e tentou estrangulá-lo com as mãos nuas.

Harry se esquivou habilmente e encarou as costas de Borgin.

– Que violência, acha que conseguirá me matar tão facilmente? – debochou ele.

Borgin virou a cabeça em sua direção e Harry sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao perceber que o homem virara sua cabeça em 180 graus sem precisar virar o corpo junto, como uma coruja.

– O que quer com o "objeto"? – perguntou Borgin de forma ameaçadora.

– Quero ele para mim – respondeu Harry com simplicidade.

– O que sabe sobre isso?

– Percebi que a loja está aberta há muito tempo, tempo demais para falar a verdade – começou Harry. – Então eu descobri que você um dia havia empregado Tom Riddle aqui.

– Continue...

– Descobri também que não fora um parente seu que abrira a loja, mas sim você mesmo... Sendo assim hoje você teria em torno de... – Harry começou a fazer um cálculo mental.

– Cento e oitenta anos – respondeu Borgin. – Cento e oitenta logos anos, sim.

Harry assentiu.

– Então eu achei que Tom havia o incumbido de proteger o "objeto", sendo assim você não pode morrer naturalmente e nem vender o "objeto" – terminou Harry. – Sabendo disso foi fácil vir até aqui.

– Sim, você está certo, minha missão é simples: matar qualquer um que tente se apoderar do que guardo – confirmou Borgin.

Harry sentiu uma gota de suor passear por sua nuca, e não era graças ao calor.

– Pois eu tenho uma proposta para você – disse ele.

– Uma...proposta? – repetiu o homem.

– Um jogo, na verdade – explicou o rapaz.

Harry viu um lampejo de curiosidade nos olhos fundos de Borgin, ele mordera a isca.

– É bem simples, se eu ganhar você me dá, de livre e espontânea vontade, o "objeto" – contou Harry.

– E se você perder... – saboreou Borgin.

– Eu te dou a minha vida, pode me matar ou me entregar ao seu mestre, ganhando assim a liberdade – disse Harry.

Borgin pensou durante alguns minutos.

– Que tipo de jogo? – disse por fim.

Harry retirou do bolso uma pilha de pequenas placas de metal, muito finas e parecidas com cartões de crédito.

– Aqui tenho duzentas placas – começou Harry. – Tudo o que temos que fazer é enfeitiçá-las para desaparecerem.

– E como se ganha? – perguntou Borgin.

Harry sorriu.

– Colocamos a pilha sobre a mão esquerda, apontamos com a varinha e dizemos "deletrius", o feitiço da deletação, as placas absorverão parte do encanto e de acordo com a força deste algumas vão sumir – explicou. – Depois passamos o que restou da pilha para o outro e este faz o mesmo.

– Mas você não disse como se faz para ganhar – disse o homem.

– Quando a pilha acabar quem tiver mais ganhará, se algum de nós trapacear, fugir perderá – respondeu Harry. – Se o feitiço for fraco ele retirará poucas placas, se for muito forte ele vai atingir a mão e a deletará, se tirar a mão também perde.

Borgin assentiu, parecia apenas um teste, se ele colocasse força o suficiente no seu feitiço ele deixaria poucas placas para o garoto, este então desistiria ou perderia a mão, de todo o jeito iria perder.

Harry ergueu a varinha.

– Você vai jogar? – perguntou.

Diante da resposta positiva ele emendou:

– Você promete usar apenas o feitiço "deletrius" e promete que se eu ganhar entregará o "objeto" sem tentar fazer nada contra?

Nova resposta positiva.

Então da varinha do rapaz saiu um jato branco que acertou o homem em cheio, este percebeu que Harry anulara seus poderes, fazendo assim que eles só pudessem usar o feitiço da deletação.

O jogo começara.

Decidiram que Harry começaria.

Ele colocou as placas em cima das costas da mão esquerda e se concentrou, não podia arriscar.

Quando acertou o feitiço na pilha as placas começaram a sugar parte da mágica, apenas umas poucas desapareceram.

Um pequeno número em fumaça apareceu ao lado dele, tinha tirado menos de dez placas.

Borgin fez o mesmo, mas seu número de placas era mais de dez, ele estava ganhando.

– _Deletrius._

– _Deletrius._

– _Deletrius._

– _Deletrius._

Turno após turno eles retiravam as placas e os números aumentavam.

Borgin pegou a pilha e a pôs sobre a mão esquerda.

Olhando fixamente para a pilha de placas – agora menos de cem – ele começou a pensar.

O jogo já o estava aborrecendo, o fetitiço das placas era bem forte, não dava para calcular o quanto de poder atingiria a pilha, era difícil retirar um bom número, encurralando assim o garoto.

Mas havia um jeito! Um jeito fácil e rápido de acabar o jogo, ganhando e usando apenas o feitiço permitido.

– _Deletrius._ – gritou ele apontando para Harry.

A última coisa que viu foi, no lugar da cadeira onde o garoto estava sentado, um grande espelho.

O feitiço bateu na superfície reflexiva e voltou com tudo contra seu conjurador, acertando em cheio no seu peito.

Depois não viu mais nada.

Harry suspirou e saiu de debaixo da mesa, seu plano funcionara.

Ele sabia que uma hora Borgin iria tentar atacá-lo, por isso depois de entregar as placas para ele Harry trocava de lugar com o espelho.

Demorou, mas Borgin finalmente tentara trapacear.

Harry abriu as gavetas da escrivaninha e revirou a sala inteira.

Depois de muito tempo que ele achou o "objeto".

Um escudo dourado, com uma grande águia no centro e extremamente pesado.

O escudo que pertencera a Ravenclaw.

Harry não sabia ao certo como o "objeto" seria, nem sabia qual dos "objetos" seria aquele.

Mas agora que o tinha nas mãos ele sorriu, ele vencera uma batalha.

A Horcrux desconhecida havia sido encontrada.


	11. Godric's Hollow

Capítulo 11

– Godric's Hollow –

O relógio da pequena igreja do vilarejo soou meia-noite.  
As ruas estavam desertas, as portas e janelas das casas permaneciam fechadas.  
Ninguém percebeu que um rapaz magricela surgiu do nada.  
Silenciosamente, o rapaz se esgueirou pela cidade até chegar às ruínas de uma casa.  
Há quase dezoito anos, um homem surgido do nada explodiu a casa, matando toda a família que ali vivia.  
Ou quase toda.  
Harry Potter estava diante do que, um dia, fora seu lar.  
Ele penetrou no pórtico em ruínas e se viu em uma sala de estar.  
Um sofá virado ocupava grande parte da sala, junto a vários quadros jogados no chão e uma TV trouxa com a tela quebrada.  
Harry se dirigiu até uma escada aos fundos da sala e começou a subir lentamente.  
O andar de cima estava ainda pior, pois partes do teto haviam sido arrancadas, e algumas paredes haviam desabado.  
Ele seguiu pelo corredor, passando por um buraco na parede que dava para o quarto de seus pais.  
Havia uma grande cama de casal, mas Harry só tinha olhos para o chão: estava coberto de roupas rasgadas.  
Ele abaixou e apanhou uma camisola branca, leve como seda.  
Levando-a para perto do nariz, Harry sentiu o pó que havia na peça, mas havia um leve perfume.  
Lírios.  
A camisola escorregou de suas mãos e ele saiu do quarto.  
Harry se dirigiu até uma porta entreaberta,a última do corredor.  
Ele empurrou-a de leve e penetrou no quarto pisando em uma pequena placa jogada no chão: "Harry Potter".  
Parecia ser o quarto mais inteiro da casa.  
Um berço repousava a um canto, perto de um pequeno guarda roupa.  
Harry tocou levemente no pequeno móbile de vassourinhas e pomos que havia no berço.  
Uma única lágrima escapou de seus olhos.  
Saudade. Ele nunca soubera o real sentido dessa palavra.  
Quando voltava de Hogwarts para a casa dos Dursleys ele sentia saúdas da escola, mas não era a saudade que sentia agora. Uma imensa saudade de algo que ele nem se lembrava.  
Harry apanhou uma miniatura de vassoura de chão e um pequeno livreto de cima da cômoda e os enfiou no bolso. Foi quando percebeu o sangue.  
Nas paredes, manchando o belo papel de parede enfeitado com vassouras, leões e brasões do Chuddley Cannons – parecia que seu pai concordava com Rony em relação a times – havia grandes manchas de sangue coagulado.  
Harry se aproximou das paredes ensangüentadas.  
Não sabia como, mas _sabia_ que aquele sangue pertencia a Voldemort.  
Ele vasculhou o bolso em busca da varinha e conjurou um pequeno frasco.  
Harry lançou um feitiço em parte do sangue, que começou a escorrer lentamente, e o recolheu no vidrinho.  
Depois de recolher o sangue no vidro, Harry guardou tudo no bolso.  
A viagem rendera para alguma coisa.  
Sorrindo tristemente Harry desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para o jardim.  
Havia um último mistério para se resolver.  
Ele vasculhou os canteiros até encontrar um com lírios. Completamente secos.  
Harry procurou e encontrou uma fonte de água, onde encheu um regador.  
Ele tentou regar as plantas, mas a água sumira do regador.  
Lembrando de uma cena parecida ele executou um feitiço e o regador se encheu de água, para se esvaziar novamente.  
Harry jogou longe o inútil instrumento e se apoiou no canteiro.  
Com um exclamação de dor ele puxou a mão da borda deste, com um longo corte na mão, mas o sangue salpicou nos lírios.  
Imediatamente as plantas voltaram à vida e se abriram lentamente.  
Inúmeros frascos caíam do miolo de cada flor, sem cessar.  
Quando o último frasco caiu no chão, rolando para perto de seus pés, Harry percebeu que eram todos numerados, formando uma seqüência.  
Ele pegou um deles e o aproximou do rosto.  
Cópias de lembranças.  
Harry sorriu, mesmo depois de mortos seus pais ainda lhe davam ótimos presentes.  
Agora era hora de fazer uma visita aos seus amigos.  
Se é que eles continuavam a ser seus amigos depois de tudo que Harry fizera com eles...

* * *

Olá,  
Eu sou o autor dessa Fic e decidi que já era hora de tomar vergonha na cara e me apresentar.  
Meu nome é andre, já escrevi várias fics e esta será uma de minhas melhores criações.  
Esta fic se baseia principalmente nos livros de J.K. Rowling, mas ela é uma continuação direta de Anos Marotos, outra fic minha e minha obra-prima.  
Anos Marotos saiu do ar há muito tempo, pois começou a ficar "desatualizada" depois do quinto livro de Harry Potter, mas num ato de esperança (de conseguir reviews, é claro) eu decidi reescrevê-la.  
Alguns trechos de Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux só podem ser entendidos com a leitura de Anos.  
Para isso eu estarei (em breve) postando novamente a Fic, tanto no quanto na minha comunidade no orkut "Como escrever uma boa Fic".  
Um exemplo da importância de Anos nessa história é a presença do sangue do Tio Voldie (e a explicação dessa piada) nesse cap.  
Mais para frente surgirão cenas dos Marotos que só podem ser explicados por A.M. também.  
Bom, por enquanto é isso, obrigado pelas Reviews que recebi, das reclamações sobre minha atualizações (é, lembrar ao pobre escritor que há uma Fic esperando novos capítulos faz bem...).  
Só me desculpem pela falta de emoção (leia-se tristeza) desse capítulo, mas fazer capítulos em aula (principalmente pela minha turma animada e bagunceira) não traz toda a melancolia que preciso para tornar a narrativa extremamente emotiva.  
Prometo que o próximo capítulo emocional será BEM triste!

Até mais... e deixem Reviews!


	12. A Descoberta de Hermione

Capítulo 12

– A descoberta de Hermione –

Hermione Granger, Rony e Gina Weasley se sentaram à mesa do Salão Principal naquela manhã de segunda-feira.  
– Duas semanas – suspirou Hermione. E nenhuma notícia...  
Rony não respondeu, apenas observava o contínuo vai e vem das corujas.  
– Talvez tenhamos notícias agora... – sorriu ele ao localizar uma bela coruja branca, seguida de duas outras, menores, mas da mesma cor.  
As duas garotas olharam para cima bem a tempo de as corujas pousarem bem à sua frente.  
– Olá Edwiges, tudo bem com o Harry? – perguntou a ruiva para a coruja maior.  
Edwiges piou alegremente e entregou um pequeno envelope para a garota.  
Hermione pegou a carta que uma das corujinhas entregava a ela, logo em seguida levantando vôo, e a abriu.  
Rony juntou sua cabeça à dela enquanto Gina lia a sua carta com grande concentração.  
Depois de uma rápida leitura ela encarou o casal a sua frente, que ainda lia a carta.  
Hermione e Rony se entreolharam.  
Ela ficou pensativa enquanto ele se servia de suco de abóbora.  
– O que é Horcrux? – perguntou Gina repentinamente.  
Hermione ofegou enquanto Rony engasgava com o suco.  
– Como você sabe disso? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.  
Ela estendeu a carta.

_Contem tudo.  
__Horcrux.  
__H._

Eles se entreolharam enquanto Gina esperava sua resposta, agora mais curiosa.  
Foi quando Edwiges empurrou com a cabeça a outra pequena coruja, na direção da garota.  
Estranhando, Gina pegou a carta que a pequena tinha no bico, mas vendo que não era para ela, jogou-a para Hermione.  
Ela apanhou a carta, um recorte muito antigo do Profeta Diário, e começou a ler.  
Gina encarava a corujinha e percebeu um pequeno cordão em volta de seu pescoço, com um bilhete.

_Feliz Aniversário. Atrasado. _

A garota arrancou o bilhete da pequena. Não podia ser verdade!  
Mas era. Na letra de Harry estavam escritas as palavras mais inacreditáveis que ela já vira. Como ele descobrira a data de seu aniversário?  
A pequena coruja pulou para o colo da garota e ela só pode sorrir. Ganhara uma coruja.  
Enquanto isso Hermione lia entorpecida a notícia que recebera:

_Os curandeiros Mary e Ryan Granger ganham o 1º Prêmio na Loteria Bruxa, no valor de cinco milhões de Galeões, e dizem que pretendem construir um hospital bruxo com o dinheiro..._

Logo embaixo havia outra notícia:

_O casal de Curandeiros Mary e Ryan Granger morre vítima de um feitiço de Cura que experimentavam. Ao que parece o feitiço deu errado e explodiu o laboratório onde se encontravam.  
__Infelizmente não tiveram tempo de realizar seu sonho de contruirem um hospital com o dinheiro que ganharam há dois anos. A filha do casal, Gretta Granger, abortada, diz que guardará o dinheiro para a próxima geração bruxa da família._

Hermione não se lembrava de Gretta, mas sabia que era sua avó.  
Seus bisavós eram bruxos.  
Imediatamente tudo fé sentido, a fortuna que herdara, a pequena falta de surpresa de surpresa de seus pais quando recebera a carta de Hogwarts, o fato de seus pais _enxergarem o Caldeirão Furado...  
_Ela sentiu sua cabeça girar. Mas havia algo a ser resolvido primeiro.  
– Venha Gina, nós vamos te contar o que são Horcruxes – disse ela puxando a amiga pela mão.  
– Vamos? – perguntou Rony.  
– Vamos – confirmou ela. – E depois passaremos na biblioteca. Teremos de seguir o conselho de Harry. Todos nós.  
Hermione releu a carta que receber do amigo, agora junto com Gina.  
_  
Rony, Hermione e Gina,  
__  
Peço desculpas novamente pelo que fiz com vocês no trem.  
__Estou bem, escondido, pois já encontrei uma.  
__Passarei aí em breve, preciso fazer uma coisa...  
__Mas antes, preciso pedir algo a vocês, algo ilegal e difícil, que não ficarrei triste se vocês recusarem.  
__Na biblioteca deve existe um livro intitulado " A Arte Animal", se vocês decidirem me acompanhar nessa loucura eu recomendo que apanhem um exemplar.  
__Só existe um jeito de termos êxito nessa missão. Eu também estou tentado.  
__É a única forma que encontrei para despistar inimigos e facilitar a jornada:  
__Animagos._


	13. Animagos

Capítulo 13

–Animagos –

– Não Rony, pela última vez, não é assim! – exclamou Hermione, exasperada.

Rony fez uma careta, em visível esforço e soltou o ar lentamente.

Os cabelos ruivos cresceram até atingir suas costas, enquanto uma estranha barba ruiva envolvia seu rosto.

Hermione começou a rir compulsivamente, até saírem lágrimas de seus olhos.

Rony parecia um Papai Noel ruivo.

Resmungando, ele cortou os cabelos e seu rosto se tornou liso novamente.

– Sua vez – disse ele laconicamente.

Ela assentiu e se concentrou, seus cabelos também cresceram e longos bigodes se formaram em seu rosto, mas não passou disso.

Rony gargalhou em resposta, enquanto uma corada Hermione voltava à aparência original.

Gina meneou a cabeça, ela fora esperta em treinar enquanto os amigos brigavam, assim eles não perceberam quando inúmeras penas surgiram em seus braços, nem a cara de surpresa enquanto ela sentia ondas de calor, trazendo penas e mais penas pelo corpo inteiro.

– Eu desisto, duvido que é possível se tornar animago desse jeito! – Berrou Rony.

E então uma bela ave avermelhada pousou em seu ombro.

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta.

– Gina? – Perguntou Hermione para a ave.

Ela assentiu e pulou do ombro do irmão para o chão.

Eles ficaram observando a garota-pássaro dar pulinhos pelo chão enquanto abria as asas e ficava se admirando.

Então a ave fechou os olhinhos e repentinamente havia uma ruiva em seu lugar.

– Como você conseguiu? – sussurrou Hermione.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se arrastou até a parede e se recostou nela, fazendo um sinal que estava bem.

Com renovada coragem, Rony se esgueirou para um canto da sala e se concentrou também.

Sorriu quando sentiu ondas de calor correndo por seu corpo.

Hermione ainda olhava boquiaberta para Gina quando um imenso vulto a derrubou no chão.

Imenso, dourado e extremamente _felino_.

Um Leão.

Hermione desmaiou.

Acordou tempos depois, com Rony dando tapinhas em seu rosto, o olhar apavorado.

Ela o abrção.

Surpresa, ele começou a acariciar o topo da cabeça da garota, quando percebeu que ela chorava. Repentinamente, porém, ela começou a esmurrar o peito dele.

– Você me assustou seu idiota! – gritava ela entre lágrimas, risos e socos.

Ele fez o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria nessa situação.

A beijou.

Um pigarro as suas costas os fez se separarem.

– Vocês poderiam ficar trocando cuspe em outro lugar senão na minha frente? – Perguntou uma Gina divertida.

– Como vocês conseguiram? – Perguntou Hermione, corada.

Os irmãos se entreolharam., pensando em como explicar.

– Esqueça a racionalidade. Desperte suas emoções mais primitivas – explicou Rony, estranhamente sério.

Hermione o olhou, surpresa, mas fechou os olhos e tentou.

_Esqueça tudo. Todo o raciocínio Perca a razão. Você não é humana..._

Hermione abriu os olhos e se viu encarando a perna de Rony.

Erguendo a cabeça ela sentiu diversas sensações vindas de um ponto no seu rosto.

Bigodes.

Enquanto isso Rony e Gina admiravam o pequeno gato castanho que Hermione se tornara.Rony pegou a gatinha no colo, enquanto Gina voltava a ser uma grande ave avermelhada.

Rony devolveu Hermione ao chão e virou o grande leão dourado.

E assim passaram a tarde, na sala azia no corredor menos freqüentado de Hogwarts, brincando em suas formas animagas.

Muito longe dali, Harry descobria a sensação de ter uma _cauda_.


	14. O Quadro de Alvo Dumbledore

Capítulo 14  
– O Quadro de Alvo Dumbledore –

Hermione, Rony e Gina andavam sem rumo pela propriedade do castelo.  
As nuvens pesadas de chuva haviam se aberto e um pálido brilho de sol vazava por elas.  
A caminhada terminou nos portões da escola.  
Eles se sentaram na grama úmida e se recostaram nos gigantescos portões.  
– Onde ele pode estar agora? – sussurrou Gina.  
Hermione meneou a cabeça e olhou para o céu, um cinza-chuva deprimente a encarou de volta.  
Um forte craque foi ouvido às suas costas e eles se viraram rapidamente.  
Um vulto alto, coberto por um manto negro surgira do lado de fora, um capuz escondia seu rosto nas sombras.  
Rapidamente o trio se levantou e empunharam as varinhas.  
O vulto também ergueu uma varinha e a apontou para eles através do portão. Um jato de luz foi atirado dela.  
Rony gritou e conjurou um feitiço escudo tão forte que poderia protejer o trio interio. Mas o feitiço não os atingiu.  
O grande cadeado dos portões caiu na grama e eles se escancararam.  
O vulto segurou o capuz com as mãos e o baixou lentamente.  
Harry Potter sorria para eles.  
Hermione o abraçou e Rony o cumprimentou afetuosamente, Gina se aproximou e eles se beijaram saudosamente (Rony oportunamente se interessou por um passarinho que voava para a floresta).  
– Tudo bem com vocês? – Perguntou Harry.  
Hermione se lembrou que estava brava com o amigo e virou de costas para ele.  
– Hermione... – Chamou Harry.  
Ela cruzou os braços com mais vontade e não respondeu.  
– Mione.. – Pediu ele.  
Ela continuou sem responder.  
Então ela ouviu uma exclamação vinda dos Weasleys e foi derrubada no chão.  
Ela se virou e quase desmaiou.  
Um grande lobo branco estava em cima dela.  
O lobo aproximou o focinho do rosto dela, a boca cheia de dentes pontiagudos se abrindo...  
Ele a lambeu.  
Hermione começou a rir enquanto o lobo lambia seu rosto como um cãozinho levemente... _selvagem_.  
Ela saiu de baixo de Harry e se levantou, logo em seguida se tornou o pequeno gato castanho.  
Rony virou o Leão e começou a brincar com eles.  
Harry se desviou de Rony e se aproximou de Gina.  
A garota sentou-se em frente ao lobo e esticou a mão no ar.  
Harry aproximou o focinho da mão estendida.  
Então rosnou.  
Gina, surpresa, começou a afastar enquanto ele se aproximava.  
Com um latido Harry pulou sobre ela.  
Caída no chão úmido com um lobo em cima de si Gina começou a rir. O Lobo deitou a cabeça em seu peito e fechou os olhos.  
Ela acariciava sua cabeça e sorria, feliz, então Gina se levantou derrubando Harry.  
Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com um pássaro vermelho.  
Depois de algumas horas de brincadeira Harry voltou ao normal e se despediu dos amigos.  
– Por quê você veio aqui? – Indagou Rony.  
– Precisava resolver algumas coisas... – Respondeu Harry. – Preciso falar com o Diretor...  
– Com a _Diretora_ você quer dizer – Corrigiu Hermione.  
Harry riu.  
– Não, é com o DIRETOR mesmo – ele saiu em direção ao castelo.  
Andou por alguns minutos até encontrar a gárgula de pedra.  
Minerva Mcgonagall esperava por ele.  
– Que bom que veio, Potter – cumprimentou ela.  
Harry a cumprimentou.  
– A sala está a sua disposição por uma hora – disse ela. – Não sei i que quer com isso, mas creio ser importante.  
– E é, professora – confirmou ele.  
Ela assentiu e disse a senha para a gárgula que guardava a porta, abrindo a sala da Diretora.  
Harry subiu pela escada e entrou na sala.  
Os quadros roncavam alto, mas um deles o encarava sorridente.  
Alvo Dumbledore.  
Depois de alguns minutos de conversa emocionada com o quadro do ex-Diretor, Harry chegou à pergunta que o levara até ali.  
– Senhor, eu encontrei uma Horcrux, mas não sei destruí-la... – contou ele.  
Dumbledore sorriu mais ainda.  
– O que pode matar, Harry? – Perguntou ele calmamente.  
Harry pensou um pouco e arregalou os olhos.  
– Um Avada? – Sussurrou.  
Dumbledore assentiu.  
– Mas realizar uma morte não romperá minha alma? – Perguntou Harry.  
– Depende do motivo.  
Harry olhou para o quadro e agradeceu, saindo logo em seguida.  
Ele descia a escada quando percebeu um movimento às suas costas.  
Com os sentidos alertas, Harry pulou para trás e agarrou algo invisível.  
Lentamente um elfo-doméstico segurado pelo pescoço apareceu.  
– Dobby? – Perguntou Harry antes de soltá-lo.  
– Como me descobriu, Harry Potter, meu senhor? – Esganiçou o elfo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
– Já andei muito por aí, invisível, para não perceber alguém fazendo o mesmo.  
Dobby murchou as orelhas e Harry riu.  
– O que foi, Dobby?  
– Depois que o Diretor se foi, Harry Potter meu Senhor, Dobby não quis mais continuar em Hogwarts – Tagarelou o elfo. – Então Dobby pensou "Porquê não ir com meu Senhor Harry Potter?" e quando Dobby viu o Senhor Harry Potter por aqui, Dobby pensou em segui-lo!  
Harry olhou bem para o elfo trêmulo.  
– Quer vir comigo Dobby? – Perguntou ele, carinhosamente.  
Dobby assentiu.  
– Então você está contratado! – Dobby imediatamente começou a chorar e agarrou as vestes de Harry enquanto se rasgava em agradecimentos.  
Harry pensou que ter um elfo (pagando, é claro, se não a Hermione me mata!) seria muito útil.  
Ele deu algumas instruções ao elfo de como chegar ao esconderijo e então saiu da escola.  
Dobby desapareceu no ar com um forte estalo e Harry atravessou os portões. Fechou-os e desapareceu também.  
Tinha uma Horcrux para destruir...


	15. De Volta à Ativa

Capítulo 15  
– De Volta à Ativa –

Harry encarou o Escudo de Ravenclaw.  
A superfície levemente espelhada, com a águia forjada em seu centro refletiu seu olhar determinado.  
Harry suspirou.  
Sabia que havia um risco muito grande em fazer aquilo, se o feitiço desse errado sua alma se romperia e tudo estaria perdido. Ele ergueu a varinha e começou a pensar.  
Se lembrou de Rony e seu ciúme bobo que tinha da irmã e de Hermione, se lembrou de Hermione e do seus riso quando ele a lambia, se lembrou do juramento que fizeram de serem irmão e irmã para sempre. Se lembrou de Dumbledore e seu sacrifício, se lembrou de seus pais, da Ordem que lutava contra as Trevas, dos Weasleys que o acolheram. Todos precisavam dele.  
Por fim se lembro de Gina, _sua _Gina, de seu riso, seu perfume, seus olhos...  
Ela precisava viver feliz, precisava viver em paz.  
– Avada Kedrava! – imerso em pensamentos e lembranças da doce ruiva, Harry nem percebeu que dissera o feitiço.  
O escudo brilhou quando o facho de luz verde o atingiu. Então a sala explodiu em luz e Harry foi atirado contra a parede.  
Harry levantou sentindo a cabeça zunir, o escudo caíra da mesa e estava virado para baixo.  
Mas a aura maligna que o envolvia havia desaparecido.  
Harry pegou um maço de pergaminhos que havia na mesa e desaparatou.

Gina procurava por algo em seu malão quando uma forte luz explodiu.  
Ela revirou suas roupas até encontrar uma moeda no fundo do malão.  
O galeão da A.D.  
A moeda enfeitiçada por Hermione para avisar sobre as reuniões da Armada estava vermelha de tão quente, além de irradiar tanta luz que era quase impossível olhá-la diretamente.  
Gina correu escada abaixo e se deparou com o irmão e Hermione.  
– Você... viram? – Perguntou ela.  
Eles assentiram.  
– Mas não pode ser verdade... – sussurrou Hermione. – Pode?  
– Pode – respondeu uma voz atrás deles.  
Eles se viraram e viram Neville os encarando. Ele mostrou o galeão que segurava com uma luva.  
Havia apenas uma palavra escrita nele: _Venham.  
_Gina não respondeu e desembestou porta afora, numa corrida violenta para chegar ao sétimo andar.  
A porta da Sala Precisa estava lá, assim como mais de trinta pessoas.  
Ela vislumbram todos os membros da Armada, inclusive os que já tinham terminado a escola.  
Todos olhavam assombrados para a porta, sem coragem de entrar, alguns segurando os galeões em luvas, como Neville.  
Gina respirou fundo e tomou a frente de todos, abrindo a porta.  
Um gigantesco anfiteatro aguardava atrás da porta, os bancos eram dispostos em degraus, voltados para o fundo da sala circular, onde havia apenas um púlpito e outra porta.  
Os integrantes da A.D. se espalharam pelos bancos, prestando atenção a sua volta.  
Logo parte dos bancos fora ocupada, Gina se sentou o mais perto possível do púlpito.  
Depois que todos haviam se acomodado a porta se abriu e Harry entrou por ela.  
A capa feita pelos gêmeos esvoaçava às suas costas e ele trazia em seus braços um maço de pergaminhos.  
Ele depositou-os no púlpito e virou-se para eles.  
– Sei que pode parecer incrível para alguns de vocês – começou ele, a voz magicamente ampliada. – Mas continuo vivo.  
Ninguém riu. Todos olhavam surpresos para ele, sorvendo cada palavra.  
– Eu estive fora para cuidar de alguns assuntos, mas agora eu preciso de vocês.  
Todos prenderam a respiração como se fossem um só.  
– Hoje eu estou, oficialmente, reativando a Armada de Dumbledore!  
O salão irrompeu em aplausos e os Gêmeos assoviaram vivamente.  
Harry sorriu e calmamente esperou que a ovação acabasse.  
– Sei que gostaram da notícia – disse ele. Mas dessa vez a coisa não é tão simples.  
"Dessa vez não será apenas uma rebeldia contra o Ministério, não serão apenas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que vocês terão. Quem quiser continuar vai ter de estar preparado para lutar e vai se arriscar. Quem quiser ficar comigo não vai poder desistir ou fugir no final. A luta vai ser grande, e muitos podem morrer durante ela. O que peço para vocês não é apenas o sigilo. Vocês terão de ser fortes e vão ter de aprender a sobreviver. Não vou me importar se alguém não quiser participar disso. Mas quem quiser vai ter de estar preparado".  
O salão mergulhou em silêncio, até que Neville se levantou.  
– Eu estou com você, Harry.  
Gina, Rony e Hermione se levantaram.  
– Nós também.  
– E nós – disseram os Gêmeos, as faces sérias e compenetradas.  
Um a um cada integrante se levantou e disse que continuaria. Apenas Zacarias Smith saiu, logo seguido por Miguel Córner, que não tinha se pronunciado ainda.  
– Obrigado – agradeceu Harry aos demais. – Tenho apenas algumas instruções:  
"As aulas que vocês terão não serão apenas de Defesa e tudo o que for ensinado será muito importante para todos. Eu darei algumas aulas. Mas como tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer, eu selecionei algumas pessoas para me ajudar.  
Eu, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna somos os fundadores da A.D. e seremos seus professores..."  
As reações à essas palavras foram as mais diversas: Hermione sorriu, Rony arregalou os olhos, Gina corou, Luna saiu do seu estado "aéreo" e Neville escorregou do banco.  
– O quê – exclamou ele.  
– É isso mesmo – confirmou Harry calmamente.  
"As aulas serão divididas em: Gina ensinará Defesa e feitiços; Neville passará seu conhecimento em Herbologia, ensinando-os a reconhecer, matar e fazer antídotos das planas das Trevas; Hermione os ensinará Transfiguração; Luna vai mostrar como criar feitiços e como agir numa batalha e Rony dará aulas de Animagia".  
Todos olharam de Harry para Rony (que corou até a raiz dos cabelos) e de volta para Harry.  
– Sim, a Animagia é importante, e pode salvar suas vidas em uma Batalha – respondeu Harry.  
– E você? O que você vai ensinar? Ou o grande Potter não quer ensinar mais para os pobres mortais? – alfinetou Zacarias Smith, que voltara brevemente.  
– Umas coisinhas... Principalmente Duelo.  
"Sim, Duelo, é importante aprender o máximo possível. Mas não serve de nada se quando você estiver frente a frente com um inimigo você esquecer tudo, se quando houver um problema você não tiver agilidade para resolvê-lo. Não quero que ninguém aqui morra ou se machuque. Mas se isso acontecer, quero que pelo menos vocês tenham uma chance de impedir. Eu não sei vocês, mas se for para eu morrer, quero levar o máximo de inimigos junto comigo".  
"As aulas serão administradas em um novo lugar, uma propriedade minha que se tornou nossa nova sede. As instruções para chegar lá e tudo o que vocês precisam saber estão nesses pergaminhos".  
Harry fez um gesto com a varinha e todos os pergaminhos voaram e pousaram, cada um em frente a um aluno.  
Todos pegaram seu papel e o leram longamente.  
– Quando será a primeira aula? – Alguém perguntou.  
– Seus professores irão informá-los quando acontecer. – Respondeu ele.  
Então, um a um, todos foram embora. Restando apenas Rony, Hermione e Gina.  
– Para onde você vai agora? – Perguntou a Ruiva.  
– Vou buscar uma Taça.


	16. Palavra do Autor

Capítulo sem número

– Palavra do autor –

Sabe, uma leitora muito querida (embora todas as minhas leitoras sejam queridas XD)

me fez uma pergunta interessante na última Review que me mandou: "Por que eu nunca coloco uma mensagem no fim de um capítulo?".

Eu sempre quis que essa minha Fic "Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux" (eu a comecei quando esse nome não era tão clichê) fosse parecida com um livro de verdade o máximo possível.

Por isso eu nunca interrompia a história com algum "N/A" ("Nota do Autor"), uma coisa comum nas Fics de meus colegas Ficwriters. Essa coisa de deixar a Fic o mais "limpa" possível é um hábito que eu adquiri na minha Fic "Anos Marotos".

Depois de ver essa pergunta eu fiquei muito envergonhado de nunca dar uma palavrinha de agradecimento aos meus leitores, mas queria continuar com esse hábito de deixar a Fic parecer um livro. Quando fui ler uma revistinha que eu encontrei a solução!

Se alguém aqui curte Mangás vai lembrar que, ás vezes, existe uma página, no fim ou no começo do Mangá chamada "Palavra do Autor", onde, quase sempre, tem algo inútil e engraçado, que não contribui em nada para o entendimento da narrativa.

Pensando assim eu decidi criar essa "Palavra do Autor" para falar de mim, de minha Fic e para agradecer aos meus leitores, betas, amigos e etc. (os etc. também são muito importantes).

Primeiramente quero avisar que não falarei muito sobre mim, já me apresentei no fim do cap. 11 ("Godric's Hollow"), então pularei para a parte que muitas pessoas me perguntam: "O que é 'Anos Marotos'?" Eu respondo: "Outra Fic minha, a minha melhor Fic" "Onde posso encontrá-la?" "Em lugar nenhum".

Anos Marotos conta a história da época dos Marotos, quando Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, Remo, Lily, Alice, Marlene e muitos outros andavam por Hogwarts. Conta a história dos primeiros ataques de Voldemort, do início da Era das Trevas e conta a grande história que se antecedeu à do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

Como era a relação de Tiago e Lily? O que levou três dos melhores amigos de Remo a se transformarem em Animagos ilegais? Quando foi feita a Profecia? Por que Pedro traiu os Potter?

Essas perguntas foram respondidas, do meu ponto de vista, nessa Fic. Infelizmente ela foi deletada dos arquivos da Floreios e Borrões, quando a minha conta lá sumiu. No começo do Três Vassouras eu também comecei a postá-la, mas ela sumiu também.

Com o lançamento do Quinto e do Sexto livro de Harry Potter, tive que fazer alterações profundas na Fic, tive de pesquisar e refazer quase tudo.

Por isso eu comecei a postar pela "Sétima Horcrux", que tem base em AM e só depois postar a saga dos marotos.

O meu Beta dessa Fic é "O Juiz" também chamado de "O Outro Lado" (não me perguntem por quê) ele moderava comigo um Fórum de Jogos, mas quando o fórum faliu nós continuamos amigos. Ele gosta muito de Fics e é um grande entendedor de Harry Potter.

Ele Beta as minha Fics há algum tempo, então confio nele o suficiente para mandar para ele o resumo Capítulo à Capítulo de Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux (Sim! Ele sabe tudo o que vai acontecer!).

Somos nós que, juntos, fazemos a Fic (ele me ajuda quando preciso de algumas cenas, as sentimentais [espero que ele não me mate via e-mail por contar isso, ou quando preciso descrever uma cena e não sei como expressar o que imagino...

Ele [O Juiz me perguntou várias vezes por que a mudança súbita de comportamento dos personagens e por que ele tem a impressão de que eu cortei algumas coisas da Fic.

Bom, eu acredito que com a Guerra no seu ápice, a busca pelas Horcruxes, a probabilidade de qualquer um morrer... Isso altera a mente e o espírito de qualquer pessoa, principalmente de quatro adolescentes, sendo que um deles é jurado de morte (e nem mexeu com o tráfico...).

Quanto ao suposto "corte", bem... ele não é tão suposto...

Eu realmente cortei quatro cenas até agora, sendo que uma dessas cenas é um capítulo inteiro.

Essa cenas são:

"O novo Líder da Ordem" (que, originalmente seria o primeiro cap. Da Fic)

"Conversa entre Potters e Weasleys" (Seria a conversa que Harry prometeu a Gina quando eles reataram o namoro)

"Amanda" (seria uma pequena introdução a um P.O. [Personagem Original que eu criei, Amanda, que não é exatamente importante na Fic, mas ela terá uma participação numa das cenas mais tristes e sentimentais da Fic, que acontece nos caps. 26 e 27)

"O irmão que eu escolhi" (Essa era para ser uma das cenas mais emocionantes da Fic, que aconteceria no Cap. 6 [Profeta Diário)

Para que vocês saibam o que é cada uma, aqui está:

"O Novo Líder da Ordem" conta que depois da morte de Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto Moody se torna o novo Líder da Ordem da Fênix.

"Conversa entre Potters e Weasleys" é uma mistura de uma conversa séria com uma cena muito engraçada quando todos os Weasleys (menos Gina) sentam e conversam com Harry sobre o relacionamento dele com a caçula da família. A cena mais hilária [segundo o Juiz é quando Carlinhos flagra Harry e Gina se beijando e arrasta o "Romeu" para uma conversa familiar na cozinha, as falas e desculpas do Harry são muito divertidas.

"Amanda" vai aparecer, cortada, nos cap. 26 e 27 (só pra avisar, dois personagens importantes vão morrer nesse cap. E não serão os únicos a partir nessa Fic), será uma das conversas mais tristes e belas que Harry já teve.

"O irmão que eu escolhi" é uma cena que acontece antes do enterro dos pais de Hermione, entre ela e Harry. Nessa cena ela confessa que está muito sozinha, pois todos os seus parentes se foram. Harry tenta animá-la, mas depois de uma discussão entre eles, ele diz que sempre a considerou uma Irmã. Ela, emocionada, pergunta o porque e ele revela que sempre se sentiu sozinho, até ela e Rony aparecerem, com isso ele ganhou dois grandes irmãos. Ele promete a ela que já que só sobraram eles em suas famílias, ele seria o Irmão que ela nunca teve. Hermione aceita o trato e passa a ser a "Irmãzinha" de Harry Potter, ao mesmo tempo eles protegem um ao outro como se protegessem o irmão mais novo e se apóiam um no outro como se faz com um irmão mais velho...

Outras cenas, passagens e diálogos vão ser cortados na minha Fic para que eu cumpra minha promessa.

Essa promessa consiste em que Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux terá 37 capítulos, sendo que o 37° será o Epílogo.

Várias mortes ocorrerão nessa Fic, tanto do lado de Bem quanto do Mal. Um segredo dos Fundadores será revelado (inclusive o porque de Godric e Salazar se darem tão bem antes da escola abrir, mesmo com suas diferenças). Uma batalha impressionante entre Harry e Voldemort ocorrerá e um casamento vai ocorrer (ou será que já ocorreu?). E muitas outras coisas, que planejei e explorei.

O próximo cap. Será:

– Capítulo 16 –

O Orfanato

Tirem suas conclusões e boa leitura.

Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram minha Fic. 30 Reviews é bem mais que eu esperava...

Agradecimentos a Carol-san que me impulsionou a escrever esse capítulo sem número.

Agradeço também ao Juiz, a minha professora Mariana (é bom conversar e zuar no Orkut com ela, principalmente na comu "Ainda bem que temos a Warner"), aos meus leitores em alguns outros Sites e a um velho amigo que me indicou ler a grande saga que é Harry Potter.

Me desculpem a irregularidade que eu posto os cap. Mas cheguei em uma parte difícil da Fic, além disso tenho outros projetos à desenvolver, mas agora nas férias pretendo postar mais cap. que eu postaria em aula. Embora as aulas de Matemática sejam grandes fontes de inspiração. Pois é mais agradável escrever uma Fic em aula, do que revisar o que é um "cosseno". Deus salve os matemáticos. E o Diabo leve os que criaram essa matéria...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nas palavras do Autor originais dos Mangás, o que se fala é apenas algo inútil ou estranho como eu disse acima, então para não desrespeitar essa tradição eu coloco uma frase que vi em uma "Palavra do Autor" original:

"Se você acabou ingerindo sal demais por causa de uma alimentação inadequada, basta comer açúcar em excesso para equilibrar...

Claro que não!!!"

Eiichiro Oda

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. O Orfanato

Capítulo 16

– O Orfanato –

Neville Longbotton olhou pela enésima vez para a janela do Salão Principal. Fazia duas horas que ele olhava a janela entre uma colherada e outra de mingau.

Mas dessa vez ele não se decepcionou. Uma grande revoada de corujas entrou no Salão, entre elas uma grande coruja branca.

Gina se sentou ao lado do garoto no instante em que Edwiges pousou à sua frente.

– Olá Edwiges! Como vai o Harry? – Perguntou a garota carinhosamente para a coruja.

Edwiges piou alegremente e entregou a carta para Neville, antes de pular no colo de Gina.

O garoto abriu a carta com as mãos trêmulas, mas foi relaxando a medida que lia.

– E então? O que diz? – Perguntou a garota.

Neville abriu um sorriso.

– É segredo – disse maldosamente.

Gina ia roubar a carta quando seu bolso aqueceu.

Ela retirou cuidadosamente o galeão da A.D. dele e olhou fixamente para a moeda.

_Domingo, Sala Precisa, dez horas. H._

Ela sorriu.

É hoje! – Berrou, e correu do Salão sem se importar com os olhares intrigados que recebia (menos dos membros da Armada, é claro.).

Neville saiu logo depois. Tinha muito que preparar.

Harry colocou o mapa de lado e suspirou. Consultou a carta que recebera e a jogou na mesa antes de levantar.

Ele apanhou a capa e abriu a porta do esconderijo. Resolveria aquilo depois da A.D.

Teria tempo para achar a Horcrux. Aparatou.

Neville conduzia os membros novos da Armada até um certo corredor no sétimo andar.

– Certo – disse ele. – Eu abro a porta e todos entram rapidamente.

Ele seguiu as instruções da carta de Harry e abriu a Sala Precisa.

A Sala era pequena e havia apenas um armário totalmente preto em seu centro.

Todos os alunos se apertaram na salinha e olharam divertidos para Neville.

Ele riu e abriu a porta do Armário, antes de fazer um gesto para eles entrarem.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Hermione entrou, logo seguida por Rony, Gina e Luna.

Todos os alunos entravam no Armário, por fim Neville entrou e fechou a porta. Depois de um longo túnel ele saiu por outra porta.

O Armário terminava em uma ampla sala, cheia de estudantes e ex-estudantes de Hogwarts.

Havia uma planta no meio da Sala, além do Armário por onde entraram.

Neville fechou este Armário também, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione sussurrava: "O Armário Sumidouro!".

Ele foi para o lado da planta.

Todos se sentaram em círculos ao seu redor.

– Bem, hoje sou eu que ensinarei algo aqui na A.D.

Sussurros e cochichos se espalharam entre os membros. Luna pigarreou e todos se voltaram para o garoto novamente.

Neville corou.

– Hoje eu mostrarei a primeira planta das Trevas que vamos aprender: o Visgo do Diabo.!

Ele mostrava a planta murcha ao seu lado.

– O Visgo é mortal, seus tentáculos matam esganando qualquer u. Para matá-la pode-se usar luz ou fogo... – ele embarcou nua explicação de como matar, cortar, envasar e reconhecer o Visgo.

Ao fim da explicação alguns alunos estavam dispersos, mas a maioria prestara atenção em suas palavras (ou, no caso de Hermione, bebera cada sílaba da explicação).

Neville levitou a planta para o fundo da sala e se sentou no círculo.

Uma figura no fundo do Salão, totalmente encapuzada, levantou e foi para o centro, onde o garoto estava a pouco.

– Bom dia! – Cumprimentou o encapuzado. – Eu sou o próximo a ensiná-los. Todos de pé!

Os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore se levantaram, ainda sem reconhecer a figura.

– Varinhas em punho! – Comandou ele. – Gina, venha até aqui.

A garota foi até ele e ele pôs a mão no todo de sua cabeça.

– O feitiço é não-verbal. Mentalizem "Levicorpus" enquanto apontam para seu adversário.

Todos se dividiram em duplas e o encapuzado apontou a varinha para a garota.

Ela foi puxada pelos tornozelos e apenas a mão do estranho impediu que batesse a cabeça no chão, no movimento brusco.

Gina, ainda de ponta cabeça, apontou a varinha para ele.

O encapuzado foi atingido pelo feitiço e o capuz caiu, revelando o rosto de Harry.

Todos congelaram. Harry riu e se libertou do feitiço, fazendo o mesmo na namorada.

– Tentem – disse ele.

Depois de algum tempo, todos conseguiram fazer o feitiço e o contra-feitiço. A maioria dos novatos teve de pedir ajuda a Harry, mas logo dominaram a azaração. Então Harry começou a aula de Duelos realmente.

– Nada de duplas, agora todos vão atacar, como em uma batalha de verdade, sem usar outros feitiços. Apenas desviem ou se libertem.

Ele deu o sinal e a contenda se iniciou.

Feitiços voavam de todos os lados, não havia forma de se defender, depois de meia hora praticamente todos estavam de cabeça para baixo.

Harry fez um gesto com a varinha, abrangendo toda a sala e libertou todos ao mesmo tempo.

– Hoje, isso é tudo – Finalizou. – Antes que perguntem onde estamos, aqui era a Zonko's, que agora é nossa Sede. O Armário Sumidouro vai levá-los de volta à Sala Precisa.

Os Gêmeos Weasley sorriram vivamente ao reconhecerem o prédio onde estavam.

– Para a alegria de muitos – Retornou Harry. – Na A.D. não existe dever de casa.

Todos prorromperam em palmas (menos Hermione, que suspirou).

– Calma! – disse ele, divertido. – Mas, até o fim do ano eu preciso que cada um pesquise e treine uma azaração para duelar e o apresente para a Turma.

Hermione levantou a mão.

– Por quê? – Perguntou, excitada com a pesquisa.

– Como treinamos juntos, temos o mesmo estilo de luta – Respondeu ele. – Com um feitiço individual, o inimigo não vai poder derrotar todos nós, pois então cada um lutará de um jeito.

Rony sorriu ao entender a jogada do amigo.

Harry abriu o Armário Sumidouro e todos saíram,l restando apenas Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina.

– Para onde você vai? – Perguntou a Ruiva.

– Vou encontrar mais _uma – _Respondeu ele.

– Posso ir com você – Perguntou Gina, num rompante.

A pergunta surpreendeu e assustou Harry.

– Não – sentenciou.

– Por quê.

–Porque é perigoso!

– Resposta errada – murmurou Rony.

Gina ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Seu pé começou a bater no chão, lentamente e ela cruzou os braços.

Harry conhecia o suficiente da Ruiva para saber que quando aquele pezinho parasse de bater ele estaria realmente encrencado.

– Como é, Potter? – Inquiriu ela.

Ele engoliu em seco, _Potter_, a coisa ia ser séria.

– Eu não quero machucar ninguém. É muito perigoso... Eu quase morri da última vez... – Ele achou que isso amoleceria a Fera. Como estava errado...

O pezinho parou de bater.

_Ele estava realmente encrencado._

– COMO ASSIM É MUITO PERIGOSO? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU DE PORCELANA? EU DERROTO DEMENTADORES, LUTO COM COMENSAIS, SEI FAZER MUITAS AZARAÇÕES MELHOR DO QUE NINGUÉM! EU NÃO SOU MAIS A MENININHA QUE VOCÊ SALVOU DA CÂMARA SECRETA!!! – Berrou ela, furiosa.

O coração de Harry pareceu parar de bater por um momento.

– Gina... – Ele estava, porém, estranhamente calmo.

– POR QUÊ VOCÊ E ESSA SUA INSUPORTÁVEL PROTEÇÃO NÃO DESAPARECEM LOGO DE UMA VEZ?

Harry sentiu-se morrer por dentro. Seu coração fora arrancado. Seu rosto se tornou duro de repente, e sua voz saiu tão fria que todos estremeceram.

– Cuidado com o que deseja.

Ele virou-se e desaparatou.

Harry pegou sua mochila no esconderijo e tomou um trem até o centro de Londres. Ele andou por alguns minutos, a carta que recebera estava apertada na mão

Harry finalmente chegou ao Orfanato onde Voldemort nascera.

Ele abriu a porta e entro no prédio abandonado, a varinha em punho e a mochila nas costas.

O local era escuro, mas Harry pode ver que chegara em um corredor. Inteiramente Vermelho.

Paredes, teto e chão eram de um vermelho-sangue de arrepiar, e continuavam por toda a extensão do corredor, subia por uma escada e desaparecia no andar superior.

Harry sabia que aquilo não era uma decoração sinistra. Era obra de Voldemort, o que significava que o corredor escarlate era perigoso e mortal.

Ele colocou a mochila no chão e aproximou-se do início do corredor. Jogou um feitiço nas paredes e nada aconteceu.

Harry pegou um pedaço de roupa que trazia na mochila e o levitou para dentro do corredor.

Nada aconteceu novamente.

Um rato passou perto de seus pés e Harry perdeu o controle do feitiço, deixando o pano cair no chão avermelhado.

Imediatamente cinco estacas de ferro saíram das paredes e se cravaram na peça.

_O corredor, definitivamente, era mortal._

Harry pensou no que fazer e arquitetou um plano.

Retirou toda a roupa, ficando apenas de calça e rasgou uma capa em tiras, que usou para amarrar a calça colada no corpo. Depois ele amarrou uma parte na capa no cabelo, como um lenço amarrado na cabeça. Não podia se arriscar a deixar cair uma mecha de cabelo no corredor.

Então retirou sua Firebolt da mochila (ela era encantada para não ter fundo nem peso, assim ele podia transportar o que quisesse) e montou nela.

Harry decolou com a vassoura e começou a voar lentamente pelo Corredor Escarlate, orientado pelo que vira nas lembranças de Dumbledore.

Ele chegou no antigo quarto de Tom Riddle, sem bater em nada.

O quarto não tinha o feitiço mortal do corredor, mas o guarda-roupa brilhava sinistramente.

Harry abriu a porta com um feitiço e viu, com nojo, que ele estava cheio de cobras.

As cobras eram de tamanhos diferentes, mas todas tinham a mesma cor acinzentada, os olhos mortos e vazios e as línguas imóveis. Eram Inferis.

– _Afastem-se_ – Sibilou ele em língua de cobra.

As cobras estancaram e viraram as cabeças para ele, encarando-o com os olhos sem vida.

– _Afastem-se_! – Repetiu ele.

Elas deslizaram para fora do Armário e Harry apanhou a Taça dourada lá de dentro e a enterrou fundo no bolso, lacrando-o em seguida.

Harry montou em sua Firebolt novamente e decolou. A vassoura voava mais devagar agora, a Taça segura em seu bolso. Harry desviou de uma cadeira, voou de ponta cabeça por uma porta e virou bruscamente ao entrar por outra.

Ele parou e começou a flutuar a alguns centímetros do chão.

A emoção, o coração a palpitar nos ouvidos, tudo isso lhe tirara a concentração e ele virara no corredor errado.

Tinha se perdido no meio do Corredor Vermelho.

Harry sentiu o suor frio que banhava suas costas.

Ele manobrou cuidadosamente, a vassoura não batendo por pouco nas paredes e começou a voltar, a testa banhada de suor.

Ele voou até encontrar a escada novamente, e começou a descê-la, sobrevoando muito devagar.

Uma única gota de suor escorregou até a ponta de seu nariz.

Harry disparou, a gotinha tremendo loucamente, a saída se aproximava...

A gotinha caiu no chão, uma minúscula poça se formou.

Uma estaca passou de raspão por seu braço, Harry perdeu o controle da vassoura, batendo o ombro na parede.

Outra lança se cravou onde ele estivera um segundo atrás, ele caiu da vassoura e escorregou por alguns metros.

Ele saíra do Corredor.

Harry segurou a vassoura.

Uma estaca se cravou em suas costas. Depois outra e mais outra.

Ele fechou os olhos quando a quarta estaca perfurou suas costas.

O sangue encheu sua boca quando ele a abriu.

– Dobby... – Sussurrou ele.

Com um forte craque o elfo-doméstico surgiu. Ao ver o estado de seu Mestre, Dobby começou a berrar.

– O que houve, Harry Potter meu Senhor? Está ferido?

– Me leve... – Tossiu Harry. – Para... Hogwarts...

O elfo o tocou e o levou a desaparatação ao mesmo tempo em que Harry mergulhava na escuridão da inconsciência.


	18. Uma Cura

Capítulo 17  
– Uma Cura –

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, suas costas doíam tanto que saiam lágrimas de seus olhos. Havia uma grande forma avermelhada perto de si.  
Gina?  
Ele não sabia se apenas pensara na pergunta ou se havia sido balbuciada, mas não importava.  
Uma figura de branco apareceu e ele desmaiou de novo.

Gina ainda bufava indignada no Salão Comunal, vigiada de perto por seu irmão e Hermione. Andava em círculos e resmungava baixo.  
"Boneca", "porcelana", "Câmara", "Proteção", "eu", "não" e "Idiota" eram ouvidas regularmente.  
Hermione levantou os olhos do livro que lia e encarou a Ruiva.  
– Você vai ter um enfarto se continuar nervosa desse jeito – Opinou ela.  
Gina ia retrucar com algo particularmente espinhoso quando o Retrato abriu com um estrondo, deixando entrar uma Diretora muito irritada.  
– Eu exijo – Bufou ela. – Saber o que Harry Potter está fazendo!  
Gina congelou, Rony arfou e Hermione deixou cair o livro.  
– Com assim, Diretora? – Guinchou Mione.  
– Vocês vão contar que missão Alvo deixou para ele! – Ordenou Minerva.  
– O quê... – Arfou Gina. – Aconteceu?  
A Diretora pareceu diminuir em sua indignação.  
– O Sr. Potter, repentinamente, surgiu na Ala Hospitalar, amparado por Dobby, o elfo. Quero saber – ela não conseguiu completar sua exigência. Gina, Rony e Hermione voaram pelo Retrato, deixando-a falando sozinha.  
– O quê houve com ele? – Gritou Gina, invadindo a Ala Hospitalar.  
Madame Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e ela se calou.  
A Enfermeira pegou uma grande lança de ferro numa mesinha. Eles estremeceram ao ver que estava manchada de sangue.  
– Isto... Estava encravado nas costas dele.  
Gina se apoiou numa cama, enquanto Mione caia num choro desesperado.  
– Ele deve ter se ferido muito – Concluiu Rony, muito pálido.  
A Enfermeira suspirou.  
– Ele teria se ferido muito se fosse apenas uma, mas havia quatro dessas nele.  
Aquilo foi demais. Gina vomitou ruidosamente num penico que estava perto, Hermione amoleceu nos braços de Rony.  
– Você está bem, Srta...? Precipitou-se Madame Pomfrey.  
Gina parou de vomitar e voltou-se para a mulher.  
– Não se preocupe comigo. Como ele está?  
– Vários órgãos sofreram danos, mas já os curei. O pulmão direito se encheu de sangue. Tive de tirá-lo antes de curar o pulmão.  
Ela apontou um balde tampado que todos concluíram estar cheio de sangue.  
– Ele não teria sobrevivido – Contou a enfermeira – Se _aquilo _não tivesse aparecido.  
Gina viu que havia algo pousado no Biombo que escondia Harry. Majestoso, uma figura que achavam que nunca mais veriam. Lá estava...  
– Fawkes! – Gritou Gina e a Fênix voou calmamente para a garota, pousando em seu ombro.  
– Ele chegou do nada – Contou a mulher – E começou a chorar em cima dos ferimentos. Graças à Fênix, Potter está só dormindo, totalmente curado!  
Harry abriu os olhos, o teto muito branco ofuscou sua vista embaçada. Ele percebeu duas coisas: Ele estava na Ala Hospitalar e ele odiava tetos brancos.  
– Como você está? – Perguntou Hermione, ao seu lado, enquanto colocava seus óculos nele.  
– Bem – Respondeu Harry. Sentia gosto de sangue na boca.  
– O quê houve? – perguntou Gina.  
Harry suspirou.  
– Depois eu conto. Onde está minha calça?  
A Enfermeira trouxe alguns trapos. Ele agradeceu e perguntou se ela poderia fazer um favor à ela. Pediu que chamasse Neville, A Diretora e Remo Lupin. E então que os deixasse sozinhos.  
Ela foi e ele encarou os amigos.  
– Pegue na calça o objeto – pediu ele.  
Rony revirou os trapos e encontrou uma belíssima taçinha.  
– É ela? – Sussurrou Hermione, ele assentiu.  
– Preciso destruí-la, antes que ele descubra que a peguei.  
– Podemos ajudá-lo?  
Harry pediu que o ajudassem a levantar então apanhou sua varinha e convocou alguns biombos.  
– Fiquem longe – Comandou ele. Mas antes, Gina, venha aqui.  
Ela se aproximou e ele olhou para ela, mas não era um olhar normal.  
Era quente, muito quente, aquele olhar. Gina corou. Não era como o olhar que recebera uma vez, que parecia que a devoravam com os olhos, esse era diferente do olhar de Harry. Ela sentiu-se nua, como se todas as barreiras caíssem frente aos olhos dele. Ela corou da cabeça aos pés e, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se bela e muito, muito _desejada_.  
Harry sorriu e o Biombo o cobriu.  
Ele se lembrou da imagem da e luz verde escapou das frestas dos biombos, que caíram no chão ruidosamente. Neste instante entraram Neville, Lupin e Minerva.  
– O que há? – Perguntou o garoto.  
Harry olhou para seus amigos.  
– Contem para a Diretora, mas apenas o que aprendemos ano passado, não a minha parte. Contem ao Remo também.  
Eles levaram os dois adultos confusos para fora e Harry ficou sozinho com Neville.  
Harry mostrou a Taça, agora livre de Voldemort. Neville olhou chocado para a peça.  
– Neville – Chamou Harry. – Você sabe o que é isso? Sabe a história da sua mãe? Dos McFusty?  
– Começou, não é? – perguntou Neville à guisa de resposta. Harry assentiu.  
– Você sabe quem deve curar?  
Neville sorriu.

A Taça fez contato com os lábios de Alice Longbotton e a água contida nela correu para sua garganta.  
Ela engasgou, tossiu e, pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos, ela acordou.

Alice abriu os olhos e piscou lentamente. Sua boca estava seca e suas costas doíam, _como se ela estivesse deitada há muito tempo.  
_Havia um homem parado perto da cama dela, suas roupas eram rotas e remendadas. Tinha cabelos castanhos salpicados de grisalho e sorria enquanto grossas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.  
– Você está bem, Alice? – Sussurrou ele.  
_Aquela voz... Ela sabia... Remo!  
_– Remo? – Sua voz estava rouca pelo desuso. – Remo Lupin? Aluado?  
Ele assentiu e passou a mão trêmula por seus olhos.  
Ela olhou para aquele rosto. Parecia mais velho do que ela lembrava.  
Lembrar...  
Ela se lembrava do rosto de Bellatriz. Ela perguntava sobre seu filho, o pequeno Neville...  
E então... Dor. Muita dor. E depois a escuridão.  
_A loucura.  
_– O que aconteceu? Nós fomos atacados por Bellatriz... Frank?  
Ela se virou e viu o marido, parado, olhando para o teto tolamente.  
– Eu... estava assim? Quem nos curou?  
Um vulto entrou em seu campo de visão. Ele levou uma Taça aos lábios de Frank, depois de algumas tossidas ele também acordou.  
Alice voltou-se para Lupin, apertando o marido.  
– Quem...?  
Ela viu o rosto do vulto e ofegou. Neville olhava carinhosamente para seus pais.  
Ela agarrou o filho.  
– Neville! Meu pequeno! Quanto tempo ficamos assim?  
Ele abraçava a mãe e sorria. Era maior do que a figura delicada e loira de sua mãe. Nunca soube o que era um abraço de mãe. Até agora.  
– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Frank depois de abraçar o filho também. – O que aconteceu com vocês? Os Potter? O filho deles?  
Lupin suspirou.  
"Pedro era o Fiel do Segredo". Ele se aliou à Voldemort e traiu todos nós, contando sobre o esconderijo. Voldemort foi até Godric's Hollow e... matou Tiago.  
Depois disso Lílian implorou para ele poupar Harry, mas foi morta por ele também. Ele tentou matar o pequeno harry, mas a proteção do amor de lily fez o feitiço se voltar contra ele. Voldemort desapareceu.  
Sirius foi atrás de Pedro. Mas este preparou uma armadilha. Ele explodiu uma rua onde estavam e fugiu. O Ministério acusou Sirius e ele foi preso.  
Harry foi criado pelos tios, os Dursley. Quando completou onze anos ele foi para Hogwarts. Mas o espírito de Voldemort sobreviveu, e ele tentou voltar inúmeras vezes.  
Finalmente, quatorze anos depois, ele recuperou seu corpo.  
Harry Potter lutou contra ele e pode avisar Dumbledore de sua volta. Dumbledore reativou a Ordem da Fênix e começamos a lutar novamente.  
Um ano depois, Harry descobriu a Profecia e Sirius... morreu.  
No ano seguinte Snape se revelou um traidor e matou Dumbledore".  
Alice chorava copiosamente, enquanto Frank apertava seu ombro, ele terrivelmente pálido.  
– Então... – Começou Alice. – Nós perdemos.  
– Por Deus, Alice – interrompeu Lupin. – É claro que não! Mesmo sem todos eles, continuaram lutando! Olho-Tonto é o novo líder da Ordem, eu estou convencendo lobisomens e Harry está lutando mais que nunca!  
– Harry? – engasgou ela. – Onde ele está?  
– Aqui! – Disse um vulto encapuzado.  
Ele baixou o capuz e Alice pode ver o rosto jovem, os olhos espantosamente verdes, os cabelos revoltos e uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio.  
– Harry! – Gritou ela antes de abraçá-lo. – Por um momento achei que estava vendo Tiago! Como cresceu! Ah... Querido. Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu...  
– Não se preocupe – Disse Harry. – está tudo bem agora.  
– M-mas, tudo o que aconteceu. Sua Cicatriz! A Profecia! E toda essa luta contra Voldemort!  
– Está tudo bem, mamãe – Disse neville. – Não nos importamos em lutar, desde que tudo termine bem.  
Frank sorriu orgulhoso enquanto Alice soltava Harry para agarrar o filho.  
Passados alguns instantes, Alice se voltou para Lupin.  
– Onde estão nossas varinhas? – Perguntou ela. – Passamos muito tempo deitados. Vamos voltar a lutar!

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora do capítulo, mas esse foi o mais difícil até agora. Daqui pra frente as coisas vão mudar na Fic. A ação, as revelações e as mortes começam. O próximo capítulo é o Capítulo 18 - Férias Desastrosas - que já está escrito, mas precisa ser digitado. O capítulo 19 ainda falta terminar, ele é bem complicado e o meu Beta tá afogado em provas, então pode demorar um pouco. Bem, me desejem Sorte! (Principalmente pelas Reviews, comentem pessoal!) 


	19. Férias Desastrosas

Capítulo 18  
– Férias Desastrosas –

A Ordem da Fênix se reunia mais uma vez. E o sentimento era de esperança.  
– E, antes de começar a Reunião – Disse Olho-Tonto Moody. – Quero dar as boas vindas e bom retorno aos nossos antigos membros: Frank e Alice Longbotton.  
O casal se levantou e sorriu, sentando a seguir. Moody continuou:  
– Agora, nós temos muito a discutir. Primeiro, quero saber das nossas informações.  
Cada um dos membros relatou as novidades. Isso não demorou muito, pois apenas os membros mais "Confiáveis" estavam presentes naquela reunião especial, eram em torno de vinte.  
– Muito bem. Agora, em quantos somos? Temos novos membros.  
Lupin se levantou.  
– Trinta Lobisomens e dois vampiros.  
Moody olhou surpreso para ele.  
– Como...?  
– O líder de uma Matilha é meu conhecido, o convenci e ele convenceu o bando. Os vampiros entreouviram minha "palestra" com a Matilha e quiseram aderir à causa. Com esses temos um total de cinqüenta e sete Lobisomens. E dois vampiros.  
Olho-Tonto sorriu. O Sr. Weasley levantou.  
– O Departamento de Manutenção Mágica está do nosso lado. Eles sabem que há Comensais infiltrados no Ministério, ficaram com medo e debandaram para o nosso lado. Metade dos Juízes do Departamento da Execução das Leis da Magia simpatizam conosco.  
Tonks sorriu vivamente.  
– Doze Aurores querem entrar na Ordem – Contou ela. – São todos muito bons e confiáveis.  
Todos se alegraram ainda mais com a notícia e começaram a dar as novas informações e computar os números.  
– Depois de tudo – Tornou Olho-Tonto Moody. – Temos um assunto de risco à tratar. Lupin tem algo importante para falar. Algo que conseguiu do garoto Potter.  
Cochichos se espalharam pela mesa. Lupin levantou novamente.  
– Harry me passou uma informação muito importante, mas com algumas restrições.  
Ele puxou uma carta do bolso e leu em voz alta:  
_A Informação expressa aqui é segredo absoluto, algo tão secreto e perigoso eu quase ninguém deve saber. Por isso, determinei os que podem saber disso, não por não confiar em todos vocês, mas porque apenas a minoria essencial deve ter esse conhecimento. Me desculpem.  
__Gostaria que essa Informação_ _ficasse apenas entre: Moody, Quin, Lupin, Profª. Minerva, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Se vocês acharem que mais alguém deve saber disso, tudo bem.  
__Muito cuidado com isso, pois é dessa informação que depende nossa Vitória na Guerra. Se alguém achar que não suportaria ter essa informação, peço que não ouça e se retire._

_Harry Potter_

Todos na mesa engoliram em seco, parecia que era algo muito perigoso. Os que não foram chamados se retiraram e Lupin lacrou a sala. Ele apanhou um livro e o abriu em determinada página.  
– Esse é o único livro que faz uma _referência _ao assunto. Leiam com cuidado.  
O livro passou por todos e o texto foi cuidadosamente examinado. Por fim, Tonks devolveu o livro.  
– Vocês entenderam o que é _isso_? – Perguntou Lupin.  
Moody rosnou.  
– Não vá dizer que Voldemort fez essas tais Horcruxes?  
– Fez – interrompeu o Lobisomem. – Sete delas.  
Engasgos, suspiros, gemidos e gritinhos foram algumas das reações perante a essa informação.  
– Não é possível!!! – Trovejou Moody. – Será impossível localizar e destruir essas... coisas!  
– Harry encontrou e destruiu quatro delas. Uma está desaparecida e ele diz que as duas últimas terão de ser destruídas juntas, seja lá o que isso quer dizer. A Sétima Horcrux é o próprio Voldemort – Informou Lupin, calmamente.  
A Sra. Weasley gritou.  
– É isso! Foi essa a Missão que ele recebeu! Por isso evitou que Rony e Hermione o seguissem!  
Lupin assentiu e Moody suspirou.  
– Ele entrou em contato comigo. É o último tema que tenho de tratar.  
Todos se viraram para ele.  
– Molly, ele pede a sua permissão para levar seus filhos com ele agora. Ele quer saber se pode usar as férias de Natal para levar os amigos nessa Missão.  
– Eu sabia – Guinchou a senhora. – Agora o Rony vai se meter na história! E Hermione...  
– De alguma forma bizarra, Harry se tornou tutor da Granger no mundo Trouxa, e ela é adulta, assim como seu filho. Mas ele está pedindo mesmo assim! E não é só o Ronald, ele está perguntando se pode levar a menina Weasley também.  
– NÃO! – Berrou a Sra. Weasley. – A minha Gina não vai participar dessa loucura!  
– Ela vai – Disse o Sr. Weasley.  
A Senhor voltou-se para ele, entre atônita e raivosa.  
– Como é? – Gritou ela, mas o marido não se abalou.  
– Rony e Hermione já são adultos, eles decidem o que fazem. Quanto à Gina, ela já é uma mulher. E é forte, poderosa e sabe se cuidar. Além disso, já devíamos ter aprendido: Harry sabe o que faz, e eles estarão seguros ao seu lado.  
Molly soltou um ruído de descrença.  
– Mesmo que eles vão direto para o perigo, Harry nunca deixou que nada de grave acontecesse com eles. O garoto daria o braço da varinha se isso colocasse todos em segurança! E eles estão lutando por nós! Se Harry precisa deles, então ou o risco é menor ou eles são muito necessários!  
Lupin meteu a mão no bolso e puxou um medalhão que Harry lhe entregara.  
– Ele disse que é essa a que falta. Que a verdadeira foi roubada. E pediu se nós não podemos descobrir quem é o Ladrão.  
O medalhão e o bilhete de R.A.B. passaram de mão em mão.  
A Sra. Weasley suspirou.  
– Já vi que perdi. Mas se algo acontecer a meus filhos...  
– Então algo muito pior aconteceu ao Harry antes – Completou o Sr. Weasley. Ele se virou para Moody. – Avise à ele que a permissão está concedida. E eu eles devem tomar muito cuidado.  
A Reunião terminou e todos saíram mais abalados do que quando entraram, deixando apenas Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody na sala. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno espelho. Refletido nele estava apenas um olho muito verde.  
– Ouviu tudo, Potter? – Rosnou ele. – Tome cuidado. Tenho um pressentimento que essas "Férias de Natal" se tornarão "Férias Desastrosas".  
Ele colocou o espelho de Sirius no bolso e saiu, fechando a porta.

Em seu esconderijo, Harry guardou o caco do Espelho de Duas Faces e suspirou. Então sorriu.  
Teria seus amigos ao seu lado dessa vez. E Gina também.  
O problema é que ele não sabia o quanto o pressentimento de Moody estava certo...

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo adicionado e dessa vez, não demorou muito! Mandem Reviews, por favor e até o próximo.  
Próximo capítulo: -- Capítulo 19 -- Campo de Guerra

Até lá!


	20. Campo de Batalha

Capítulo 19

– Campo de Batalha –

O Expresso de Hogwarts chegou na Plataforma 9 ½ arrotando fumaça. Hermione abriu a porta do vagão enquanto Rony descia com os malões. Gina apanhou o seu e olhou em volta à procura de alguém que viesse buscá-los. Divisou um casal ruivo perto de uma coluna.

Eles se aproximaram de Molly e Arthur Weasley. A boa Senhora os arrebatou em um forte e protetor abraço.

– Vocês estão bem, queridos? – Perguntou.

– Sim, mãe. Dá pra soltar? – Respondeu Rony, a voz abafada pelo abraço. Ela o largou e agarrou Gina.

– Onde ele está? – Perguntou a ruivinha. – Achei que ele vinha!

– Eu também – Suspirou a Sra. Weasley, parecendo indignada com a irresponsabilidade _dele._

Gina sentiu um cutucão na altura das costelas.

– Para, Rony! – Ralhou ela.

– Quê? – Perguntou o rapaz. – Tô longe de você!

Ela sentiu o cutucão novamente, então sentiu braços invisíveis envolverem sua cintura.

– Quem disse que não vim? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido uma voz sem corpo.

A caçula Weasley sentiu um arrepio passar por sua coluna e deu um sorriso tão grande que ninguém precisou perguntar o que acontecera.

Hermione esticou os braços e bateu em _algo_ invisível.

– Tudo bem Harry? – Murmurou ela. Sentiu um movimento ao seu redor e uma voz murmurou pero dela.

– Tudo, Irmãzinha.

Ela sorriu e Rony deu um tapa nas costas do "ar". A Sra. Weasley deu um suspiro resignado e se aproximou de um trecho "vazio".

– Vocês vão agora? – Ela murmurou.

– Não – Ouviu de volta. – Apenas a Gina. Depois eu pego eles.

Ela assentiu e Harry voltou para perto de Rony,

– Guardem os malões e levem apenas o essencial, vamos dar uma olhada numa coisa, então vocês vão ver o meu esconderijo.

A caçula Weasley apanhou seu malão e agarrou o braço invisível do namorado, logo em seguida a escuridão asfixiante da aparatação a envolveu.

Hermione fechou a mala conjurada e colocou-a perto da escada. Rony já havia feito a mala dele e estava largado no sofá.

– Acha que ele vai demorar muito? – Suspirou ela.

Ele puxou um pergaminho do bolso.

– Ele disse que só viria amanhã de manhã...

A garota de aproximou e beijou seus lábios de leve.

– Vamos dormir, então...

E cada um foi para seu quarto.

A campainha soou naquela manhã estridentemente. De imediato a Sra. Weasley fechou a cara. O Sr. Weasley abriu a porta e Harry Potter entrou incrivelmente ele não sorria por estar ali.

– Bom dia – Cumprimentou ele. A Sra. Wesley não respondeu, nem levantou para recebê-lo.

Ele foi para perto dela e agachou ao seu lado.

– Sra. Weasley, a senhora é como uma mãe para mim. Seus filhos são a única família que me restou. Nada acontecerá com ele ou comigo, eu prometo. Daqui a apenas duas semanas eu os trarei de volta.

Ele retirou um pequeno vaso do bolso.

– Essa é uma Chave de Portal direto para nosso esconderijo. Toque nela e será levada para perto de Gina. – Ele sorriu, então murmurou um endereço para a senhora.

– Duas semanas, e estaremos de volta.

Ele abraçou a mulher, acenou para o Sr. Weasley, enviou as malas dos amigos e agarrou seus braços, então aparataram.

Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, estava sentado numa grande mesa, escrevendo longamente em um pergaminho, com uma pena tão afiada que cortava o próprio ar onde passava.

Uma batida soou na porta e Severo Snape entrou tranqüilamente.

– Notícias, Severo? – Perguntou Voldemort.

Snape olhou distraidamente para a pena nas mãos do mestre.

– Os lobos estão quase prontos – relatou com a voz monótona. – Ainda não localizamos Potter, mas ele não é um risco.

Voldemort fez um barulhinho de descrença. Ele voltou-se para a grande cobra aos seus pés.

_Nagini! Quero que vigie as cavernas, leve alguns Comensais. _A cobra sibilou em resposta e arrastou-se para fora da sala. Voldemort sorriu e voltou-se para seu pergaminho, ignorando Snape.

Um grande Platô. Era isso que Harry, Rony e Hermione viam. Não muito alto, mas um grande monte rochoso totalmente plano no alto. Eles estavam ao pé da formação, frente à entrada de uma caverna. Harry estava bem na frente do buraco escuro.

Hermione e Rony olharam ao redor. Havia apenas o paredão e uma densa floresta ao redor. A caverna passava despercebida em meio às árvores.

Harry deu um passo para frente e eles entraram na gruta.

Um grande salão totalmente de pedra os aguardava. As paredes amarronzadas se perdiam na escuridão perpétua que embrenhava o ambiente. A umidade se agarrava às capas, um odor de podridão, abandono e terror se espalhavam como uma doença. Estalactites e estalagmites pontuavam o teto e o chão, transformando-se em obstáculos e armadilhas envoltas em sombras. Uma lenta, arrepiante e sinistra gota caía de uma delas, num gotejar que mexeria com os nervos do homem mais impassível do mundo. Um silvo seguido de um arrastar ecoava. Cada suspirar era como um trovão na imensidão e o som de seus próprios passos vacilantes era o suficiente para o som ecoar por quilômetros escuros até voltar a seus ouvidos. Rony e Hermione grudaram em Harry, que parecia também assustado, e olharam em volta, mesmo que fosse impossível ver mais do que alguns centímetros ao redor da luz das varinhas.

– Por que estamos aqui, Harry? Onde é _aqui_, por falar nisso... – Murmurou Rony, mas mesmo sua quase inaudível voz foi o suficiente para Hermione pular de susto.

– Aqui é o subsolo do Campo de Treinamento de Voldemort – O murmúrio de Harry, com a presença do nome de Voldemort e aquela terrível localização fizeram Rony gemer de medo, e o som, novamente, ecoou por toda a caverna

– Por que estamos aqui? – Desta vez, que murmurou foi a encolhida Hermione.

– Nagini está aqui.

Hermione pestanejou. Sua mente lógica trouxe uma terrível realidade: Harry pretendia destruir a Cobra junto com Voldemort. Se ele estava tão desesperado a ponto de tentar matar a Cobra primeiro, era porque ele não tivera um mínimo sucesso com o Medalhão, a penúltima Horcrux a ser destruída. Quando ela ia verbalizar esse pensamento, um uivo terrível ecoou vindo do teto.

Harry apertou o passo, como se quisesse ir embora o mais rápido possível, o que era a mais pura verdade. Rony guinchou uma pergunta.

– São Lobisomens. Moody, foi ele que me deu essa localização, disse que acredita que Voldemort está tentando criar Lobisomens que se transformem a qualquer hora. Dia ou noite, mesmo sem Lua Cheia.

A idéia era tão aterrorizante que saiu da garganta de Harry de forma sofrível. Rony e Hermione também apertaram o passo.

Um estalido seco chegou a seus ouvidos e Harry os fez parar. Um som sibilante surgiu no ar, fazendo os seguirem em seu encalço.

Uma grande cobra se arrastava na escuridão. Seu corpanzil gigantesco se assomava serpenteando no chão pedregoso. Harry ergueu a varinha e lançou um feitiço para imobilizar a cobra.

Isso foi seu maior erro.

Treze Comensais aparataram à sua volta. Harry sabia que não se podia aparatar na caverna, logo, Voldemort esperava-o. Ele estava muito, muito encrencado.

O Comensal à sua frente era Dolohov, um dos malditos que estavam no Ministério no dia em que Sirius caiu no Véu. Um dos Comensais mais terríveis e impiedosos.

Amaldiçoando sua sorte, Harry viu Rony estuporar um deles e saiu desabalado para fora do círculo, arrastando seus amigos. A cobra sibilou e os seguiu, se arrastando quase tão rápido quanto eles corriam.

Um raio negro partiu de um dos Comensais, destruindo uma estalagmite. Pedras voaram e acertaram o Trio. Sangue espirrou do braço de Rony, que foi atingido por uma pedra tão afiada quanto uma lâmina. Hermione gritou enquanto de sua boca jorravam maldições e feitiços, que derrubaram dois Comensais. Um feitiço cortante fez alguns cachos do cabelo lanzudo da garota caírem, enquanto um corte atravessava sua bochecha. Foi a vez de Rony mostrar que podia empunhar a varinha mesmo com o braço machucado e pode derrubar dois Comensais também. Harry corria em ziguezague, gritando para que seus amigos o localizassem, como seus gritos atraíam os Comensais também, sua desabalada corrida só não era em linha reta para se desviar das Maldições. Um raio verde esmeralda acertou o teto. Um desabamento de grandes proporções se formou, soterrando com pedras um dos Comensais.

– Quem foi? – Gritou um dos Comensais, uma nota de raiva na voz.

– Dolohov, aquele idiota! – Berrou um que Harry reconheceu como Avery.

Rony tropeçou em uma estalactite e o buraco no teto causado pelo feitiço do finado Dolohov vomitou luz em cima dele. Hermione agarrou-o pelas axilas enquanto ele buscava sua varinha. Um feitiço acertou o lugar onde ele estava assim que os dois deram alguns passos para trás. A luz provinda do buraco favorecia os Comensais, pois podiam ver dois de seus inimigos. Mas Harry percebeu que estava muito longe dos amigos e a Cobra se aproximava.

Os Comensais ergueram suas varinhas e Harry olhou por um momento para a situação. Um único Avada acabaria com a Cobra que estava muito perto, mas seus amigos seriam mortos. Horcrux ou Rony e Hermione? _Merda_ pensou Harry _A resposta é óbvia._

Levantando sua varinha e apontando para a Cobra Harry gritou:

– NOX MÁXIMA!

A luz que vinha do buraco no teto se apagou, assim como todas as varinhas. Harry ouviu os gritos dos Comensais quando Rony e Hermione os atingiram. Logo os amigos seguiram seus gritos e o trio estava novamente reunido.

Com um suspiro de alívio Harry desfez o feitiço e sorriu quando a luz inesperada atingiu os Comensais que olhavam tolamente para cima, como se procurando o motivo da luz ter se apagado. Mas um deles berrou com força um Avada Kedrava na direção deles. Se não fosse a agilidade adquirida por Rony e Harry com o Quadribol, eles teriam morrido. Harry se jogou para o lado, enquanto Rony agarrava Hermione e a jogava no chão junto a ele. O Feitiço bateu na parede que estava próxima de Harry e esta se quebrou, deixando uma entrada de grandes proporções por onde a luz jorrou para dentro. Harry piscou várias vezes para as manchas de luz em sua vista sumirem e olhou para frente. Um único Comensal ficara de pé. Ele tocou a Marca Negra em seu braço e sumiu num estalo.

– Foi buscar reforços! – Berrou Harry.

Ele se aproximou do buraco na parede e viu, dezenas de metros abaixo, um caudaloso rio. Ele agarrou Rony e Hermione pelos cotovelos e os levou para o buraco.

– Vamos pular. Seguimos o rio e aparatamos mais para longe...

Rony olhou em seus olhos. Azul contra o verde.

– Harry... E a Cobra? Ela está aqui, temos de matá-la...

Harry sentiu a decepção cair sobre ele e abaixou os olhos. Então encarou Rony novamente.

– Não dá tempo. Eles estarão aqui logo, deixamos... Nós a derruiremos outro dia...

Rony suspirou e assentiu, se tornando o grande Leão Dourado. Hermione olhou para Harry.

– Eu vou te matar por me fazer tomar esse banho gelado – Ela resmungou apontando para o rio distante. Então se transformou em uma gatinha.

Harry se tornou o grande lobo branco e agarrou Hermione com cuidado, levando-a na boca como uma mãe levaria seu filhote. Ele a levou para a borda do buraco e olhou para baixo.

_Como vamos pular? – _Rugiu o Leão. Harry rapidamente percebeu que era muito fácil conversar mesmo em suas formas Animagas.

Ele passou Hermione para Rony que a pegou da mesma forma que Harry, com a boca.

A gatinha esperneou indignada. _Que droga vocês estão fazendo? Eu não sou um objeto ou, pior, um filhote!_

Harry piscou os olhos para Rony, que revirava os seus.

_Vocês são gatos, se entendam! _Rebateu ele.

Hermione não teve tempo de protestar, Harry e Rony (com ela na boca) pularam, com os estalidos da aparatação dos Comensais ao fundo. Caíram com força na água turbulenta e gelada. Os pêlos atrapalharam um pouco na hora de nadar e pesaram mais. Hermione, sozinha, não teria conseguido sobreviver ali e concluir isso a deixou ainda mais indignada e irritada.

Finalmente eles nadaram até a margem e voltaram à forma humana. Rony tinha a gola da blusa de Hermione em sua boca e corou enquanto a soltava. Estavam encharcados, tremendo e haviam perdido uma batalha. Fugiram, para ser mais específico.

Harry agarrou os braços de seus amigos e aparatou, guiando-os para seu esconderijo.

O gosto amargo da derrota impregnava sua boca.


	21. Palavra do Autor 2

Capítulo sem número

– Palavra do Autor (2) –

Olá!

Bem, como todos já devem saber, faz um bom tempo que não atualizo. Peço inúmeras desculpas a vocês que acompanham minha Fic.

Tentando, esperançosamente, me desculpar por esse abandono, estou aqui, escrevendo esse "Capítulo sem número 2: Desculpas".

Vamos explicar o que aconteceu:

Se algum de vocês, leitores, também são escritores,vão entender a expressão "Bloqueio de Inspiração". Para os que não sabem, peço que prestem atenção nessa rápida explanação: Bloqueio de Inspiração é quando o autor fica "seco" de idéias. Tudo o que a gente escreve parece fraco e digno de pena, você acha que simplesmente esqueceu como se escreve, seus personagens ficam sem personalidade nenhuma e você fica arranjando outras coisas para fazer, ao invés de ficar escrevendo. Nesse meio tempo, as poucas idéias mirabolantes que você tem, não servem para a sua Fic, então você escreve uma centena de pequenas Fic, contos ou One-Shots.

É um inferno.

Mas como nós, escritores lindos, maravilhosos e inteligentes, somos pessoas que superam seus problemas, esse bloqueio uma hora é vencido. Normalmente, quando ele acaba, você se vê cercado por inúmeras idéias incríveis, tanto para sua Fic quanto para próximas obras.

É por isso que assim que essa droga acabou, eu consegui ter 9 idéias mirabolantes para Fics:

- O Músico (HH)

- Harry Potter e os Olhos da Verdade (HH – 6º ano)

- Operação: Veil (HG)

- Still Loving You (HH – Song – Postada)

- Fic-sem-nome (HH – UA)

- TEMARI (HG – Continuação de Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux)

- My sweet Angel (HH – Idéia em Formação)

- Celine – O Contador de Histórias (Hr – Personagem Original [Marco – Em construção)

- Mama Said (Drama/Angst – Harry Potter – Song)

Por isso, assim que Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux acabar, uma invasão de Fics de Snackes começará.

Para agradar a Gregos e Troianos, também estarei postando ESSA Fic na Floreios, em breve. Continuarei aqui no Fanfiction, não se preocupem (estou sendo muito metido?).

E, para finalizar, estarei postando um Capítulo a cada, aproximadamente, duas semanas. Como estou trabalhando em outros locais, como Beta, Corretor, WebDesigner, Avaliador... (hem, hem) não posso reduzir esse prazo. Talvez os capítulos venham antes, mas nunca depois de DUAS SEMANAS.

Tentarei manter esse prazo até o fim da Fic.

Para despertar a curiosidade, e convencê-los a acompanhar a Fic:

Capítulo 20 – A Casa dos Potter

Capítulo 21 – Globo de Guerra

Capítulo 22 - Monstro

Capítulo 23 – R.A.B.

Capítulo 24 – A cura de Neville

Capítulo 25 – Ovos de Sapo

Isso talvez vá intrigá-los um pouco, principalmente o 25.

Até lá!

P.S. Minhas, novamente, sinceras desculpas pela demora de postar esse.


	22. A Casa dos Potter

Capítulo 20

– A Casa dos Potter –

Harry, Rony e Hermione atravessavam um grande jardim de sebes que se parecia muito com o que o moreno realizou a Terceira prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Essa lembrança causou arrepios em Rony e Hermione, mesmo que nessa prova eles não estiveram ao lado de Harry. Lembravam muito bem como ela terminara.

– Onde estamos exatamente, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione.

Harry sorriu de lado, enquanto os guiava pelo Labirinto de sebes.

– Aqui é um esconderijo muito bom que herdei de meus pais.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para atiçar a curiosidade de Hermione, mas ela decidiu não perguntar nada. Ainda mais, lembrou, estava irritada com Harry pelo pequeno "mergulho" no rio.

Eles chegaram ao fim do labirinto, que terminava no lugar mais incrível que já haviam visto.

Um grande jardim abria-se a frente, com os mais variados tipos de flores e algumas árvores frutíferas, sendo que numa macieira pendia um balanço de cordas. O Jardim ficava no centro do Labirinto, que não passava de uma incrível defesa contra invasores. Ao fundo havia uma casa, e essa era de tirar o fôlego.

Era uma belíssima Mansão. Toda branca e com algumas colunas na frente, três ou mais andares e com um belo portal de madeira trabalhada. No centro da porta de entrada havia uma letra "P" esculpida na madeira. A Mansão parecia ser muito antiga, mas tinha um aspecto de que acabara de ser construída.

Rony e Hermione estancaram, babando com a beleza do _esconderijo _de Harry Potter.

Harry abriu a porta e eles penetraram em um Hall grande, mas aconchegante. Havia uma escada para o andar superior e algumas portas, eles seguiram por uma delas.

– Estamos de volta! – Gritou Harry para ninguém em particular.

Sons de algo caindo e passos foram ouvidos pela casa. Rony e Hermione levantaram as varinhas quando a porta se abriu.

Um mar de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo entrou como um raio e se jogou sobre Harry.

Ele abraçou sua pequena ruivinha de volta, rindo da euforia dela.

– Calma, Gina. Estamos inteiros.

A espevitada garota sorriu docemente, antes de se jogar sobre seu irmão e Hermione. Depois dos fortes abraços e alguns beijinhos no rosto ela se afastou para olhá-los clinicamente.

Os três estavam ensopados. Harry tinha os óculos levemente trincados, Rony tinha um corte na face esquerda e os cabelos de Hermione estavam completamente em pé. Uma camada de sujeira os cobria levemente, muito havia saído com a água.

Ela olhou severamente para Harry, que engoliu em seco.

– Onde vocês estavam? – Rosnou ela.

Harry ia responder, quando uma forte pontada de dor atravessou suas costas e ele gemeu. Gina esqueceu a brutalidade e o apoiou gentilmente enquanto levava o namorado porta afora.

Subiram por uma escada e chegaram em um longo corredor com portas dos dois lados e diversos quadros cochilando nas paredes.

A garota abriu uma das portas e entrou num quarto, depositando Harry na cama. Ele agradeceu baixinho e então caiu num sono profundo.

Gina fechou a porta e encarou o casal a sua frente.

– Vamos conversar – Sentenciou ela.

Eles desceram e entraram no que ela indicou ser a cozinha.

– Muito bem – Começou Hermione. – Que lugar é esse?

– É uma das propriedades que Harry herdou – respondeu Gina. – A Mansão Potter.

Ignorando a surpresa e o mar de perguntas que apareceram em sua mente, Hermione continuou:

– Por que Harry ficou assim?

– Lembram-se do feitiço que Você-Sabe-Quem lançou nas costas dele?

Eles assentiram lentamente, arrepios passando pelo corpo.

– Harry não pode lançar azarações ou feitiços de luta sem que suas energias se esgotem. É uma forma de impedi-lo de lutar. Ele tem de usar feitiços fracos ou que não sirvam para uma batalha, senão ele pode até morrer com o esgotamento.

Gina falava com a voz forte, mas lágrimas embargavam seus belos olhos castanhos. Hermione afagou seus cabelos. Então ela decidiu descontrair o momento.

– Quer dizer que você e Harry estão morando aqui, sozinhos? – Perguntou maliciosamente.

Gina e Rony coraram até a raiz dos cabelos, mas por motivos diferentes.

– O QUÊ? – Berrou o Ruivo. – VOCÊ ESTÁ MORANDO AQUI COM O HARRY?

Gina se empertigou toda, em desafio.

– E SE EU ESTIVER? VOCÊ NÃO PODE MANDAR EM MIM! SE EU QUISER MORAR COM O HARRY AQUI NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI ME IMPEDIR!

Hermione agarrou Rony pelos ombros e fê-lo sentar-se novamente, enquanto Gina arfava, lançando adagas pelos olhos.

Gina suspirou lentamente.

– Não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando – Disse ela. – Eu durmo no quarto que era dos avós dele e ele dorme no quarto do pai. Passamos a maior parte do tempo meio afastados, porque ele fica ou na biblioteca ou fora de casa, procurando pistas das Horcruxes.

Rony deu um sorriso aliviado.

– Mas quando estamos juntos... – Gina sorriu maliciosamente e saiu correndo antes que Rony brigasse com ela.

Harry acordou com as costas doendo. A cicatriz em forma de cruz que Voldemort lhe presenteara desaparecera com as poções que lhe foram recomendadas, mas ele ainda estava impossibilitado de lutar como sempre. Essa limitação o fazia ficar noites acordado pensando no que fazer. Ele treinara tanto para poder lutar, estava caçando as Horcruxes como louco, mas do que adiantaria tudo isso se ele não pudesse lutar com Voldemort?

Algumas vezes sonhava em desafiar Voldemort para um duelo de espadas, mas sabia que perderia do mesmo jeito. Outras vezes pensava em atacá-lo pelas costas com alguma arma, mas sabia que o Lord das Trevas jamais seria pego de surpresa. Então, quando as coisas estavam realmente difíceis, ele ia para a Biblioteca.

Não para ler ou estudar como Hermione faria, mas sim para falar com algumas "pessoas".

Ele entrou na biblioteca e foi resoluto para uma das paredes, onde muitos quadros residiam.

Então ele olhou automaticamente para os quadros, um para cada membro da família Potter.

Todos os seus parentes estavam ali. Todas as gerações de Potters, com suas mulheres e filhos. Inclusive seus pais.

Harry olhou carinhosamente para o quadro que retratava um homem jovem, com cabelos muito rebeldes, óculos redondos e nariz fino. Ao seu lado, no mesmo quadro, estava uma linda mulher, jovem como ele, mas de cabelos ruivos e olhos espantosamente verdes. Seus sorrisos se abriaram ao ver Harry a sua frente.

– Harry? – Questionou a mulher do quadro. Harry sorriu enquanto assentia.

Aquele quadro fora pintado antes dele nascer, mas ele conseguira convencer Lily e Tiago Potter que ele era seu filho.

A voz melodiosa e doce de sua mãe lhe encheu o peito de felicidade, o sorriso levemente maroto que escapava de Tiago era reconfortante.

Ele tocou levemente a tela, eles eram apenas uma pintura, não podiam abraçar seu filho, nem passar o calor que ele tanto buscava. Era uma alegria imensa poder ver e falar com seus pais. E uma dor arrebatadora de saber que eram apenas cópias da personalidade, lembranças e aparência dos verdadeiros.

– Tudo bem com você? – Os olhos de Lily refletiam preocupação. Ela não sabia que tinha um filho, já que isso acontecera depois, mas Harry lhe contara que ela era, realmente, sua mãe. E ela, mesmo sendo apenas um retrato, acreditara nisso.

Harry sorriu fracamente.

– Acho que estou bem – sussurrou ele. – Mas estou com medo.

Tiago o encarou.

– Não precisa temer. Tudo acaba dando certo.

– Eu estou buscando as armas que podem destruir Voldemort – Contou Harry. – Mas quando ele se tornar mortal, não sei se posso lutar com ele. Não posso mais lutar com ninguém.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

– Garoto – chamou Tiago. – Mesmo que você não possa lutar com ele, se ele for mortal, outro poderá fazê-lo em seu lugar.

Harry olhou profundamente para o retrato de seu pai.

– Não importa se você não possa derrotá-lo. Depois que ele for mortal, só será preciso esperar outro lutar com ele. Você já vai ter dado sua contribuição ao abrir os caminhos para que ele morra.

Harry sentiu as palavras penetrarem em sua mente. Era verdade! Ele, destruindo as Horcruxes, faria Voldemort se tornar mortal. Não importava se ele podia ou não lutar, agora Voldemort poderia ser derrotado!

Ele agradeceu rapidamente e saiu correndo da biblioteca, novo ânimo corria em suas veias.

Hermione olhava interessada para as paredes da cozinha, onde Gina trabalhava rapidamente em fazer algo para comerem. Uma grande panela chiava animadamente no fogão e a garota ruiva descascava batatas com agilidade.

– Por que será que Harry nunca nos contou que tinha essa casa? – Questionou Rony.

Hermione suspirou e abriu a boca para responder, quando outro o fez por ela.

– Porque eu não sabia que tinha uma casa – Rebateu Harry, entrando na cozinha.

Gina soltou uma exclamação de alegria enquanto deixava as batatas de lado para abraçá-lo cuidadosamente.

– Como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou ela.

Harry sorriu maroto.

– Carente...

A ruivinha sorriu e o abraçou com mais força, antes de beijá-lo com vontade.

Hermione ria enquanto Rony parecia uma panela de pressão pronta para explodir. Quando o casal se separou ele rosnou para o amigo.

– É assim que você está cuidando de minha irmã? – Resmungou ele.

– Ela ainda não reclamou – Retrucou o moreno.

O Ruivo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água. Gina depositou a panela na mesa enquanto Hermione colocava pratos limpos s frente de todos.

– Sopa de quê? – Perguntou Harry.

– Batata. Espero que goste... – Respondeu Gina.

– Eu gosto de tudo que você faça.

A Ruiva sorriu marotamente.

– Vou me lembrar disso quando fizer Espinafre.

Harry fez um barulho engasgado de nojo enquanto Rony e Hermione se voltavam para ele.

– Você não gosta de Espinafre? – Riu Hermione.

Harry grunhiu.

– Espinafre é verde, gosmento, fedido e me lembra os Sonserinos.

– Por que te lembra os Sonserinos? – gargalhou Rony.

– Porque é verde, gosmento e fedido – explicou Harry.

Eles riram por algum tempo.

– Eu, ainda bem, gosto de qualquer coisa – gabou-se Rony. – Não tenho essas frescuras.

Harry fechou a cara, mas sorriu em seguida.

– Gina – pediu ele. – Sirva um pouco de carne enlatada.

Rony fechou a cara e rosnou mais ainda, enquanto Gina ria abertamente e Hermione ficava confusa.

– Carne enlatada? – Questionou ela.

– Foi graças a sanduíches de carne enlatada que nós ficamos amigos – riu Harry.

Rony também riu, e explicou a história para Hermione.

– Quer dizer que como Rony não gostava dos sanduíches, você dividiram os doces e ficaram amigos? – Questionou ela.

– Sim! – Responderam os dois.

Ela exasperou-se.

– Nem a amizade de vocês começou de um jeito normal?!

Harry empertigou-se.

– Lembra de como ficamos amigos, _irmãzinha_?

Hermione corou ao ser chamada assim por Harry, mas sorriu por dentro.

– Vocês me salvaram de um Trasgo, _irmãozão_...

– E você acha isso um começo de amizade comum?

Hermione calou-se e se pôs a discutir com Rony porque ele estava comendo de forma muito barulhenta.

A noite chegava e eles estavam sentados em poltronas da biblioteca. Harry puxava um livro de uma estante, enquanto Rony e Gina ainda discutiam. Hermione examinava atentamente uma tapeçaria, seus olhos brilhando de estar em uma biblioteca tão grande como aquela. Não era maior que Hogwarts, mas muito maior que uma biblioteca comum, as estantes de mogno abarrotadas de volumes. Alguns Trouxas, mas a maioria evidentemente mágica.

Ela passou perto de uma das últimas estantes antes dos quadros e se deparou com um quadro coberto por uma grossa cortina, assim como o quadro da Sra. Black.

– Harry? – Ele se virou ao chamado da amiga. – Por que essa cortina?

Harry olhou longamente para a cortina vermelha. Ela se movia lentamente, mesmo que não houvesse vento algum. Havia duas coisas que ele queria contar, mas ainda estava com medo.

Respirando fundo, ele foi até a cortina e a segurou com as duas mãos.

– Esse é o mais antigo antepassado dos Potter. Nosso ancestral, por assim dizer...

Num gesto rápido, ele abriu as cortinas, que revelaram mais um quadro.

O quadro estava ocupado por uma pintura de um homem jovem, de longos cabelos ruivos e um porte de guerreiro. Ele possuía olhos verdes, mas não tão belos como os olhos de Harry, vestia-se com uma grande capa vermelha e dourada, na cintura pendia uma bainha de couro e ele carregava nas mãos uma longa espada, cujo punho era cravejado de rubis. Na cabeça, um belo chapéu de bruxo, ainda novo, trazia também um grande escudo, onde estava desenhado um magnífico leão dourado, com a boca escancarada como se rugisse. Uma placa dourada presa à borda inferior do quadro completava a surpresa e a admiração que acometeu Rony e Hermione.

_Godric Griffindor_

Hermione sentou-se, enquanto Rony trazia o queixo no chão, praticamente. Ela saiu da surpresa mais rapidamente.

– V-Você é descendente de... Griffindor?

Harry assentiu lentamente, ele ainda não acreditava completamente naquilo, também. Mas as provas incontestáveis espalhadas pela Mansão Potter lhe ajudavam a acreditar naquela bomba.

Ele era um descendente de Godric Griffindor. Esse era um dos grandes segredos da Família Potter.

– Mas... – Continuou Hermione. – Não existe nenhum registro que Godric se casou. Nenhum!

Harry sorriu, ele sabia que logo o conhecimento da amiga superaria sua surpresa, e ela logo ia querer respostas. Muitas, na verdade.

Ele se dirigiu a uma estante mais discreta, que ficava quase nas sombras e trouxe um livro totalmente preto, apenas na capa havia um nome, o mesmo que estava gravado no quadro.

– Todos os membros da Família fazem um Diário, chamado de "Registro", onde guardam os grandes momentos de suas vidas, seus segredos e descobertas. Eu não fiz o meu, mas toda a minha família o fez. Este é o de Godric.

Ele abriu o livro respeitosamente e pigarreou antes de começar a ler um trecho:

_A chuva cai lentamente aqui no acampamento. As diligências com os alimentos e armas foram barradas pela chuva impiedosa, estamos famintos e com muita raiva. Os inimigos fazem muito barulho durante a noite, como se para nos assustar. _

_Minha espada parece pesar uma tonelada e Helga, bendita seja, ficou com meu Chapéu, em Hogwarts. Ela também decidiu morar lá, assim como todos nós. Também quis ficar de olho em Salazar, embora eu ainda não desconfie tanto dele. Mas o que importa é o hoje, o dia da Batalha. Minha função é proteger o Príncipe. Até o fim..._

Harry avançou mais algumas páginas, em silêncio. Então retomou a leitura:

_Conheci hoje uma mulher._

_Depois da vitoriosa batalha, estava eu sentado na Barraca-Hospital, com o braço ferido e muito, muito dolorido._

_Esperava ansiosamente que alguma Medibruxa me atendesse, para que eu pudesse voltar para a festa de comemoração._

_Foi quando um Anjo entrou na barraca._

_Tinha cabelos negros como a noite sem lua, a pele branca como a neve das montanhas, lábios vermelhos que fariam qualquer homem desejá-los, seus olhos eram como avelãs, que mesclavam o verde e o castanho. Tinha um porte de Rainha, modos finos e uma voz tão doce e suave que me faziam ir ao céu. Mas quando olhou para mim, vi muita raiva e repreensão naqueles olhos. Sua face se carregou e ela me falou, um tom frio e extremamente doloroso para meu coração:_

"_Que estupidez o Senhor acha que está fazendo? Por acaso és um idiota?"_

_Senti-me indignado, extasiado e envergonhado, mas minha pura irritação se sobre-saiu. _

"_E quem a Senhora acha que é para falares assim comigo?" Gritei de volta._

_Ela pareceu-me olhar-me com olhos tristes._

"_Senhorita" Disse ela. Ao ver minha confusão, emendou: "Não sou 'Senhora', sou 'Senhorita'"_

_Balbuciei algum pedido de desculpas, surpreso por tal beleza ainda não pertencer a homem algum. _

_Ela tratou de meu braço tão delicadamente que quase não senti. Na verdade, aquelas mãos macias e quentes serviam de anestesia para mim. Nunca me senti tão bem na vida. Nem com tanto calor por dentro de meu ser._

"_Não precisava ter se jogado na Batalha daquele jeito. Havia outras pessoas para defender o Príncipe..." Ela me repreendeu. Minhas faces se ruborizaram._

_Ela amarrou firmemente a faixa em meu braço. E sorriu._

"_És muito importante para morrer inutilmente" E beijou-me a fronte com seus lábios feitos de mel. Fiquei ali, suspirando como um garoto apaixonado enquanto meu Anjo se retirava da barraca. Não senti mais vontade de comemorar, apenas quis ir logo para a cama para poder sonhar com meu Anjo._

_Foi assim que conheci Marie Potter._


	23. Globo de Guerra

Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21  
– Globo de Guerra –

O sol dourado penetrou nas janelas muito limpas da Mansão Potter, o esconderijo atual de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony e Gina Weasley. Os três estavam, neste momento, em mais uma de suas conversas.  
– Então a Cobra fugiu – Retomou Hermione, consultando um pergaminho. – Nós não temos qualquer notícia sobre R.A.B., e parece que estamos entrando numa fase de desespero puro.  
Ela baixou o pergaminho e olhou para Harry, a sua frente.  
– É isso?  
– Exatamente – Respondeu ele. – Estamos em fase de desespero. Deve ser coisa da adolescência...  
Rony, que mastigava um sanduíche, engasgou espetacularmente enquanto ria e engolia, ao mesmo tempo. Gina, sempre prestativa, deu-lhe um belo tapa nas costas. Hermione girou os olhos.  
– Isso não é brincadeira! – Repreendeu ela. – Temos de encontrar o Medalhão rápido!  
Harry olhou para a janela. Um suspiro escapou por seus lábios.  
– Hermione – Chamou ele. – Eu já pesquisei em toda a Biblioteca Potter. Já li todos os "Registros" de meus antepassados (e foram mil anos de biografias), já pesquisei em todos os livros de história, feitos ou Artes das Trevas que pude colocar as mãos. E nenhum deles falava sobre R.A.B. Até mesmo pesquisei nos registros das principais famílias que apoiavam Voldemort!  
Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou novamente.  
– Eu estou completamente perdido – Concluiu.  
Gina, que ficara calada até agora, aproximou-se e o fez deitar no sofá onde estava largado. Ela colocou a cabeça do rapaz em seu colo e acarinhou-lhe os cabelos revoltos. Harry pareceu sorrir com este gesto, enquanto as mãozinhas macias da garota alisavam sua Cicatriz.  
Hermione olhou profundamente para aquela cena, enquanto Rony bufava como se jamais tivesse feito algo parecido. A garota via todo o carinho que Gina passava para o rapaz, de uma forma que parecia que toda a sua vida a levara até ali. E Harry parecia simplesmente extasiado, relaxado como se toda aquela Guerra, todas as suas preocupações tivessem desaparecido. Era a cena mais romântica que Hermione já havia presenciado, ainda mais que Harry Potter, aquele que nunca revelava seus sentimentos, e Gina Weasley, que corava e gaguejava só de Harry chegar perto, eram os Protagonistas. Imediatamente ela olhou para o Ruivo ao seu lado, e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo a encarar também. Logo ela estava no colo de Rony, abraçada ao corpo forte do Ruivo. A Guerra também evaporou de sua mente, como se tudo o que ela fosse era uma garota apaixonada. E o pior (ou melhor) é que era a mais pura verdade.

Harry entrou no ambiente meticulosamente branco que era o Globo de Guerra. A estrutura era grande, do tamanho de uma das Salas de Hogwarts, mas as paredes subiam totalmente curvas até o alto, formando uma esfera, ou um Domo. Tudo era branco, as paredes, o chão... Harry sentou-se no piso frio, lembrando-se de como fora difícil usar o Globo do Ministério, mesmo que este não ficasse no prédio do Ministério da Magia. Não. O Globo ficava numa ruazinha de Londres, no Centro de Treinamento para Aurores. Moody lhe dera a dica, quando ele buscara Harry na estação. Algum tempo depois ele descobrira que seu pai tivera a excelente idéia de montar um Globo na Mansão Potter. Esses fatos o levaram até ali, até o chão sem calor algum entre aquelas paredes impessoais.  
Harry puxou a varinha e murmurou um simples expelliarmus. Imediatamente a dor explodiu em suas costas, suas energias foram drenadas rapidamente e ele desabou em silêncio.

_As imagens espocaram nos olhos semicerrados de Harry. Os rostos de Hermione e Rony, sua "irmãzinha" sorridente e seu "irmão" rindo. Então apareceram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, que o consideravam parte da família. Os outros Weasley: os gêmeos, Gui, Carlinhos...  
Então surgiram Dumbledore e Sirius. E Lupin. Tonks e Olho-Tonto. Seus pais, ao mesmo tempo conhecidos e estranhos. Seus professores em Hogwarts. E, finalmente, a sorridente e meiga Gina. A mulher de sua vida.  
Ele viu os longos cabelos sedosos, o sorriso fácil, a doçura em seus olhos. O rosto belo, que deixava para trás a menina para mostrar uma mulher fantástica. Aqueles olhos castanhos penetrantes, que assim como os de Hermione, podiam ler sua alma. Podiam tocar seu coração de uma forma suave e cheia de amor.  
Ela sorriu e ele se lembrou de seu colo, naquela tarde, o perfume de flores invadindo seu corpo e entorpecendo seus sentidos. As mãos quentes e macias alisando seus cabelos e a maldita Cicatriz. Harry lembrou que ela gostava do raiozinho em sua testa. "Dava-lhe um ar poderoso e muito másculo" ela disse uma vez. Ele rira.  
Seu coração doía, imerso nas chamas da paixão. No mar de rosas do amor correspondido de igual maneira. Sentiu-se leve como se fosse feito de ar. Sentiu-se vivo.  
Então a certeza tomou sua mente. Não perderia aquela Guerra. Não. Não podia perder.  
Voldemort não tinha pra onde voltar, mas ele sim. Ele mataria o Cara-de-Cobra e voltaria para os braços quentes de Gina, de onde jamais deveria ter saído. Jamais.  
E a pediria em casamento. Sim. Era o certo. Não havia ninguém mais que ele quisesse acordar todos os dias ao lado. Não. Ele a pediria em casamento, sem se importar com a Guerra, com o sangue.  
A Profecia se fez em sua mente e ele quase riu. Ele venceria, não importava como. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria morrer sabendo que Gina estaria esperando por ele. Lágrimas quentes.  
Não importava como ele conseguiria lutar. Nunca importou. Ele mataria Voldemort. Certeza.  
Então o último rosto se fez em sua mente. Neville Longbotton. O garoto desastrado e medroso, que podia revelar uma coragem gigantesca.  
Sem qualquer aviso o rosto de Neville se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
"Eu posso curar você"_

"_Curar"_

Harry abriu os olhos e se viu ainda no chão do Globo de Guerra. Uma pancada na porta interrompeu qualquer pensamento.  
– Harry? Você está aí? – Era Gina.  
Rindo como nunca, ele abriu a porta e a beijou, prensando-a contra a parede. A porta do Globo bateu, mas ele nem se importou se estava trancado para fora. Gina era muito mais importante.  
Sentindo a felicidade misturada com a certeza correr por suas veias ele descobriu que iria vencer. Iria voltar.  
Gina o puxou pela mão para a cozinha, mas ele não contou sua certeza. Não contou que finalmente descobrira o _Poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece..._


	24. Monstro e RAB

Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22  
– Monstro e R.A.B. –

A chuva caía tranqüila sobre a Mansão Potter. Uma longa e divertida gargalhada ecoou no ar cinzento. O cheiro de terra úmida penetrava na mente e na alma de quem ali estivesse.  
– E então – Riu-se Rony. – Ele disse "Foi... úmido".  
Hermione se dobrou de tanto rir, assim como o namorado. Harry estava da cor dos cabelos de todos os Weasleys juntos, Gina também estava com o rosto da mesma cor, mas por diferentes motivos.  
– Eu não quero, realmente, saber como foi o beijo do _meu namorado_ com a CHANGalinha, Rony – Bufou ela.  
Harry aproveitou o momento de distração e pulou em cima de Rony, batendo nele de leve com os punhos. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, brigando e brincando ao mesmo tempo. Dobby surgiu nesse momento com uma pequena toalha em mãos e ficou torcendo vivamente pelo "Harry Potter, Meu Senhor". Gina e Hermione por sua vez, decidiram entrar no rodamoinho de socos fracos para separar os dois "combatentes". Ao fim, Hermione segurava o ruivo e Gina lutava para parar o moreno.  
Embora a briga tenha sido falsa, os dois estavam suados e os óculos de Harry estavam tortos em seu rosto. Com o calor, Rony e Harry despiram suas camisas e fingiram um aperto de mãos para "selar a paz".  
Gina não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada, assim que viu o tronco forte de Harry na sua frente. Ele tinha músculos evidentes em todos os lados, o peitoral subia e descia regularmente, mas de uma forma que ela poderia contar cada músculo que ele possuía. O moreno a abraçou e ela se viu prensada contra o peito de aço de Harry Potter.  
Hermione estava em situação parecida, afinal Rony tinha tantos músculos quanto o moreno. Acrescido à isso ele também possuía ombros largos e sua pele era quente. Quando ele abraçou a namorada, ela sentiu aquele cheiro inebriante dele e simplesmente parou de pensar.  
Mas o doce momento foi interrompido por um estalo que ecoou no silencio da sala e trouxe consigo uma figura usando uma tanga malcheirosa e muitos lamentos. Monstro ergueu os olhos e se deparou com as cores tranqüilas e puras da sala, além de uma grande tapeçaria que retratava uma moça morena num grande campo dourado. Ela acenou e ele gritou.  
Harry se separou de Gina e agarrou a criatura pelo pescoço. Um brilho de raiva passou por seus olhos, mas ele se acalmou. Soltou a criatura em cima de uma mesa e sorriu malignamente.  
– Monstro, meu velho amigo – Ironizou ele. – O que está fazendo por aqui?  
A criatura ergueu olhos malévolos e amargos para ele, então esticou as mãos ao pescoço e retirou um pesado camafeu adornado com apagadas esmeraldas.  
Harry tocou nele e sentiu sua cicatriz pinicar. A certeza entrou em sua mente e ele quase caiu para trás.  
– Como o Sr. Mandou.

_Um pouco antes de ir até os Weasley, Harry encontrou os dois elfos brigando violentamente na sala de estar. Irritado como nunca e nervoso por encontrar Gina, ele os separou com um Vingardium Leviossa, o que fez suas costas clamarem.  
– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntara ele.  
– Esse elfo imprestável não me deixa trabalhar, Mestre – Resmungou Dobby.  
– Monstro – Disse Harry. – Eu preciso achar o Medalhão de R.A.B. com urgência. A não ser que você vá buscá-lo para mim, você não vai mais atrapalhar o Dobby.  
Com um estalo, Monstro desapareceu._

– Como? Onde? – Perguntou Harry.  
– Monstro sempre soube onde o medalhão estava. Mestre Régulos o trouxe.  
Então tudo encaixou-se na mente de Harry.  
– Como era mesmo o nome de Régulos?  
– Mestre Régulos Arcturius Black.

Horas depois Harry destruiu o medalhão, caindo em um sono profundo em seguida.  
Quando ele levantou, recebeu uma cartinha por meio de Edwiges. Correu escada abaixo e se postou entre seus amigos.  
– Hermione – Chamou ele. – Contate Moody e diga que o sinal chegou. Então prepare as malas, todos nós vamos viajar.  
– Para onde? – Perguntou Gina enquanto Hermione saia às pressas, confusa.  
– Para Hogwarts – Respondeu Harry. – A penúltima Horcrux foi destruída, só falta a cobra e Voldemort. Agora é hora de nos prepararmos.  
Ele foi até a parede da Biblioteca e desceu o escudo de Godric Griffindor.  
– A Guerra começou.


	25. Noite Eterna

Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**  
**– Noite Eterna – **

**Casas estavam vazias, e ruas estavam lotadas. Vizinhos antigos desapareceram do nada, alegando uma viagem ou apenas saindo sem dizer nada. Vilas pequenas estavam desertas, homens e mulheres recolhiam os pertences mais úteis e iam embora. Nos campos vazios entre as cidades, centenas ou milhares marchavam. Capas de todas as cores, varinhas nos punhos tensos e expressões sérias.**  
**Os trens ficaram vazios, os ônibus foram dispensados, os carros deixados nas garagens. As noites eram perturbadas por brisas geladas quando vassouras invisíveis e seus pilotos ocultos rasgavam os céus negros. Carruagens puxadas por Hipogrifos, por cavalos alados, por animagos ou apenas pássaros cruzavam-se acima das nuvens. Homens de rostos fechados seguiam em frente, puxando a família consigo. Uma longa e forte caminhada, rumo à um castelo perdido num lugar praticamente inacessível.**  
**Mas a caminha não trazia tristeza ou dor, apenas séria esperança e profunda coragem. Ali, entre os bruxos que abandonavam a segurança de seus lares para lutar, não havia Grifinórios, Lufa-Lufas, Corvinais ou Sonserinos. Ali só estavam os Bruxos, vindos até de outros países para encontrarem a morte ou a vitória contra o mal.**  
**Hogwarts, pela primeira vez em mil anos, não fechava os portões. Eles permaneciam abertos, enquanto exércitos de bruxos passavam por eles. Barracas e tendas se armavam nos campos, o lago abastecia de água os que não tinham tempo de conjurá-la. Varinhas eram inspecionadas por bruxos encarquilhados do Ministério, que pareciam ter milhares de anos à menos, só por estarem ali, lutando como nunca.**  
**Mulheres cozinhavam e distribuíam comida, arcos, flechas, espadas e varinhas eram confeccionados ali, à luz do sol.**  
**E o castelo fervilhava, sem aulas para ninguém em suas salas, mas cheio de bruxos fortes, cujas idades não importavam, que queriam destruir o mal. E assim o fariam, como diziam seus olhos flamejantes.**

**Alheio à tudo isso, Harry sofria enquanto Neville aplicava uma poção fervente em suas costas. Sentia, porém, as forças voltarem junto com a dor. A maldição que o impedira de lutar por todos esses meses estava indo embora, enquanto o rapaz sério ao seu lado deixava de ser o Neville assustado para se tornar o Neville que podia surpreender à todos. Ao seu lado, Mme. Pomfrey anotava furiosamente a receita que ele havia criado.**  
**Gina estava perto dali, cozinhando litros e mais litros de poção curativa, picando ingredientes ou revirando as páginas do livro de poções. Seus longos cabelos estavam amarrados em um coque apertado, não deixando nenhum fio escapar. Ali ela não era a Gininha que fora salva da Câmara Secreta. Não. Ela trabalhava como uma mulher completa, esforçando-se para fazer o melhor que podia no que lhe fora confiado. Ela sentia seu coração se apertar como nunca ao ouvir os gemidos abafados de Harry, mas não deixava de trabalhar em suas poções. Não era uma aluna incrível na matéria, mas tinha um grande talento para cozinhar o que quer que fosse. **  
**Finalmente Neville se afastou e saiu da Enfermaria, levando o caldeirão de poção e a Enfermeira. Harry estava muito dolorido, mas mesmo assim levantou e beijou de leve a testa da moça. Então agarrou uma bandeja de Escaravelhos e sentou-se em uma cama, picando os insetos precisamente enquanto descansava. **  
**Hermione e Rony entraram logo depois, e cumprimentaram o curado amigo. Logo estavam trabalhando em silêncio. Harry trocara seus escaravelhos pelas aranhas de Rony e Hermione e Gina faziam as mais diversas poções.**  
**Nesta hora porém, um estrondo terrível foi ouvido.**  
**– O que foi isso? – Perguntou Mione.**  
**Harry correu até a janela e suspirou alto.**  
**– Problemas.**

**Voldemort abaixou os brancos e jogou longe o corpo de Pedro. O inútil já não mais lhe servia. Usara toda a vida do infeliz para a última mágica que fizera. Agora via, deleitando-se, a cena macabra nos céus: a noite escura avançava em direção ao sol da tarde.**  
**Com isso, nenhuma luz restou e o sol se tornou uma massa de escuridão e medo. Nada restou da beleza da tarde calma.**

**Em Hogwarts as luzes foram acesas imediatamente. Harry levantou e saiu da enfermaria, seus amigos em seus calcanhares. Chegaram até o acampamento onde Minerva discursava, o feitiço Sonorus a auxiliando.**  
**– Esse é o momento! A Noite Eterna começou e só deixará de existir com o fim do Mal. Por toda a nossa magia e por tudo o que somos, essa é a hora da última batalha. Bruxos! Formem seus exércitos e lutem! **  
**Então tomou fôlego e terminou o arrebatador discurso:**  
**– É hora da Batalha Final!**


	26. Nossos Exércitos

Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24  
– Nossos Exércitos –

Minerva ergueu os braços e um som doce ecoou por toda Hogwarts. Logo os exércitos estavam se alinhando.  
Haviam criaturas de todos os tipos, exércitos de todos os modos. Haviam Lobisomens convencidos por Lupin à lutar pelo bem, Sereias que flutuavam em bolhas de água, centauros que decidiram que aquela guerra também era deles. Gigantes fortes e terríveis, Trasgos segurando maças. Bruxos e mais bruxos de todas as idades, de todos os tamanhos e nacionalidades. Bruxos bons e bruxos que queriam deixar a maldade. Criaturas de luz e de trevas, que queriam lutar juntos para terminar a desgraça de Voldemort.  
Harry se aproximou carregando um grande saco às costas. Neville sorriu e o ajudou a carregar a carga, assim como Luna se aproximou. Harry depositou o saco no chão e então o girou, derrubando o conteúdo aos olhos de todos.  
Havia uma taça dourada com pequenas asinhas, um escudo de bronze e uma longa espada, além de outro escudo. Harry deu um passo para trás e sorriu corajosamente.  
– Acho que está na hora de lutar, finalmente.  
Luna tirou algo da capa, que se revelou um chapéu rústico e bem surrado. Um rasgo próximo à aba se abriu e o chapéu começou a rir.  
_– Pois três dos Quatro estão aqui!_  
Luna o depositou no chão e puxou o escudo de bronze. No centro havia uma águia, bronze e azul no escudo. Neville levantou a taça e Harry apanhou a espada e o outro escudo.  
Quando fizeram isso as armas brilharam como fogo, cegando quem estava à volta. Harry colocou o escudo e a espada às costas, Neville meteu a taça na capa e Luna colocou seu próprio escudo às costas. Quando fizeram isso a luz desapareceu.  
Harry fez um feitiço em sua voz e gritou para o exército:  
– Aqui estão os descendentes da Grifinória, da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. Aqui estão três dos Quatro Fundadores, e nós vamos derrotar o descendente da Sonserina!  
O exército bradou, levantando armas, espadas, varinhas, maças e qualquer outra coisa. A escuridão os envolvia, mas seus berros de alegria e esperança derrubaram as trevas que haviam em seus corações. No fim, a luz se espalhou como um raio por todo o campo. E Gina beijou Harry, enquanto Neville e Luna, surpreendendo à todos se colaram num longo beijo cheio de amor.  
Rony e Hermione não ficaram para trás. Um grito de alegria se fez no silêncio, e Harry gritou novamente.  
– Exército de Hogwarts! Nós vamos vencer!


	27. Casamento Secreto

Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25  
– Casamento Secreto –

A janela refletia a luz da Lua Cheia, que invadia os tumultuados corredores do Castelo. Uma brisa gelada penetrou nos vãos da janela e sibilou ao redor de Harry. Aquele era o último momento que ele teria para o que planejara cuidadosamente. Afastou-se da janela e deu as costas para o céu absurdamente escuro e salpicado de estrelas geladas, assim como a Lua que não possuía nada de romântica. Aquela visão desencorajava e amedrontava qualquer um.  
Afinal, era meio-dia.

Gina sentou-se na Sala Comunal, polindo uma longa espada e checando sua varinha. O único som ao redor era do pano untado com uma poção protetora se esfregar na lâmina fria. Ela parou a atividade para checar a poção restauradora aos seus pés. Uma forte sensação de felicidade percorria seu peito. E ela não sabia porque...

Harry correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts, só parando quando avistou Hermione carregando uma braçada de ataduras. Um longo olhar foi trocado pelos dois irmãos de afeto. A garota sorriu para o moreno e depositou sua carga nos braços de uma garota que a acompanhava. Seu sorriso iluminou-se e ela olhou profundamente para o nervoso "irmão".  
– Ele disse que concorda – Disse ela. O sorriso de Harry iluminou o corredor escuro.  
Ele correu até sua irmãzinha e a levantou do chão num abraço emocionado e carregado de felicidade. Hermione sentiu o mundo girar e estapeou de leve o braço do rapaz.  
– Ao invés de me matar – Ralhou ela. – Porque não vai cumprir sua obrigação, seu louco?  
Harry a agradeceu com mais um abraço tão apertado que deixaria Hagrid orgulhoso e saiu desabalado pelo corredor. Sua mão direita, não pela primeira vez naquele dia, buscou a pequena caixa em seu bolso. Sua varinha trepidava ali perto, pela força da corrida.

Gina depositou a última espada num porta-guarda-chuva que estava sendo usado para transportar as armas. A poção restauradora já havia sido buscada por uma garota do primeiro ano, e Gina já estava com os braços ardendo. Um banho era tudo o que ela precisava. Com um suspiro de cansaço, ela se arrastou até o banheiro de seu Dormitório.

Uma das escadas fora transformada em rampa, os caixotes com espadas e arcos eram deslizados por ela até o primeiro andar, onde os Centauros e Aurors os recolhiam. Uma longa lança feita de ferro deslizou ao lado de Harry enquanto ele lutava para subir pela íngreme rampa. Um caixote de madeira, contendo uma braçada de arcos e flechas o derrubou. Ele deslizou pela rampa, e a caixinha que ele segurava no bolso saltou para fora de sua mão, deslizando ainda mais rápido. Ele agarrou a pequena embalagem e checou se seu conteúdo fora danificado. Aliviado, ele socou um retrato que ilustrava um casal de bruxos de mãos dadas. A dupla ficou indignada, mas quando ele mostrou a caixinha, sorriram de deleite e giraram, revelando uma escada em caracol. Harry subiu por ela, arfando e resmungando.  
Porque tinha que estar acontecendo uma Guerra justo agora?

Gina secou os cabelos com uma toalha felpuda e sorriu. Tinha trocado suas roupas por uma pequena saia verde, que não lhe escondia nem os joelhos e uma blusinha preta, com o desenho de um gatinho branco, que andava pra lá e pra cá sobre sua barriga.  
Os cabelos estavam desarrumados, selvagens. Seus músculos fatigados obtinham seu merecido descanso. Ela colocou a toalha de lado e desceu para a Sala Comunal.  
As espadas haviam desaparecido, assim como todos do lugar. Parecia apenas a Sala de sempre, vazia e acolhedora, com um fogo crepitante e alegre.

Harry correu desabalado pelo Sétimo Andar, derrubando, atropelando e empurrando a torto e à direito. Com um último empurrão, que fez Simas quase derrubar um porta-guarda-chuva carregado de espadas recém polidas, ele entrou na Sala Comunal (depois de quase esmurrar a Mulher Gorda).

Gina abriu seus olhos castanhos ao ouvir o quadro girar. Por ele, entrou um Harry suado, dolorido e com diversos arranhões nas mãos. Gina sorriu, quando ele se aproximou de uma forma lenta e felina. Ela sentia o calor de Harry bem próximo agora, enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos levemente ásperas pela face da garota.  
Como tudo em Harry, as mãos dele a enlouqueciam, levemente ásperas pelo freqüente uso da varinha em combates, por sua dedicação ao Quadribol e por tantas horas treinando sua agilidade para capturar o Pomo de Ouro.  
As mãos de Harry lembravam trabalho duro, dedicação, experiência e força. E isso a deixava maluca.  
Ele não beijou seus lábios como de costume, mas escorregou sua boca pelo pescoço macio e alvo de Gina. A garota praticamente ronronou enquanto sentia seu namorado trabalhando em sua pele arrepiada. Um longo suspiro indicou que ela não gostara quando ele se afastou.  
– Gina... Olha pra mim – Pediu ele num sussurro.  
Ela olhou diretamente para as duas esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Harry e sorriu. Haviam muitos sentimentos misturados em seus olhos: Paixão, Coragem, Força, Desejo...  
A moça estremeceu quando Harry olhou para seus olhos, penetrando em sua alma. Aquele olhar podia ver tudo, ela se sentiu nua sob aquelas esmeraldas. A tempestade verde dos olhos do rapaz se agitou e se aproximou de Gina. Então a voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos, num sussurro rouco e doce.  
– Eu te amo – Foi o que ele disse.  
Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Gina. Ela nunca sentiu tanta verdade, tanta certeza numa única frase. Se ela ainda tivesse alguma minúscula dúvida dos sentimentos de Harry por ela, esta havia sido erradicada.  
– Eu também te amo – Disse ela de volta.  
– Gina. Eu... Eu não posso mais esperar – Começou Harry, ainda naquele tom rouco. – Não agora que tenho tanta certeza do que sinto. Do que sou. Do que podemos ser. Eu preciso de você, ruivinha.  
Gina olhou para Harry mais intensamente. Ele queria vê-la chorar como um bebê?  
"Eu sou perseguido por um maluco, não tenho mais minha família de sangue, não posso oferecer certezas ou promessas para ninguém. Mas isso não importa perto de você. Na verdade, nada importa perto de você"  
Gina sentiu. Harry queria realmente fazê-la chorar como um bebê.  
"E é por isso que estou aqui. Eu quero ficar perto de você. Quero te sentir pelo resto de minha vida. Quero olhar pra você, acordar com você, beijar você, dormir com você... por toda a minha vida. Eu não posso te oferecer segurança, nem que seremos eternamente felizes... Tudo o que posso te dar é meu amor. Meu coração. Minha alma"  
Harry olhou para as lágrimas doces que desciam por aquele rosto fantásticamente belo.  
Então puxou a caixinha do bolso e a abriu, revelando um anel de ouro, com pequenas esmeraldas o enfeitando. Uma aliança simples, porém extremamente bela.  
– Casa comigo?


	28. Batalha Final

Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26  
– Batalha Final –

Gina dormia. Imersa em sonhos doces e delicados, sendo levada lentamente pelas lembranças, pelos desejos... Estava calma. Nunca estivera tão calma em toda a sua vida. Serena como a primavera, que já se desenrolava pelos Jardins. E serena como uma doce nuvem que era soprada pelo vento primaveril.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sonhando e levantou o corpo. Reconheceu em instantes a Sala Precisa e se lembrou do pedido de Harry, da resposta que dera. Lembrou dos corredores, e de como ninguém sabia do acontecido, e da promessa de não contar, ainda, que iam se casar. Fora o noivado mais rápido da história, pois poucos minutos depois da resposta, seus cabelos eram enfeitados por Hermione com minúsculas flores de cristal, seu corpo era envolvido pelo toque suave do vestido longo, bordado com pérolas. E então suas mãos ganharam um buquê de rosas vermelhas e seu pescoço ganhara uma corrente de ouro, com uma delicada esmeralda. E dentro da Sala Precisa estava Harry, de terno e gravata. O feitiço de união de almas, que Harry aprendera nas memórias de seus pais, realizado por Rony. O irmão e Hermione, únicas testemunhas do casamento. E ninguém mais importava.  
A Sra. Potter lembrou da longa noite na Sala Precisa, ela e Harry. Infelizmente, assim como o noivado, fora a Lua de Mel mais rápida da história. Mesmo assim, a mais completa.  
– Já está acordada, Sra. Potter? – A voz chegou sorrateira, mansa em seus ouvidos. O beijo chegou depois, em sua nuca. O sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. A esmeralda lapidada que Rony lhe dera e Hermione depositara ao redor do pescoço alvo da garota era a única coisa que sobrara em seu corpo. Harry a enlaçou por trás e brincou com as mãos dela.  
– Harry – Chamou ela. – Foi o melhor presente que ganhei na vida.  
– Foi o meu melhor presente também.  
A voz dele estava abafada, ele enterrara o rosto em suas costas alvas e na pele macia e quente.  
– A Guerra já está começando.  
– Eu sei.  
– E você terá de liderá-la, matar a cobra e depois matar o maldito Voldemort.  
– Eu sei.  
– E o Ministério vai estar lá. Junto com o Véu que matou Sirius.  
– Eu sei.  
– Eu te amo.  
– Eu sempre soube.  
Ela riu e girou o corpo. Agora Harry repousava em seu colo, sentindo o perfume de flores que tanto gostava. Seu coração não estava disparado, nem ele mesmo tremia. Sentia-se calmo, tão sereno quanto a mulher ao seu lado.  
– Vamos levantar – Suspirou ele. – Continuamos depois.  
Gina concordou e após alguns instantes, saíram da sala. Ele vestia calças compridas, camiseta de mangas curtas e botas. O diferente era que substituíra a roupa negra pelo vermelho e dourado de seus ancestrais. A capa dourada corria à suas costas, como uma longa cauda, que escondia o escudo gravado com um Leão e a espada de Godric Griffindor.  
Gina usava as mesmas cores. Botas, calça comprida, camiseta de mangas curtas, uma capa ajeitada para fazer uma das pontas se tornar um capuz. A diferença era que a capa não tinha cor, mas parecia feita de água.  
Hermione e Rony, ouro e escarlate também, giraram o corredor e deram de frente com eles. Primeiro reparam em Harry, que parecia absolutamente normal e absurdamente feliz. Mas foi Hermione que chegou primeiro nos olhos de Gina.  
Maduros. Fortes. Sem dúvidas.  
Rony foi o segundo à perceber e suspirou. Agarrou a moça pelo braço e a levou até um canto, enquanto Hermione mostrava um arco dourado que ganhara para o "irmãozão".  
– Mana – Sorriu o ruivo. – Acho que lhe devo desculpas.  
– Por que, Rony? – Estranhou Gina.  
– Eu sempre fui contra seus namoros, sempre odiei ver a minha pequena irmãzinha, que eu carregara no colo, com algum garoto. E, sem dúvida, tive vontade de matar o Harry todos os dias, desde aquele beijo no salão comunal.  
"Mas acho que não preciso mais disso. Minha pequena irmãzinha foi embora, para as minhas lembranças. E no seu lugar ficou a mulher que vejo aqui. E não tenho dúvida que se eu me metesse com ela, acabaria perdendo".  
Rony limpou a lágrima solitária que desceu pelo rosto da irmã.  
– Depois que essa guerra terminar, maninha, nós vamos conversar. Quero conhecer a Sra. Potter, e ver se o maldito moreno ali atrás é digno dela.

– Harry, eu sei que foi você que pediu aquele Véu pro Ministro. Sei que você ensinou o feitiço usado na guerra anterior, e que matou a mãe da Luna. Sei que você planejou tudo isso com base nas lembranças de seus pais – Hermione tomou ar. – Mas não entendi o seu plano!  
Harry sorriu, mansamente. Desde que acordara, não tivera mais receio. Alcançara por fim o poder que o Senhor das Trevas desconhecia. E entendera o quê teria de fazer.  
– Hermione. Acho que se você soubesse, não teria graça. E com certeza não aprovaria.  
– O quê você vai fazer? Jogar Voldemort no Véu?  
– Basicamente, sim.  
A moça deixou o queixo cair enquanto Rony e Gina se aproximavam. Harry então fez um sinal e eles o seguiram em silêncio até o pátio de entrada do castelo. E por fim saíram para os Jardins, onde o batalhão gigantesco aguardava. Ali ele realizou um pequeno feitiço e fez sua voz ecoar por todo o castelo.  
– Hoje termos a nossa batalha final. E, sem dúvida, venceremos. – O Batalhão gritou, mas Harry os acalmou. – Só que isso exigirá sacrifícios. Espero que todos saibam que do mesmo modo que podemos estar comemorando alegremente nossa vitória no fim do dia, podemos também não voltar. Mas mesmo assim, nenhuma vida é em vão.  
"Hoje estamos aqui para lutar pelo quê acreditamos. Para combater as trevas que estão ali, em nossos portões.  
"Estamos numa guerra infindável, em que mesmo quando derrotamos um inimigo, outro ocupa seu lugar. Pode parecer que é idiotice continuar lutando, então. Mas nós lutamos, e lutamos, e lutamos. Para que uma hora este grande mal acabe, para que não nós, e sim as pessoas que amamos, possam viver em paz.  
"Hoje eu lutarei, assim como todos vocês, assim como todos nós. E lutarei não para que eu possa ter uma vida calma, desfrutando de uma fama qualquer. Mas lutarei por todos vocês, que me acolheram neste novo mundo. Que me amaram, que amaram os que amo. Luto hoje, assim como todos vocês, por todos aqueles que quero que fiquem felizes, que fiquem em paz. Pois só se eles estiverem em segurança, felizes... Só então eu também ficarei"  
Os aplausos, gritos e clamores foram ensurdecedores. Então Neville, carregando a Taça de Huflepuff, e Luna carregando o grande escudo de Ravenclaw se juntaram à Harry. O homem desembainhou a espada de Griffindor e sorriu. Gina apanhou um grande arco dourado, uma aljava cheia de flechas e piscou para ele. Os portões foram abertos e uma rajada curta de magia verde foi lançada de fora para dentro.  
Luna assoviou com força, junto de Hagrid, e uma manada de Testrálios, que só alguns ali podiam ver, estourou da Floresta, junto dos Centauros, Lobisomens, elfos domésticos, todos. A marcha dos povos mágicos se iniciou, num grito selvagem, e pulou sobre o sombrio inimigo, na força infindável dos que lutavam pela Luz.

– ESTAMOS SEM FLECHAS! RÁPIDO!  
O berro de Gina fez com que um rapaz trouxesse uma braçada de flechas para ela, Hermione e mais alguns. Elas estavam numa barricada de aço que um dos duendes de Gringotes fabricara com magia. A ruiva levantou um pouco o corpo e disparou uma flecha, cercada de magia, direto num Comensal que se aproximava. O dardo de madeira se fincou no ombro do homem, e queimou dolorosamente. Este gritou, tropeçou nas vestes e caiu sobre outro Comensal.  
– Menos um – Resmungou Gina, tirando uma mecha incômoda do rosto.  
Hermione disparou também. Apanhou outra flecha.  
– Menos dois.  
Uma moça da Corvinal sorriu e fez dois pequenos riscos na barricada, perto de onde estava protegida.  
– Quantos, Elise? – Perguntou Hermione.  
– Cento e cinqüenta...  
Gina fincou mais uma flecha num Comensal, desta vez carregada de feitiço de atordoamento. O Comensal agora distribuía feitiços nos próprio companheiros.  
– ...e um.

Neville estava atrás de Luna. O escudo de Ravenclaw era grande o suficiente para que os dois ficassem protegidos, e poderia aumentar ou diminuir o quanto quisesse. Impenetrável, agora protegia uma improvisada enfermaria. Luna o carregava, pois as toneladas de escudo para todos simplesmente não pesava para ela. Neville era incansável, distribuindo poções, fazendo emplastos, curando feridas. Suas habilidades simplesmente eram notáveis. Ele mandara os feitiços e quase todas as poções para o inferno e fazia pastas, pomadas e sucos com plantas. Por esse motivo, a estufa era uma parte de sua enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava, simplesmente, aterrada com o rapaz. Sem hesitar ele aplicava plantas e seivas sobre os feridos, utilizando propriedades que ninguém conhecia, e os enfermos saiam como novos. Quando os ferimentos eram graves, enchia a taça com água e os forçava a beber. Em alguns segundos os que entravam gemendo e gritando pegavam suas armas e pulavam novamente na batalha.  
– Neville, preciso descansar – Arfou Luna. – O escudo não tem peso, mas não agüento mais ficar de pé.  
O garoto colou uma camada verde sobre um rapaz e suspirou alto. Ele olhou em volta, e não vendo nenhum perigo por perto, segurou na mão da loira. O escudo diminuiu assustadoramente e ele a levou até um dos leitos desocupados.  
– Fique um pouco com ela – Disse a enfermeira. – Os Curandeiros de reforço chegaram. Eles vão cuidar de tudo por enquanto. Qualquer problema eu te chamo.  
Neville assentiu. Então passou uma pequena cortina ao redor de onde Luna e ele estavam. Tirou com cuidado as botas dela e arregaçou as pernas das calças dela até os joelhos. Com delicadeza, começou a esfregar e afagar as cãibras da moça, além de curar seus pequenos arranhões.  
– Obrigada.  
– É o meu trabalho – Sorriu ele. – Nunca fui bom em luta. Então cuido dos que lutam.  
– E está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso. Se não fosse uma emergência, Mme. Pomfrey estaria tomando nota do preparo daqueles remédios.  
– Eu passei meses estudando para esse momento. Sabia que não ajudaria diretamente, lutando. Mas pesquisei tudo em Herbologia, e aprendi um bocado em Poções, para poder ser útil.  
– Você sempre é útil – Sorriu a loirinha. – Pelo menos pra mim.  
– Vamos lá, Luna. Você fala como se estivesse morrendo. Em dez minutos você estará segurando aquele escudo de novo!  
– Eu sei, Nev. Mas estou tão cansada e dolorida que acho que posso desmaiar a qualquer momento. E acho que isso poderia significar a morte. Dormir em campos de batalha é muito perigoso...  
– Algum bicho estranho, invisível, vai entrar nos seus ouvidos durante o sono? – Perguntou Neville, desesperado, esfregando as pernas endurecidas da moça.  
Ela sorriu graciosamente.  
– Não. Desta vez não é nada estranho, ou que os outros não possam ver. É apenas a realidade fria.  
– Nem em mil anos você vai combinar com realidades frias, Luna. Você é viva demais para que ela te toque.  
– Porque você acha isso?  
– Seus olhos são bonitos demais para que a tristeza fique neles.

Harry enfiou a espada no braço do Comensal e mandou uma carga elétrica pela lâmina. Faltava muito pouco para chegar à Voldemort. E ele ainda estava perto do Véu...  
Sentiu um silvo à suas costas. Um arrepio. Então um grito, forte, feminino. Reconheceu que era o grito de Gina. Virou.  
Uma flecha dourada de tanta magia sobre ela se enterrou na cabeça chata de Nagini, que chegava por trás de Harry. A cobra morrera em pleno bote, e explodiu graças à Magia da flecha. Harry usou o escudo para aparar o sangue fétido da cobra. Encontrou, distante, o olhar de Gina, ainda completamente em pé, por trás da barricada. Trazia o arco em mãos, e preparava outra flecha. Uma voz doce ecoou em sua cabeça.  
"Isso foi pelo basilisco. Uma cobra por uma cobra"  
A voz foi embora. Almas ligadas pelo feitiço da União Eterna. O feitiço que Rony fizera, horas atrás, no casamento com a ruiva. Almas ligadas, corpos ligados, mentes ligadas. Sorriu alegremente e avançou, com sangue quente novamente nas veias.  
E encarou, sem medo, Voldemort.

– ELE CHEGOU NO VOLDEMORT! ELE CHEGOU NO VOLDEMORT!  
O berro de Gina parou praticamente toda a batalha que ocorria nos próximos cem metros. Todos olharam para o homem alto e pálido e para o homem moreno e forte. Havia fogo correndo entre eles, que se olhavam nos olhos, defronte ao Véu da Morte do Ministério. Mesmo sem nenhuma brisa o tecido leve do véu estremecia e ondulava.  
– Chegou a hora, Potter. A hora de sua morte.  
Harry sorriu.  
– Será mesmo, Tom? Chegou realmente a minha hora?  
– NÃO PRONUNCIE ESTE NOME, MOLEQUE!  
– Eu não sou um moleque, TOM. Eu já sou um homem!  
Voldemort riu e sacou sua longa espada esverdeada. Harry fez o mesmo, e o brilho vermelho de uma lâmina lutou contra o verde da outra.  
– Varinhas gêmeas não lutam. Parece que pensamos parecido desta vez, Potter.  
– Mas não se preocupe, Tom. Foi a única vez que alcançou a minha mente. Não acontecerá de novo.  
– Hum – Debochou o Lord das Trevas. – E por quê?  
Harry se lançou na direção dele e as espadas se chocaram com um estrondo.  
– Por quê você vai morrer.  
A batalha de espadas era realmente incrível. As lâminas estavam tão carregadas de magia que destruíam tudo em volta. Até que finalmente, com um grito de triunfo, Voldemort empurrou Harry o suficiente.  
– Acho que não vou morrer, moleque. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você.  
E sem hesitar, lançou Harry no Véu.  
E sem hesitar, Harry lançou um feitiço com a varinha que escondia no bolso, e puxou Voldemort com ele.


	29. Casa

Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27  
– Casa –

Harry estava deitado na areia. Foi a primeira coisa que percebeu. E então descobriu que o céu era de um roxo delicado. Depois vieram as sensações, o ar levemente escasso, a falta de brisa, o ar parado. Levantou com cuidado e viu Voldemort ali, parado. Ele olhava para cima, em absoluto espanto.  
– Onde estamos?  
Não parecia a voz do senhor das trevas. Parecia apenas alguém amedrontado, preocupado. Não havia frieza, ou crueldade. Havia medo apenas.  
– Nós morremos. Estamos na fronteira da morte.  
Voldemort caiu de joelhos, e gritou, gritou por longos instantes.  
– EU NÃO POSSO MORRER! MINHAS HORCRUXES!  
– Todas destruídas. Todas.  
– VOCÊ É APENAS UM MOLEQUE! NÃO PODE ME MATAR!  
– Eu não te matei, Voldemort. No fim a Profecia estava errada. Ou melhor, eu estava errado.  
– Na verdade, Harry, era eu que estava errado.  
Os dois homens se viraram ao mesmo tempo, e puderam ver que, entre toda a estranha escuridão que havia em volta de onde estavam, se encontrava um velho de barbas muito brancas e muito longas, assim como seus cabelos. E por trás de pequenos óculos de meia-lua, havia olhos tão azuis como o céu do mundo real.  
– Professor Dumbledore!  
O professor abriu os braços e Harry o agarrou num forte abraço.  
– Professor! Eu tenho tantas perguntas, queria tanto falar novamente com o senhor e...  
– Harry, Harry – Riu o velho. – Acho que não há mais tempo para isso.  
– Mas...  
– Harry – Sorriu bondosamente o ex-diretor. – Você cresceu. Muito mais do quê eu poderia imaginar. E é grande como eu nunca poderia ser. Todas as suas perguntas podem ser respondidas, aqui e agora, mas acho que você já é maduro o suficiente...  
– ...para entender que essas respostas devem ser encontradas por mim mesmo – Completou o moreno.  
– Exatamente. E isso mostra que você realmente cresceu. Quando encontrá-la, agradeça à jovem ruiva que te completou, finalmente.  
– Quando reencontrá-la? – Sibilou Voldemort. – Isso significa que você pode sair? Voltar?  
Dumbledore franziu a testa, mas então sorriu.  
– Acho que você pode explicar, não é mesmo, Harry?  
O rapaz, agora um homem completo, virou-se para encarar seu pior e mais terrível inimigo.  
– O quê houve, Voldemort, é que eu finalmente entendi o quê significava a Profecia. Eu não poderia te matar, realmente. Mas a verdade é que seriam as minhas escolhas que o derrotariam. Eu não quis o poder, quando o tive em minhas mãos. Poderia ter matado alguém e feito uma Horcrux para que eu não morresse em batalha. Poderia ter te entregado a Pedra Filosofal. Poderia ter deixado Gina morrer na Câmara Secreta. Poderia ter lutado no Cemitério. Poderia ter entregue a Profecia. Poderia ter ignorado suas Horcruxes...  
"Mas entendi que o verdadeiro poder, que você desconhece, é simplesmente amor. A resposta esteve sempre comigo, desde meu primeiro ano, mas nunca a entendi completamente. Somente encontrando as lembranças de meus pais, pensando muito e confiando tudo em Gina, eu pude perceber a resposta. Amor.  
"Amor é pleno apenas quando perde o físico. Eu sempre amei meus amigos, Gina, todos. Sempre os amei, mas não totalmente. Eu teria que parar de pensar em mim, no que poderia fazer, no que poderia entender. Parar de me preocupar com meu passado, meu futuro, meu destino. Esquecer a Profecia, o assassinato. E simplesmente me jogar nesta batalha, sabendo que não haveria escapatória. Amor é acreditar infinitamente e sem barreiras. E eu deixei não minha alma, como você fez, mas meu coração. Eu o entreguei à uma pessoa, sem ter de arrancá-lo de mim.  
"E é por isso que eu posso voltar. Não estou preso no mundo dos vivos, mas posso voltar"  
Dumbledore aplaudiu, fazendo o som ecoar, quente, no vazio. Voldemort estreitou os olhos.

Gina berrou. Gritou de corpo e alma, derrubando o arco, as flechas, a força. Esqueceu da guerra, se debruçou no chão. Agarrou seus cabelos, gritando, enquanto as lágrimas ainda não chegavam. Chorou então, trancada entre as próprias pernas, soluçando. Um grito de vitória correu pelos Comensais, e um único Avada correu, batendo no peito de um rapaz de pouco mais de dezesseis anos.  
A luz mágica da morte correu pelo corpo jovem, mas não o matou. Escorregou para fora dele e voltou, com força redobrada, no Comensal que o lançara. Este caiu para trás, completamente morto.  
Hermione soltou a amiga que chorava, enlouquecida, gritando por Harry. Um casamento curto, menos de vinte e quatro horas. A castanha examinou o fenômeno e então gritou de alegria.  
Todos se viraram para ela, que limpou as lágrimas. Ela subiu precariamente na barricada e gritou, à toda, para que todo o campo ouvisse, sem precisar de qualquer feitiço.  
– HARRY MORREU POR NÓS! O MESMO SACRIFÍCIO QUE A MÃE DELE FEZ! ELES NÃO PODEM NOS MATAR, ESTAMOS COBERTOS PELA MAGIA ANTIGA QUE HARRY REALIZOU! NÃO PODEMOS MAIS SER DERROTADOS!  
Mesmo assim ninguém se moveu. Rony então subiu na barricada junto à Hermione, segurando um corte que havia cortado sua face direita.  
– NÃO ENTENDERAM, SEUS IDIOTAS? – Berrou ele também. – HARRY NOS SALVOU, NOS DEU A ÚNICA ARMA QUE PRECISÁVAMOS! NÃO VAMOS DESPERDIÇAR ISSO EM VÃO! LUTEM! LUTEM POR HARRY! LUTEM POR HOGWARTS! LUTEM PELOS NOSSOS AMORES!  
E então ele puxou a espada, e a levantou tão alto quando podia. A lua estremeceu nesta hora, e o feitiço da noite eterna começou a desabar, sem o poder de Voldemort para sustentá-la. E com força o poder caiu, deixando o pôr-do-sol ser visto, desbotando a escuridão gelada.  
– POR TODOS AQUELES QUE AMAMOS!  
E como um só, os lutadores deixaram a derrota de lado e venceram os Comensais e as criaturas das Trevas.  
– Ele vai voltar – Disse Gina, parando do nada de chorar. – Ele vai voltar.  
Aquilo fez com quê Hermione, Rony e alguns dos mais próximos se juntassem à ela.  
– Ele vai voltar. E logo – A garota sorriu.  
Então ela se endireitou, ajoelhada no chão, e juntou as mãos.  
– Por favor, eu preciso dele. Traga ele de volta.  
Hermione se abaixou ao seu lado.  
– Maninho, volta. Vencemos, agora você terá toda uma vida ao lado da sua ruiva. Volta!  
– Cara – Exclamou Rony, na mesma posição que elas. – Você acabou de ir e já estamos sentindo sua falta. E você prometeu que iria cuidar da minha irmã. Volte agora mesmo, ou eu vou aí te buscar!  
Logo, todos do campo estavam de joelhos, buscando Harry Potter. O poder que ele lhes concedera era incrível, o puro poder de um sacrifício. E agora o pediam de volta. Serenos, implorantes, cheios de fé. Para que um homem pudesse voltar, finalmente, para casa.

Harry ergueu a mão e mostrou a aliança em seu dedo.  
– Nos casamos, Professor. Eu e Gina, para sempre.  
Dumbledore sorriu. Então fez um gesto e Voldemort estava ao seu lado.  
– Hora de ir, Tom. Finalmente, chegou sua hora.  
O velho diretor virou mais uma vez para Harry e sorriu.  
– Não vai se perder por aí?  
Uma voz, um grito forte e claro de rezas, de pedidos, de buscas, ecoou pelo vazio.  
"Volte para nós, Harry! Sua ruiva e todos nós precisamos de você, maninho!"  
"Volta logo, cara!"  
"Volta! Precisamos de você, Potter!"  
O moreno sorriu, enquanto Voldemort se encolhia e Dumbledore sorria de orelha à orelha.  
– Com todo o barulho que eles estão fazendo? Impossível me perder!  
Dumbledore então riu, acenou e virou de costas. Voldemort, sem opção, o seguiu, indo encontrar sua punição devida. Juntos, sumiram nas trevas e Harry ficou sozinho com as vozes que estavam cada vez mais altas.  
"Volte para nós, Harry. Volta pra mim, meu amor"  
– Estou indo.  
E então sumiu na escuridão.


	30. Epílogo

Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28****  
****– Epílogo –**

_É com grande prazer que anuncio que recebi a promoção para Editora Chefe deste nosso querido Profeta Diário. E para comemorar minha última matéria como Jornalista, dediquei-me à comemoração do fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa.__  
__Como todos sabem, esta guerra foi a continuação direta da Primeira Guerra Bruxa, enfrentando o mesmo inimigo: Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado.__  
__Mesmo com os anos que se passaram desde que Harry Potter saiu vitorioso do Véu da Morte, ainda hesitamos em falar o nome deste Lord das Trevas. __  
__E o quê falar de nosso herói, o Sr. Potter? Bem, tudo o quê podemos dizer é que ele continua o mesmo, embora digam que ele está bem mais quieto que antes. Pessoalmente, não chamaria o mais jovem Chefe do Esquadrão dos Aurors do Século de "quieto". Mas parece que a feliz falta de Senhores das Trevas o deixou um pouco menos atarefado. __  
__O Sr. Potter foi a primeira pessoa à sobreviver à Maldição da Morte, o quê lhe deu o título de "O Menino Que Sobreviveu". Estudou em Hogwarts por seis anos, pois ao sétimo largou a escola numa busca desesperada para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Quase completando dezoito anos, ele venceu o maligno bruxo num duelo além da morte, quando atravessou o Véu, um portal para o outro mundo. __  
__O Sr. Potter nunca disse o quê realmente aconteceu lá dentro, nem como voltou. Apenas informou, naquele mesmo dia, que Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado estava morto para sempre. E creditamos nisso até o fim. __  
__Sim, pois ao se sacrificar entrando no Véu, Harry Potter deixou uma Herança para todos que estavam na Batalha de Hogwarts: eles não poderiam mais ser mortos pelos seguidores do Lord, os Comensais da Morte.__  
__Isso o destronou como único sobrevivente da maldição letal, pois muitos foram atingidos por ela e podem ser tranquilamente entrevistados hoje. Depois que o Sr. Potter saiu do Véu e anunciou o fim do Inimigo, sua vida se tornou um pouco mais reservada.__  
__Poucos meses depois ele se casou com Ginevra Weasley, única filha mulher da família Weasley. Depois de casados eles reformaram e reabriram a Mansão Potter, misteriosa casa onde todas as gerações dos Potter viveram. Pouco tempo depois, os melhores amigos do casal, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger se casaram também, e compraram uma belíssima casa perto dos Potter. Harry se tornou Auror, sem nem ao menos precisar dos N.I.E.M.'s, pois conseguiu gabaritar completamente o teste Teórico e Prático da Academia, feito que lhe rendeu um Troféu que até hoje pode ser visto na Sala dos Aurors.__  
__Levemente avesso ao Ministério, trabalhou em missões em campo, viajou pelo mundo, estudou muito e aos vinte e cinco anos se tornou o mais jovem Chefe do Esquadrão do último século. __  
__A Sra. Potter se tornou repórter do Profeta, ganhando rapidamente prestígio com seus conhecimentos nas mais diversas áreas. Sem precisar uma única vez usar sua posição de esposa do Eleito, ela ganhou uma coluna de Quadribol, e numa rapidez impressionante, se tornou a Editora-Chefe do Profeta. Pouco tempo depois abandonou o cargo e fundou seu próprio jornal, chamado, por alguma estranha razão, de "A Profecia". Quando questionada quanto à isso, ela apenas riu e disse que significava que o jornal poderia ser interpretado de diversas maneiras. E concordamos com isso, embora o Profecia seja o maior concorrente do Profeta Diário.__  
__Hermione Granger Weasley se tornou parte do Ministério, conseguindo um Alto Cargo no setor de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ao mesmo tempo ela se aliou ao jornal da Sra. Potter e escreve uma coluna semanal de Leis da Magia, Direitos das Criaturas Mágicas e Destruição de Preconceitos. Atualmente ela já conseguiu aprovar diversas leis de proteção às raças mágicas e aos Trouxas e Nascidos Trouxas. Existe grande cogitação de seu nome ser indicado à Ministra da Magia. __  
__Seu marido, Ronald Weasley, conseguiu uma vaga como Auror e graças à seu maravilhoso desempenho se tornou encarregado da Seção de Caça de Foragidos, que capturou e julgou Severo Snape e diversos outros Comensais que há anos perturbam a segurança pública, criada pelo Sr. Potter em uma de suas muitas mudanças no Setor. Graças aos esforços combinados dos dois grandes amigos, a segurança da população bruxa está aumentando.__  
__Outros amigos dos Potter, como Neville e Luna Longbotton, também gerenciam grandes áreas no mundo bruxo. Tal como o casal de Curandeiros e Pesquisadores Botânicos que são os Longbotton, e os pais do Sr. Neville, que são comandantes de algumas seções no Esquadrão.__  
__Voltando ao Sr. Potter, junto com sua esposa, tiveram três filhos. Dois rapazes e uma garota caçula, a única ruiva na família, embora os olhos verdes sejam constantes. O casal Weasley também gerou três filhos. E parece que a família Potter e a Família Weasley são as únicas que sabem exatamente quanto poder Potter recebeu em sua viagem pelo Véu, embora seja confirmado que foi uma grande quantidade de Magia e que pode ser a causa das grandes descobertas em feitiços que os Potter realizam._

_Por fim, conseguimos uma pequena entrevista com Harry Potter, sobre os boatos de novos bruxos das trevas. Ele proferiu o seguinte trecho, que coloco aqui como finalização da matéria:__  
__"Neste mundo em quê vivemos, estamos em constante conflito com entre o Bem e o Mal. E mesmo que essas duas forças não sejam as únicas, sempre estamos em batalha. Porém, o importante é jamais desanimar, nunca desistir desta guerra. Sempre estar ali, vigiando, defendendo. O mal não é derrotado facilmente, como me disse um grande sábio e professor, mas pode ser afastado e combatido até que se erradique totalmente. Este é o sentido de nossa vida, tornar o mundo um lugar para se viver. Mesmo que nos custe muito de nossa vida, a vida daqueles que amamos é sempre mais importante. Você me pergunta sobre novos senhores das trevas e novas guerras. Mas não é essa a eterna batalha em que vivemos? No final, sempre triunfamos..."_

_  
__Cho Chang_


End file.
